So, This Is The Real World?
by Laura the explorer 91
Summary: After everything that's happened, Seth and Rose are finally in a happy committed relationship. Rose is trying to show Seth how to lead a normal life but soon things get complicated, how will she cope with his fame? Will their relationship remain strong?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:** Thank you sooo much for your love and support for Envy! I honestly didn't know it would be that popular, but looking back I apologise for the hideous amount of mistakes in it.. I cringe when I think about it! _ and I know i know i left it at a crucial point between Seth and Rose... he convinced her to stay! Yayyy! It sucked that I left it like that so, I decided to write a sequel! :D but i'm only posting the first chapter at the moment.. to test the waters to see if its successful.. i'm midway through writing the chapters so go easy on me for updates :)_  
><em>I've checked and double checked for spelling mistakes etc so if you find any then i'll be annoyed lol :P <em>

_Anyways enjoy and review! :D xxx_

* * *

><p>For Rose things never came easily, if she wanted something she'd have to work her fingers to the bone to get it. She envied people who could walk into a room and get everything they wanted, it seriously wasn't fair. But lately things had been changing for Rose, in a way she never thought it would. So much had happened in the past few months it was impossible for her to live the life she once knew. Of course she didn't blame anybody for this, as she was happy with everything that had happened, besides a few things she wished she could change.<p>

Rose had entered that competition a few months ago and since then, nothing had been the same. She had met some wonderful people and accomplished so many goals and dreams she had, it was actually hard to believe. She was no longer a student struggling to pay off bills or keep food on the table, as of right now Rose Daniels was working for Family Guy as a storyboard artist and she loved it.

Seth MacFarlane had walked into Rose's life and changed everything about it, he was her idol, her inspiration and now he was her first real relationship. After months of chasing each other around they both finally got what they wanted, but it had certainly took some time. Through all of the heartache and tears, Seth had chased Rose through the airport on the day she was leaving for England and convinced her to stay in America and live happily ever after with him. It was perfect and whenever Rose thought about it, she got butterflies in her tummy and felt giddy. Seth had certainly proved his love and devotion towards her and Rose knew he was serious.

When it came to love and relationships Seth didn't kid around, being so wealthy and famous it was hard for him to find a real genuine girl to settle down with. So Rose knew this wasn't just a fling, it was the real deal and she was really happy and excited about it. She still barely knew Seth but there was plenty of time to get to know him!

Daydreaming was something Rose did often, and she realised she'd been daydreaming for so long she'd stopped drawing and fell behind. "Crap" she muttered as she sorted her hair out and readjusted her position in her seat; she then looked back down at her paper and wanted to scream out in frustration. Sometimes working as a storyboard artist really pissed you off, every scene had to be perfect and it was too much pressure. Rose and pressure didn't mix very well, especially when frustration was thrown into the mix too.

"Wow... Rosie looks frustrated" a voice from the doorway said, making Rose look up from her desk to see who it was. She smiled when she saw Danny and Artie leaning in the doorway watching her.  
>"How long have you guys been there?" Rose asked as she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes out of frustration.<p>

"Not long, but long enough to see you've worked into your lunch break again"

"I have?" Rose looked at her watch and realised she had indeed worked well into her lunch break, "Dammit that's the third time this week! I'm supposed to be meeting Seth soon!"

"Don't panic Rose he's still caught up in a meeting" Artie said walking into the room and sitting on one of the empty chairs. "He is?" Rose asked a little relieved as she looked at her watch again and sighed.

She was so hungry she could eat anything right now!

"Yeah the American Dad meeting ran over so he messaged me to tell you that he's running late but will make it up to you" Artie replied and smiled when Rose sighed out of happiness, "Rose he wouldn't really care if you were running a little late, if you're busy working he should understand. But just don't work yourself to the point where you can't carry on"

"I promise I won't" Rose replied with a small smile, but she couldn't help but yawn and rub her stomach.

"Seriously Rose what's bothering you? I know you say everything is alright but I've never seen you like this before" Artie asked as he noticed she looked panicked and worried about something. Rose fiddled with the sleeves on her cardigan and sighed out of defeat, she'd been trying to pretend she was okay but everybody knew she wasn't. "I'm just a little worried about something that's all"

"Care to share? Maybe we can help" Danny said as he sat down in another chair next to Rose and switched off her lamp on the desk, it was that bright he could see spots in his eyes.  
>"Well because I've dropped out of Uni my lease has run out on my student accommodation, and I need to find a place to live"<p>

"But that's easy... live with Seth"

"Danny it's not that simple"

"Why isn't it? You're in a relationship and you love each other... plain and simple"

"I don't want to just pack up all of my stuff and land on Seth's doorstep"

"Well yes that's understandable, but Rose just talk to him about it. I'm sure he won't turn you away, if he does then we'll make sure he gets what's coming to him" Rose smiled at that and said "I'll talk to him about it later, I really need to get a move on with packing"

"When have you gotta leave your place?"

"In about 2 days"

"What? Rose you should have told us earlier and we would have helped!"

"Danny I'll be okay, I haven't got much stuff to pack anyway"

"But you've been working late hours for weeks now, Rose you should have sorted this out"

"Artie don't gang up on me with him" Rose said quite frustrated as she ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I screwed up okay? But my head has been all over the place since the whole airport scenario" Rose felt more butterflies when she said that but she continued, "I've been getting acceptance letters for my student film but I'm having to turn everybody down and sort things out, plus I still can't get my head round the fact that I'm actually with Seth for real, so I'm a little frazzled right now" Artie and Danny looked at Rose and they soon felt bad, she'd been through a lot lately and she still needed time to adjust.

"We're sorry Rose" Danny said making Rose look at him, "We know it's hard to adjust but leaving your packing 2 days before you're supposed to leave was a bit stupid"

"I know"

"You need to speak to Seth about it"

"I will I promise"

"Good"

"I'm gonna have to anyway because I'll be on the streets if I don't"

"That wouldn't happen, remember you have Alex as a friend and a mother so trust me, that wouldn't happen" Rose smiled at that, Alex had taken Rose under her wing and looked after her since day one. She was friendly but quite protective over her friends, especially Seth. If anything happened between them, Alex would certainly have something to say about it!

"Speaking of Alex, I said we'd meet her for a late lunch if we could unchain you from this room and drag you out into the everyday world again"

"Artie I'm not that bad!" Rose replied and laughed as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm. It always got warm in the studios so the air conditioning was on constantly, but today Rose was freezing so she'd brought her oversized cardigan with her.

"I beg to differ Rose, you work yourself silly sometimes"

"I just have a lot to do that's all" Rose replied and shrugged her shoulders making Danny smile and say, "Come on then, Alex doesn't like to be kept waiting" then he got up from his chair making Artie and Rose follow on behind him.

* * *

><p>"You got her out of the room? What did you tell her? Alec ate the last piece of cake again?" Alex asked with a smirk as she saw that Rose has emerged from the drawing room. "There's cake?" Rose asked with high hope making Alex smirk, one of the girls from the American Dad department baked cakes and always used delicious frosting and Rose had become quite addicted to it. Alec ate the last piece one time and Rose didn't speak to him for a week, much to everybody's amusement.<p>

"I've already got you some sweetie; you look like you need some food"

"I'm okay" Rose said taking the plate off Alex and staring hungrily at the cake, she hadn't really eaten today but she wanted to eat like a normal human being and not like an animal. So she started to eat slowly and listened to the guys when they spoke.

"You've been working silly hours Rose and I can see your weight is changing, you're turning into Seth"

"How'd you mean?" Rose asked as she licked her fingers from all of the frosting.

"Seth used to work from 5am to 10pm without a break when Family Guy first began, he was working himself to death and one day I found him collapsed at his desk and had to call an ambulance. It was awful and I can see that you're going down the same route" Rose stared at Alex and then looked back down at her plate. She had no idea that Seth did that to himself, and she certainly didn't want to end up in the hospital again. Alex always had a way of making Rose see sense; it was a weird but wonderful thing. "So just calm yourself down Rose and stick to a schedule before you work yourself to death" Rose could only nod, as she'd put a huge piece of cake in her mouth and couldn't speak. She put a hand over her mouth as she looked horrible when she was eating.

"This would be such an amazing moment to make you laugh and spray everyone with cake" Danny said and started to laugh at the glare Rose was giving him.

"Danny you even consider doing that I'll rip your balls off" Alex said sternly but this only made Danny laugh even more making Rose smirk and try to hold it together, if she laughed then the cake would go everywhere. She tried to chew quicker and eventually swallowed the cake and laughed as she said to Danny, "You always terrorise me when I'm eating!"

"Because it's so damn funny that's why" Rose just glared at him but soon smiled when Alex spoke again, "You heard from Seth yet sweetie?"

"Nope last I heard he was caught up in a meeting"

"Still? He's been in that meeting for hours now"

"What's it about?"

"The American Dad team have been pitching new ideas to make the show better than it already is, and they need Seth's approval of everything before they can make the changes"

"Oh I see"

"We sometimes do it for Family Guy; Seth loves this show more than anything so he spends more time on it. So if any new ideas come up then he's all ears" All Rose could do was smile whilst Alex was talking. She loved hearing stories about Seth, he was a real caring genuine guy, she'd read some people's experiences of meeting him and they said he was a total douche. But Seth seemed to be the sweetest person in the world and would give anybody the time of day; he loved his fans and always gave them what they wanted.

"Aww look somebody's daydreaming again" Rose heard Mila say in a mushy voice making her giggle and say, "I am not"

"You so are, it's all you ever do lately! It's always Seth this and Seth that" then Mila laughed making Rose laugh because all she could see was Meg.

"I'm just happy to be with him that's all, I love the stories you guys tell me about him. He sounds like an amazing guy"

"Well you've got plenty of time to get to know the real MacFarlane and soon you'll have your own little stories to tell" Mila replied and took Rose's hand giving it a squeeze making Rose smile back at her. But then Mila made a disgusted noise and said "Rose why is your hand all sticky?"

"I was eating cake and the frosting got everywhere" Rose replied and laughed when Mila was frantically wiping her hand on her blouse to try and get rid of the sticky but to no avail.

"That's just gross"

"It's only frosting... hey want some more?" then Rose got up from her chair and held out her hand towards Mila who jumped away and said "Don't!"

"It won't hurt you" Rose said and then chased Mila down the corridor towards the toilets where Mila ran inside and Rose stayed outside laughing.

"Oh man that's too easy" she said to herself as she readjusted her cardigan and tucked her hair behind her ears and then looked up to see everybody staring at her, "What?"

"And you say I'm bad at terrorising people?" Danny teased making Rose smile and say "It was just fun that's all"

"Kids these days" Rose felt her heart skip a beat when she heard that voice, Seth was standing a short distance away holding a cup of coffee and looking pretty tired, but the smile on his face was genuine and he looked like he was in a very good mood.

"I'm sorry Seth, I forgot kids back in your day were well behaved" Rose teased making Seth stare at her, "Girl don't make me get my cane out on your ass" he said in an old man's voice making Rose put her hands to her mouth to stifle her laugher, but it was impossible. The laugher escaped her mouth and soon she was giggling like a school girl, causing Seth to start laughing as well.

"Who gave her cake?" he asked, noticing Rose was laughing more than usual, a thing she did often when somebody gave her sugary foods.

"Guilty" Alex said quietly but couldn't help but laugh at Rose giggling to herself.

Seth smiled as well and said "I'm gonna have to get used to it I guess"

"You love me though" Rose said after she eventually calmed herself down enough to speak to Seth and everybody else. "I can't deny that babe" Seth said softly making Rose blush and stare down at the floor. Although they were in a committed relationship, Rose was still incredibly shy around Seth, sometimes she didn't have a clue what to say to him without thinking she'd sound dumb. He always showered her with compliments and she knew he meant every word he said, but she wasn't used to this sort of attention. So it was difficult to look at him without her cheeks burning a new shade of red!

"How did the meeting go Seth?" Alec asked, breaking the uneasy silence that had surrounded the group.

"Pretty good to be honest, that show has got a lot of new potential and I can't wait to see how it pans out" Seth replied as he played with the paper cup in his hands and continued to smile at Rose who looked embarrassed about something but was trying to hide it.

"The new writing staff working hard then?"

"Absolutely they're incredible; I'm really impressed with the material they're coming up with"

"I'm sure it will pay off in the new series"

"Let's hope so"

"How's the schedule looking today then?"

"It's pretty light for the afternoon, we've got one table read and then it's normal work as per usual"

"Well Seth just remember that this little lady (he pointed to Rose) hasn't had a proper lunch break and is working herself silly" Rose looked at Alec completely bewildered for a minute, why were they trying to drop her in it lately? What was wrong with working?

"Is that so?" Seth said thoughtfully as he stared at Rose who could feel her cheeks burning red again, "Yes" is all she mumbled and then she played with a loose string on her cardigan. Seth just smiled at her and said "Come on babe I'm taking you for lunch"

"But-"

"Hey what did we talk about? No buts" Seth replied making Rose smile in defeat and say "Okay then whatever" then she got up from the couch and walked over to Seth who smiled again and said "Lets head out, we'll see you guys in a little while"

"No worries Seth take your time and have fun" Alex replied with a bright smile as she watched Seth lead Rose towards the exit to take her out for lunch. So far things were turning out perfect, both of them were happy and committed and Alex hoped it stayed like this.

* * *

><p>"The one time I need a small box I can't find one!" Rose said to herself as she clambered around her kitchen trying to pack things away. She still hadn't told Seth she was moving out yet, so he was going to have a big surprise when he came to her apartment later on this evening. Although they were dating, they still lived separately and spent time apart, like normal couples did. Seth sometimes spent nights at Rose's and then sometimes she slept over at his place and both were okay with that. Rose was always happy when she was snuggled up in Seth's arms, it was such an amazing feeling and she hated when they had to part in the morning.<p>

It had been a few months into their relationship, but Rose and Seth hadn't had sex yet, it was something neither of them had really discussed. Of course they'd touched and caressed each other, but they always fell asleep with some clothing on, but Rose couldn't deny how good Seth looked only wearing boxers... he was delicious!

"Focus woman" Rose said to herself as she shook her head to get rid of the thoughts that were swirling around in her brain. She wanted Seth and wanted him badly, but she was just too nervous to talk about sex with him. He wanted it badly too, she could see it in his eyes whenever they were in bed together, but Rose was extremely self conscious of her body, especially with the hideous scars on her back. Seth hadn't really seen them properly yet, as Rose always lay on her back in bed refusing to let him see them. They were horrible and she didn't want Seth to judge her and break up with her because of them. They made her feel ugly so she always covered them up whenever she had the chance.

Rose sighed once more but she could still see Seth's gorgeous body in her mind, his soft smooth skin and gorgeous six-pack and what was beyond his boxers was... focus woman! Rose shook her head again and sighed when she heard somebody knocking on her door.

"Just a second" she called as she pushed the boxes to one side so she could get to the door to answer it. "No worries babe take your time" came a reply making Rose freeze in her tracks and stare at the door, he was early! She was still in the middle of packing and she planned to hide it from him but now she was screwed!

Eventually realising she had to open the door; Rose slowly walked towards it and unlocked it to reveal Seth standing in front of her smiling. "Hey babe"

"Hey gorgeous" Rose replied brightly making Seth smile as she stepped aside to let him in, she'd forgotten to turn down her music so Rose walked over to her new laptop to turn the volume down. Whilst she was doing that, Seth looked around the rooms and noticed boxes were strewn everywhere and bits and pieces of her furniture were laid out on the floor.

"Babe?" Seth called over to Rose whilst he was still looking at the boxes.

"Mmm?" Rose replied as she was closing her laptop down and opening the case to put it away for safety.

"What's with all the boxes? Going somewhere and not telling me?" Rose turned around to face Seth looking quite scared making Seth raise his eyebrows, "What?"

"I erm-" Rose started to say but couldn't finish for some reason, she felt awful knowing Seth would feel bad for her because she'd been kicked out of her apartment. But she needed to leave the campus as she wasn't a part of the University anymore.

"You... what?" Seth said slowly hoping Rose would continue the sentence. But instead she sighed and walked over to the table to pick up a piece of paper, and then she walked over to Seth and handed it to him. Then she wrapped her arms around herself and stared down at the floor whilst Seth read the letter about her being evicted. After a few minutes of silence, Seth lowered the paper and stared at Rose, he wasn't angry about anything, he was just surprised that Rose kept this from him for so long.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me about this?" Rose laughed slightly and ran a hand through her hair as she said, "Because... I didn't want you to think I was expecting you to say 'oh come and live with me' and then everything would be perfect"

"But I-"

"Yes Seth I know you wouldn't have a problem with it but I would have felt terrible knowing you were forced into saying it, we said we'd take things slow so I was trying to look for my own place but I couldn't find anything and now I'm stuck and have nowhere to go and-" Rose was cut off when Seth walked forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her fears and problems melted away instantly when she felt his lips against hers. Man she hoped this didn't get old!

Seth eventually pulled away leaving Rose completely silent and quite surprised, it was the only way he could think of to shut her up for a while!

"You're adorable when you're lost for words" Seth murmured as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and before she could say anything, Seth began to speak first, "I know you were nervous about telling me babe, but you should know by now that I'm not like that. You can tell me anything and you know you can have anything you want" Rose looked up at him then about to speak but Seth planted another kiss on her lips and left her silent once more, "I know you don't want anything off me Rose, but I have money and I want to spend it. So don't ever feel like you can't ask for anything, and don't think you're being greedy or turning into a gold digger because then you're just being stupid. I love you Rose, you're sweet and your heart is pure and that's exactly what I need, I know you love me for me and I know you'd never demand anything. But don't keep things from me, especially big issues like this where you're being evicted. Of course I'd want you to live with me, do you know how hard it is for me when I have to go to bed alone at night? I love waking up knowing you're beside me and I want that everyday"

"Really?" Rose replied as she stared up at Seth who smiled and said "Yes really, I love you Rose. So... will you live with me?" Rose couldn't help but grin at that and laughed as she said "Yes" and then pulled him into a hug.

Seth held her tightly and couldn't help but smile, "We're gonna be roomies! Yayy!" he said like Peter making Rose laugh even more and say "Stop it"

"What? You don't like knowing you're gonna be living with Peter?" Rose continued to laugh as this was the longest Seth had ever used the voices in front of her, she never asked him to do anything. She loved hearing Seth, but whenever he used the voices she laughed until she nearly cried.

To hear him switch from voice to voice right in front of your very eyes was incredible!

"You'll be going to bed every night with the Q man! Giggity giggity baby! Alright!" by this time Rose was nearly in pieces she was laughing that much. Seth couldn't help but laugh with her as he held onto her tightly, he loved and adored this woman and her laughter was too infectious.

"I think your reaction to the voices is my favourite" he said softly as Rose slowly calmed down and leant back to look at Seth.

"I'm sorry it's just I've never really heard them properly before"

"Sure you have"

"Not when we're alone, I never ask you to do them for me"

"Why is that exactly? Mostly everybody asks me to do the voices"

"Because I love hearing you" Rose replied with a sweet smile making Seth look at her and smile, "I love you Rosie" Rose scrunched her face up when he said Rosie, it was a nickname they'd given her and they drove her crazy with it, "Even when you do that you still look adorable"

Rose giggled and said "I love you"

"Love you more"

"Not possible"

Seth smiled again and then said "So how much have you got left to pack?"

"Not much, just my clothes and I've gotta do summat with this furniture" Seth looked around and saw that she didn't really have much furniture really; "Maybe you could sell it?"

"Who would want it?"

"I've heard this Ebay website is popular" Rose gave Seth a lopsided smile and thought he looked so damn adorable, he hadn't really got much computer experience so when he spoke about it, it was really quite funny.

"Hmm sounds like a good idea"

"And maybe I can sign a few things, help make it sell" Seth suggested making Rose smile at the idea and say "Maybe, but most of it can go in the trash really"

"Like what?"

"Some of this furniture is ancient and falling apart and it needs to go, but the rest I can try and sell"

Seth smiled again and said "Let's get started then"

"Didn't you have other plans? I don't wanna get in the way of any plans you've made"

"I didn't have anything planned babe, I came down early to see you because I missed you. I know we work together but it's not the same really"

"I know its weird isn't it" Rose said with a laugh, "But I love it though, I love my job"

"Well you do an awesome job"

"Storyboarding was always my best area"

"You could have had a much better job than that though"

"And make people think I slept my way to the top? Seth honestly it's okay, I'm not confident enough to be at a higher level yet anyway"

"Not even a writer?"

"You'd let me be a writer?"

"You come up with some good gags and make the guys laugh so yeah I reckon you could go that extra mile" Rose thought about it but said "It's only been a couple months though, some people have been working there for years and they deserve more than me"

Seth couldn't help but smile at her consideration and said "Okay then you can remain a storyboard artist"

"Thank you"

"But don't be afraid to pitch any ideas that you have for the show, that's what I always say to everyone in the studio. We're all in it together so any ideas then let me know"

"I'll keep that in mind, I'm always thinking of new material but I'm just worried in case it's not funny enough. You guys have been doing this for ages so you know what funny is"

"Not necessarily Rose, sometimes we slip up too and ratings sometimes dip with some episodes, people differ when it comes to humour so maybe you might attract other viewers to the show as your humour is completely different to the other writers"

Rose thought that over for a while before saying "Okay then, I'll be more open about my ideas"

"That's all I'm asking"

"But I'm not falling behind with my storyboards, sometimes I feel like I have a heavier workload than the other girl"

"Maria?"

"Yeah that one"

"What do you mean?"

"She sometimes asks me to finish her storyboards and then disappears for a couple hours" Rose replied casually making Seth stare at her, "No offence Rose but you're being pretty dumb"

"Excuse me?"

"She's basically using you Rose, open your eyes and see that" Rose was quiet for a while and thought it over, Maria always complained about her workload and Rose always offered help thinking she was being a good friend. But now Seth made it pretty clear she was just being used, "Oh man... I feel pretty foolish" she said glumly and then sunk down into her beanbag chair making Seth smile slightly and crouch down to her level.

"Hey don't worry about it"

"But she's been getting away with it for months! Man women can be such bitches"

"I know babe don't worry, I've had my fair share of problems with women"

"You have?"

"Yep"

"Care to share?"

"Not yet honey"

"Well what about later?"

"How do you mean?"

"When we're back at your house we can just sit and talk, I honestly could just sit and listen to you talk all day"

"Oh come on, surely you'd get bored of me"

"Nope not in the slightest" Rose replied slightly making Seth smile and slowly start to blush, "Oh you knock it off"

"I mean it; your voice is just sex on legs"

"Sex on legs? Huh... never heard that before"

Rose just covered her face and started to laugh again, "I didn't mean to say that"

"Don't be embarrassed I like it"

"But I always say stupid things in front of you, I'm such a sad excuse for a woman"

Seth just laughed and said "No you're not"

"I so am! Saying silly teenage things like that, I'm 23 not 17" Rose replied and then covered her face again making Seth reach out and try to pry her hands away from her face.

"Hey look at me" Seth said softly making Rose look at him, "You're perfect to me, that's all that matters. I don't care if other people think I'm 'sex on legs' (Rose started to laugh lightly) I'm yours Rose, nobody else's" Rose smiled widely and hugged Seth once more.

He was being awfully soppy lately... what was he after?

"But enough of that, let's get started with this packing then"

"Okay" Rose said softly and then tried to get out of the beanbag chair without falling on her ass. As funky as they were, beanbag chairs were a pain in the ass!

Seth noticed that Rose was struggling and couldn't help but laugh as he held out his hand for her to take. "Shut up it's not funny!" Rose protested but this only made Seth laugh even more as she eventually hoisted herself out of the chair to a standing position. But then she thought of an idea so she quickly pushed Seth so he fell down onto the chair, he looked completely shocked for a while making Rose laugh this time.

"Not nice is it!" then she danced into the other room leaving Seth stuck in the beanbag chair.

"You wait till later!" he called after her but he couldn't help but laugh as Rose peaked through the doorway and giggled to herself before hurrying back into the kitchen. Seth shook his head and sighed out of happiness. His life was perfect at the moment and he knew nothing could screw it up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note 2<strong>: And so the fun begins! I've changed Rose quite a lot in this story.. she's (kinda) more mature and standing up for herself :D I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda boring.. the next chapter is quite steamy! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:** Thank you soooo much for the reviews! :D i'm glad you like the first chapter and hopefully this chapter won't let you down.. it's quite.. interesting.. ;) lol_  
><em>Anyways, i apologise in advance... i'm no good at describing things.. especially houses.. seriously i suck at it :) but enjoy the chapter and reviews are always welcome! :) xx<em>

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home" Seth said to Rose as they both stood outside his house, she couldn't help but smile widely as he unlocked the front doors and stepped inside. He switched the lights on revealing the main hallway of the house. It was a very modern house and Rose loved it, he had every appliance you could think of! The furniture was very vibrant and it even matched the drapes and the wallpaper in the living room... sometimes Rose thought that Seth was gay... he just had similar traits that was all!<p>

"There's a few more bags in the car but I'll get them" Seth said as he brought in another box of Rose's clothes, "No it's alright I'll help, it is my stuff after all" Rose replied and quickly vanished out the front door before Seth could even begin to protest.

She soon returned carrying a few bags and then she placed them on the floor and said "That's the last in the car"

"Well we'll go back there tomorrow and pick up the rest and then start to try and sell your things"

"How is that gonna be possible?"

"Easy... get a few guys from the studios to sign it and then sell it to people"

Rose just smiled at Seth's weird idea and said "I thought you guys only went as far as autographs on pieces of paper?"

"We did... but now we've progressed onto furniture..." Seth said thoughtfully and then smiled, "I know it's strange but it could work and people will love it"

"Let's hope so, it looks like you haven't got room for anymore furniture" Rose replied as she looked around the room seeing all of the furniture Seth had.

"I just like things that's all" he replied as he shrugged his shoulders making Rose smile at him, "It's nice to come home of an evening"

"You a homely person then?"

"Meaning?"

"I used to love to travel and I still would love to travel, but you seem the type to like to stay in one place"

"I loved living at home with my parents and Rachael; we were always a close family but eventually I needed to explore and get out there, so I travelled and landed my ass in LA to create Family Guy. And I haven't looked back ever since"

Rose smiled and said "Do you miss them?"

"Let's move into the living room and talk more, just relax and unwind"

"Okay then" Rose replied and then shut the front door and shuffled along trying not to trip over all of the boxes in the hallway. Seth had a lot of cars and luckily he'd came to see her in his bigger car otherwise they wouldn't have got all her stuff to his.

"You want a drink or anything babe?" Seth asked Rose as she walked into the living room and saw him standing by his mini bar.

"Yes please" she replied happily as she headed over to the couch to sit down. Seth walked into the kitchen to fetch a few glasses and then headed back over to the bar.

Although Seth's house looked pretty big from the outside, it was actually pretty cosy inside. His kitchen was connected to the living room and the staircase to upstairs was on the far side of the living room. His house was like one giant room, there were no walls connecting different rooms, he just had counters to separate them. The kitchen had an island of counters where he served and prepared food, and then there were more hallways leading towards the doors to go outside. His house was hard to describe but it was amazing and Rose loved it. She'd learnt a lot about Seth in recent months, he was very old fashioned, his music taste was retro and he didn't like modern-day things. The one thing that Rose did notice was that he didn't have any signs of a computer or laptop in the house.

"Seth can I ask you something?"

"That is the theme of tonight... what's up babe?" Seth replied as he was mixing drinks on the kitchen counter but was still listening to Rose.

"Why don't you have any sign of a computer in your house?"

Seth laughed a little and said "Oh god those things"

"What's wrong with computers?"

"I'm not exactly computer illiterate"

"Meaning?"

"No fucking idea how to use one" Rose nearly spat her drink out when Seth said that, was he serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes absolutely, I don't really like them"

"But... why?"

"I like to keep work at work and if I have a computer and set up an e-mail address then I'd be brining work home with me"

"How?"

"People are clever these days Rose, it would get around in a flash if I had a verified e-mail address"

"Are you afraid?"

"Of what?"

"Of what people say"

"I wouldn't say I'm afraid, I just don't see why people have to bitch and moan about everything. It's pretty obvious... if you don't like Family Guy then don't watch it. It's the same with movies... if you don't like a certain genre then why watch it just to bitch about it?" Rose just stared at Seth and felt like hugging him, he was so sweet! Underneath that tough exterior was a man with a huge heart and it was amazing to see, but he always covered it up by being funny and shaking off the negativity. But really Seth did care what people thought and it was such a sweet thing to see, he wasn't a robot after all!

"So do you get followed a lot?"

"By who?"

"Paparazzi, fans etc."

"Sometimes I do, it depends where I am really"

"So people don't watch you when you're home?"

"Rose I don't have any close neighbours as you can see; I live high up in the hills"

"But you've got that one couple who live not too far away"

"They're not a problem, pretty nice people to be honest"

"So it's just when you go out on the streets then?"

"Not necessarily all the time, people don't recognise me because it's voice over work but when I do get noticed it can be a nightmare"

"Screaming fans?"

"Screaming, hating, pushing, shoving and a whole mess of other stuff"

"Sounds brutal" Rose said sympathetically making Seth smile and say "It's not all bad, sometimes you do meet real genuine fans"

"What like me?" Rose said with a laugh.

"Not exactly like you, you're different"

"How? I signed up for that competition like every other obsessed fan did and I just happened to win that's all. Just got lucky"

"I'm glad you won, it was me, Artie and Spencer who went through the essays. Some of them were actually pretty awful" Rose smiled as she thought about it, "I remember leaving my computer on and checking every 5 minutes if I had received an e-mail"

Seth laughed and said, "Wow... yeah that is pretty sad"

"But that's what it's like being a fan of something as huge as this"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"So are you going to give me the inside scoop of what it's like being a fan then?" Seth asked thoughtfully making Rose smile and say "You make it sound like something weird"

"Not really, I was a fan of many things when I was younger. I'm still a sci-fi dork now"

Rose laughed and said "It's nothing major or serious, well saying that... some people can go a bit overboard when become too obsessive"

"I remember an obsessive fan once... she sent me her underwear and some eyelashes too... that was... pleasant"

"Eww"

"Yeah"

"I hope they were clean underwear"

"Well I didn't exactly check that, I didn't go anywhere near it"

"Then how did you know what it was?"

"Artie showed it to me"

"He opens your mail?"

"Sometimes"

"You've hired people to open the mail?" Rose replied with a smirk making Seth laugh and say "It's actually a pretty fun job opening all the packages"

"You've done it before haven't you?" Rose asked and then laughed as Seth had guilt written all over him, "There's nothing wrong with it, and I said I helped out in every department"

"Awww you're so sweet" Rose replied and held out her arms letting Seth know she wanted a hug. Seth responded by moving from the corner of the couch and sitting beside her, but Rose moved and said "Lay down with me" then Seth moved so he was lying down on the couch with Rose snuggled up against him. Seth had a pretty big corner couch so there was more room to spread out and relax.

"Better?" Seth asked as he moved his hand so it was on her tummy causing her to shiver with excitement "Yes" Rose replied slowly making Seth smile and say "You're making me out to be some big softy, what is it about you Rose that brings out this side of me?"

"Everybody has a soft side to them Seth, people try and deny it but nobody is heartless or made out of stone, you are just incredible and I love you for you, don't ever change just be you" Seth smiled at her words and kissed the top of her head, "I won't ever change, no point trying to be anybody else. I wouldn't even know how, I'm no good at stuff like that. Picking up chicks was hard for me too"

"Really? What were your secret moves?" Rose asked and giggled making Seth smile widely and say "I didn't really have any pick up lines, I just told women what I did and if they didn't believe me then I broke out the voices"

Rose giggled again and said "I bet sex was fun" making Seth laugh a lot and say "I gotta admit it was, but don't make me out to be some sort of pimp, I didn't really have a lot of sex"

"So on average how many women did you sleep with?"

"Erm..." Seth trailed off and Rose said, "Seth its okay I'm not mad, I just find you fascinating that's all, I like hearing stories about you"

Seth still looked hesitant but eventually said, "I've had a few one night stands, I've been to strip joints and I've had a handful of girlfriends"

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Seth"

"I just thought you'd think-"

"Hey... I don't think any different okay? What happened in your past is in the past" Rose replied as she sat up and turned to face Seth who was still lying down staring up at her. His chocolate brown eyes filled with worry making Rose stroke his face gently, but what he said next surprised her, "I'm so sorry I dated Harriet, if I'd have known it was killing you inside I would have never gone out with her"

"Seth its okay, you liked her and that's nothing to do with me"

"But I was so stupid about it, you were the one I wanted all along but I couldn't admit it"

"You aren't the only one"

"How'd you mean?"

"It took Alex ages to finally get me to admit I loved you"

"Oh"

"I've never been in love before, you're my first real relationship and I want it to last" Seth smiled at her words and sat up on the couch and said "It will last, I'm not going anywhere babe I can promise you that" Rose smiled at that but was surprised when Seth lightly pressed his forehead against hers and sighed happily. "I'm so happy right now"

"Me too" Rose replied softly and smiled making Seth smile too, "I feel like I know you a lot more now"

"I feel the same, it's a weird feeling isn't it" Seth replied.

"I thought I was the only one who felt it!" Rose said as she laughed lightly, "I was afraid to say anything in case you thought I was stupid"

"Now why would I think that?"

"I don't know, you're smart and intelligent and I'm just... average I guess" Rose said making Seth laugh,

"Oh come on I'm not that smart"

"You are! You know big words that I never knew existed, you really know your stuff, you absorb everything and can learn things easy"

"That's not really true; there are some things I struggle with"

"But you're still smart"

"Rose don't put yourself down like this, you are very smart... look at the job you do! It takes some serious skill to draw and sketch things, you're incredibly talented so don't compare yourself to others. Yes I admit that I am quite smart but I don't want you to feel dumb around me, we get along just fine" Seth replied and then kissed Rose's forehead making her smile.

"I'm sorry Seth; I don't know what comes over me sometimes. I just think about it and there are so many beautiful women out there, who you could be with, to walk down the red carpet at parties and hang out at bars, I just wonder why you chose such an average dork like me"

Seth gave Rose a half smile and said "You really don't think much of yourself do you?"

"Having a friend like Harriet can really damage your self esteem"

"She was worthless Rose, you even heard her say she was envious of everything you did so don't ever think she was better than you. You were worth more and you're incredible. I don't care about other women, yes they might be gorgeous and sexy but that's all they are, not smart or intelligent or people who can make me laugh, they're nothing but gold diggers. I want to do everything with you Rose, hold your hand down the red carpet, take you out for stupidly expensive meals, take you places, make you laugh when you're sad, hear you sing in the shower, watch you kick everybody's ass at Mario in the studios, I wanna see and do all these things with you not them. So no more of this okay babe?" Seth finished and noticed Rose was staring blankly at the couch trying to hold back tears. But her eyes were shiny giving it away she was gonna cry, "Baby come here" Seth murmured and then pulled Rose into a hug and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "I promise I won't talk like this again"

"It's okay baby I understand, you were hurt in your past and treated like shit by assholes, but that's changing now okay? You've got me to lean on and everybody in the studios, you're not alone anymore" Seth murmured as he rocked Rose back and forth to try and stop her from crying, she eventually stopped and Seth leaned her back and smiled when he saw the state she was in.

"You're beautiful"

"I'm a mess, nobody looks pretty when they cry" Seth laughed as he watched Rose frantically try and clean her face up but it was to no avail. He smiled and suddenly had the urge to kiss her, so he did and he felt Rose melt into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him making Seth slowly slide his hands up her body towards her breasts. He couldn't stand it anymore; he wanted Rose and wanted her badly so he thought he'd take a chance and see how she'd react. Luckily enough she moaned making Seth break the kiss and murmur "You like that?"

"Yes" Rose whispered in response but then kissed Seth again this time with a little more passion. But Seth tried to pull away and said "Rose... you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure"

"You're not just saying that?"

"Seth, just shut up and kiss me" Rose replied making Seth laugh and kiss her once more, he shifted his hands towards her breasts again making her moan softly into his mouth. Rose felt quite nervous now as she slowly put her hands on Seth's thighs and moved them closer towards his crotch. This caused Seth to jump at the sudden contact, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Rose started to say but Seth cut her off with another kiss and then reached out to put her hands back where they were before. Once Seth started and was in the mood, he didn't stop. So he hoped Rose was ready, he'd try and be gentle but he wanted her too badly.

"Shouldn't we go upstairs?" Rose murmured, "So it's more comfortable?"

"Sounds good to me babe" Seth murmured back and then got up from the couch with Rose following behind him. She was really nervous now but it was too late to back out. This was something she really wanted but the thought of Seth seeing the scars on her back made her nervous. What if he thought they were hideous? She'd die of shame if he cringed at them or told her they were ugly. Realising she was being silly, Rose shook her head and then continued to follow Seth down the hallway and into the master bedroom. It always smelt like him, no matter how much perfume she sprayed around, it always smelt like him! But she couldn't complain, he smelt incredible and she couldn't help but shiver when she thought about him.

"You cold babe?" Seth asked noticing Rose was shaking slightly.

"I'm okay" Rose replied softly as she stood staring at Seth, not really sure what to do next, he would have to be in control as she knew zilch about sex.

"I'm nervous too Rose" Seth said softly as he stood in front of her after taking his shoes off, Rose just stared up at him and was about to speak but Seth pressed his lips against hers once more. They felt amazing on hers, he was always gentle and knew exactly what he was doing, so Rose had no complains when he started to nibble at her lips trying to get her to open them. She responded by parting her lips and felt Seth slowly guide his tongue inside to explore, this made her moan softly and move her hands so they were tugging at his t-shirt to take it off. This actually surprised Rose, but she continued to kiss him but whimpered at the loss when Seth pulled away and stared at her.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? I don't wanna rush into anything"

"This is what I want" Rose whispered back as she ran a hand slowly through Seth's hair pulling him down for another kiss. Seth kissed her back but slowly started to pull her towards the bed, then he slowly pushed her back making her lay down with him on top. He was still kissing her but he started to deepen it and pull at her t-shirt to take it off. But this made Rose tense making her break the kiss.

"What?" Seth said breathlessly, "I haven't hurt you have I?"

"I'm just a little self conscious" Rose squeaked out

"Rose we've seen a lot of each other and your body is beautiful, you shouldn't be ashamed"

"But my back" she replied as she tried to keep the tears back making Seth stare at her in surprise, he'd completely forgotten about the scars on her back. "Rose sit up in a minute" he murmured as he pulled her up so she was sitting there staring at him. "Lift your arms up" he commanded making Rose lift her arms up so he could remove her t-shirt, he exposed her pink bra and he couldn't help the bulge in his jeans harden.

"Seth don't-" Rose tried to protest as he unfastened her bra and threw it onto the floor leaving her half naked. "Shhh baby" Seth whispered as he moved Rose over so she was sitting in front of him exposing her entire back to him. What he saw did surprise him, but he wasn't disgusted by them at all. He loved Rose and accepted her for who she was, her body was beautiful so he was going to show her that her scars didn't bother him at all.

"You're so beautiful" Seth whispered as he started to plant kisses on her back, "Don't lie" Rose replied glumly making Seth plant more kisses on her shoulders and at the top of her neck, "I wouldn't lie about this Rose, you're beautiful so just relax" Rose couldn't help but shiver at his words, "You've got nothing to be ashamed of, with a body as amazing as yours" she moaned softly at his words and Seth felt her relax and let go, meaning she was in the mood and getting turned on. So he continued to kiss and caress her back, but still felt a pang of guilt inside as some of her scars were deep.

Why would somebody want to do this to someone else? They were sick!

"I'm gonna take care of you Rose" Seth whispered as he moved one hand towards her breasts to caress them as he kissed her back. Rose was starting to feel very comfortable and relaxed now, Seth really wasn't bothered by her scars and she couldn't help but moan out. She was feeling so many things inside and her tummy was doing summersaults she was that nervous. And what was happening between her legs? Why was she so wet?

Rose couldn't stand the teasing anymore, she wanted Seth and wanted him now so she turned around on the bed to face him, "You okay?" Seth asked quite surprised at her sudden movement, but he saw the look in her eyes and realised she was horny and extremely turned on. So he pulled her in for another passionate kiss and rolled her onto her back so he could lie on top. Rose moaned softly when she felt Seth pressed up against her, this cause him to smile and say "Like that do you?"

"I'd like it even more without your jeans on" Rose replied and surprised Seth who said, "You're the boss" and then gently eased himself off Rose to unfasten his jeans and pull them off. She'd seen him do this before, but she was still amazed at how gorgeous his body was. He was only in his boxers now and he just looked incredible. "I think this has gotta come off too" Seth murmured as he pulled off Rose's skirt along with her underwear exposing her completely. They'd never seen each other properly naked before, so Seth had to catch his breath when he looked at her. Her hair surrounded her perfectly and she just looked so damn delicious. He had to kiss her and taste her so he crawled up to her face and started to kiss her, but then he pulled away and made a trail of kisses down from her breasts to her belly button. Rose eventually realised what he wanted to do and suddenly felt very self conscious.

"Seth-" she started to say but was cut off when Seth started to kiss her thighs, he was driving her crazy with all of this teasing and what he was doing now was really turning her on. When she felt his tongue in her she nearly jumped off the bed, "Don't tense up babe just relax" Seth murmured making Rose lay back and start to relax as he started to lick and tease her. It felt incredible! He was teasing in all the right places but Rose gasped when he hit a certain area, "I think I've found your spot" Seth murmured in a deeper voice making Rose nearly melt, his voice was just amazing!

"Seth" Rose whispered as she grabbed the bed sheets and tried not to scream out, he was doing something good down there, but she couldn't help but moan loudly when he slid a finger inside of her. "Oh my"

"You like that?" Seth murmured as he used his fingers in a rhythmic motion making Rose moan out louder. This was turning Seth on now and he wanted her badly, so he slowly started to crawl up her body again until he was face to face with her. "That was incredible" Rose moaned out making Seth smile and kiss her lips, "We're just getting started babe" this made Rose giggle but then she looked into Seth's eyes and smiled, "You're so incredible"

"And you're gorgeous" Seth replied and then kissed her once more, but Rose deepened it and positioned herself so she could feel Seth near her entrance.

"That what you want?"

"Yes" Rose whispered.

"I promise I won't hurt you" Seth replied before rolling over on the bed to his bedside table, he opened the draw and pulled out a condom and then rolled back over to Rose who looked lost in thought. This was actually happening, she was about to lose her virginity to Seth, not many people could say that!

She was distracted from her thoughts when Seth started to kiss and tease her neck before lying on top of her again. He wasn't heavy so he didn't hurt Rose at all; she loved having his body pressed against hers. "Just relax" Seth whispered before kissing Rose softly as he positioned himself between her legs, he'd noticed that her breathing had increased and she was starting to shake. He was incredibly nervous too and all he could think about was lasting, because right now he was close to cumming and they hadn't even started yet.

"Don't tense baby, it will hurt" Seth murmured as he slowly started to guide himself into Rose, man she was tight!

"Oh myyy" Rose breathed out as she felt Seth reach her barrier; she knew it would hurt but she didn't care, she wanted him. "Just do it" She whispered in Seth's ear and then she jolted and moaned out as Seth pushed himself fully into her. Seth didn't move for a while, he was shaking just as much as Rose and his breathing had become rough and unsteady, "You okay?" he breathed out steadily on her shoulder, "Yes just move" Rose replied as she moved her arms so they were wrapped around his neck bringing him closer. But she moaned when Seth started to thrust himself in and out with deep strokes, he was definitely big that was for sure. This caused Rose to gasp and moan out but Seth captured her lips to swallow her cries as he went deeper inside.

"Oh god do that again" Rose moaned out as she pulled away from his kiss to moan onto his shoulder, "So you like that" Seth said and then did it again causing Rose to moan and dig her nails into his back. "I'm gonna lose it soon if you do that again" Seth moaned out as he began to thrust a bit quicker making Rose moan out with every thrust. But she pulled Seth down for another kiss and reached down and placed her hands on his ass to make him thrust deeper. But then Seth moved and said "Wanna be on top?" Rose moaned and without hesitation she rolled over with Seth so that she was now sitting on top of him. She felt Seth go even deeper and she couldn't help but moan as her hair fell around her face,

"Seth I don't know-"

"Shhh it's okay I'll guide you" Seth murmured as he put his hands firmly on her hips and began to rock her slowly. This caused Rose to moan and put her hands on his chest to help keep her balance as she rocked back and forth on him. This position felt amazing and she could feel herself getting closer to cumming as she picked up the pace, "Oh god baby go faster" Seth moaned out making Rose smile slightly, his voice had deepened and his breathing was increasing which was driving Rose insane. But she was surprised when Seth pressed her hips down harder so she was grinding against him hard and fast, "Oh god" Rose nearly screamed out as she dug her nails into Seth's chest causing him to groan and then growl at her and say, "Keep going I'm gonna cum" Rose couldn't really speak at the moment, the pressure of Seth deep inside of her was causing all sorts of new sensations she hadn't felt before. But she felt a sudden pressure down below and at the same time, Seth groaned out loudly and they both came together.

"Ohh goddd!" Rose moaned out and started to shake making Seth laugh slightly and say "Baby you okay?" but she couldn't speak, instead she just collapsed onto Seth in a heap. Seth laughed and wrapped his arms around her but could still feel her shaking, "Powerful orgasm huh?" Seth asked with a laugh making Rose laugh and look at him,

"Yes"

"That's a first for me"

"It is?"

"I've never seen a woman do that before" Seth replied making Rose laugh again and say "That was incredible I'm just-" she cut herself off and laughed again making Seth laugh too and hold her tightly. But he kissed her head and said "I'm gonna get cleaned up" then he slid out of her and slowly got out of the bed. Rose watched him walk away into his bathroom and then she sighed out of happiness. She was quite sore but other than that, everything was perfect.

She still had a few questions to ask Seth, he never did answer her about his parents, and she knew he loved them to pieces but Rose hadn't even met them yet. That would certainly be interesting when the time came. She'd be extremely nervous about it though in case she gave them the wrong impression and ended up looking silly. But she shook her head and smiled to herself again, she really was over dramatic about some things.

"You seem to do that a lot lately" she heard a voice beside her say and Rose turned to see Seth get back into the bed and look at her, "You always smile and shake your head about something, what do you think about?"

"Everything in general really"

"Like?"

"I've been thinking about your parents and what it would be like to meet them" Rose replied making Seth smile and say "That crazy pair"

"Surely they're not that bad"

"Nah they're good people, you'll love my mother"

"It's Perry isn't it?"

"Ann Perry MacFarlane and Ronald Milton MacFarlane" Seth replied proudly making Rose smile and say "I can't wait to meet them"

"We'll arrange something soon with them"

"Do they still live in Kent?"

"No they followed me out to LA a couple years ago"

"Do they live close?"

"Close but not too close"

"What about Rachael?"

"She lives pretty close too"

"I remember hearing somewhere that she used to live with you"

"Yeah I remember that too" Seth replied with a light laugh, "She was a nightmare but I didn't complain, she needed somewhere to stay whilst she got her foot in the door working with small companies doing voice over work, then she became a regular on Family Guy and American Dad"

"I've only met Rachael a couple times, but it was just through passing"

"Oh don't worry she knows a lot about you"

"She does?"

"We're the kind of family who talk a lot, I can't keep anything from her really, I tried once but she gets it out of me eventually. Another little trait she got from Ann"

"So what did you tell her?"

"Nothing serious, she figured out there was something going on as she said I'd be acting differently, and I told her what was happening and she was really happy for me, she said she can't wait to get to know you" Rose smiled at that, a little unsure of what to say next. But the silence was filled when Seth asked a question, "So what exactly happened with your parents Rose? What lead to you having such nasty scars on your back?"

Rose looked down at the blanket and laughed slightly, "I wasn't wanted as a baby, I just remember hearing screaming and shouting when I was little, then I remember daddy saying I was a bad daughter and he was leaving because of me. And then when he left my mama turned to drink and started to blame me for everything that went wrong"

"When did the beatings start?"

"When I was about 5, I remember walking into the room asking for something and then she just hit me, said everything was my fault and then she got the belt out and I just remember screaming for hours. She didn't care; she just threw me into my bedroom and left me to cry for hours. I was left bruised and torn apart and it continued for years"

"When did it stop?"

"When I was 15, she just broke down and cried and apologised for everything that had happened, but I didn't forgive her but I accepted it and then didn't talk to her. I was frightened to look her in the eye in case she beat me again. So I always avoided her until I turned 18 and then finally left home and had freedom"

"You got any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope I was the only child they had, I wasn't wanted at all, my mama wanted to travel and didn't want to be tied down with a baby, but my daddy made her keep me, but it just caused problems"

"I'm so sorry Rose, I wish things could have been different for you" Seth said sympathetically but Rose smiled and said "Seth it's okay, things have been different and I moved on and lived my life, to be honest I hope she's drunk herself to death"

"What about your father?"

"He moved to Hawaii and found a new perfect wife and had 2 kids with her"

"So you've got step brothers and sisters?"

"One sister and one brother, but I haven't even seen them or spoke to them before, my daddy just brags whenever he sends me an e-mail which is on the rare occasion" Rose replied with a lot of disgust in her voice, Seth could see she was really opening up now. She wasn't being shy considerate Rose; she was like a normal young woman who'd been through hell.

"You've really opened up since talking about this" Seth said as he propped himself up on his elbow and watched Rose who was sitting up with her arms draped over her knees, "I have?"

"Yeah you've really let your feelings go and I can see anger and passion, it's amazing"

"I hated my childhood Seth, look what she did to my back"

"See there you go, more passion! It's good to see this; you're coming out of your shell a lot more"

"Maybe talking about it helps" Rose suggested thoughtfully but then said "I haven't really had anybody to talk to about it, I told Harriet but she never cared. Nobody could understand what I'd been through"

"I understand" Seth said softly as he reached out to take her hand, "I hate what they did to you, if I ever met them I'd certainly have something to say"

"You'd probably never see them; I don't even know where my mama is! Or whether she's still alive, she lost contact with me when I moved out and I'm not important enough for my daddy, he loves his new family too much" Rose rolled her eyes and then stared down at the blanket, "But I don't wanna bring the happy mood down, I'm happy with my life now and I love what I've done and I'm proud of everything I've accomplished, I got to meet you, a thing I never thought I'd do"

Seth laughed a little and said "Maybe wishes do come true after all"

"If they did Seth I would have been with you a long time ago" Seth laughed again making Rose smile and run a hand through her hair, which was an absolute state after their frantic love making. "It's pretty late and we've got work tomorrow" Seth said as he looked at the clock noticing it was after midnight.

"It takes you ages to get to sleep anyway" Rose replied as she snuggled down into the blanket and leant up against Seth who wrapped an arm around her.

"I know it does babe"

"Why is that exactly?"

"After a long day of work my mind is just racing, always coming up with new ideas, processing everything that happened that day and just generally thinking about the show and if something was successful or not. It's a constant buzz and I have to fully relax before I can sleep otherwise I have weird dreams and sometimes have nightmares"

"Wow, I didn't realise a job like this could affect you so deeply"

"When you've got a lot on your mind it really can bother you, but I'm a lot better than I used to be. I hardly slept at all when I was younger; it was work, work and more work. I was crazy"

"I know how you feel"

"I can see that you're going down that road Rose and I would prefer it if you didn't, it's not nice as it takes its toll on your body and you become emotionally and mentally exhausted"

"Artie and Alex told me about the story of how you collapsed at your desk"

"That's my point exactly, I scared a lot of people when we first started in this business, I was frantically working trying to get the show successful but the more I pushed myself, the more damage I did to myself. I don't wanna see that happen to you Rose, stick to a work schedule and you can always join us in the writer's room or gag room to relax and unwind"

Rose smiled at Seth and said "I promise I won't work myself to death"

"And..."

"And I will come and see you in the writers room"

"Good girl" Seth replied and kissed her forehead, "Sleep now honey you're tired"

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna read for a bit and unwind"

"Okay then"

"Goodnight baby"

"Goodnight gorgeous" Rose replied and kissed Seth once more before snuggling down into the blanket to get some sleep. Seth sighed happily and then reached out to take his book off the nightstand to read for a while. But he couldn't stop smiling and thinking about the girl sleeping beside him. He was an extremely lucky man to have somebody as incredible as Rose, she was a real genuine down to earth girl and her heart was always in the right place. She always tried to give him everything he wanted and always put a smile on people's faces. She was incredible and he thanked his lucky stars he was fortunate enough to be in a relationship with her.

Realising he was too tired to read, Seth threw the book to one side and made himself comfortable and looked at Rose who was fast asleep. "Night baby" Seth whispered and kissed her cheek softly before settling himself down beside her and eventually falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning my beautiful Rosie" Seth sung softly as he leaned over Rose and watched her sleep, she looked amazing when she slept... even with her hair a complete mess. "It's time to wake up darling" Seth sung again making Rose eventually stir and turn to face him. He sung her awake every morning and she loved it, his voice was always in perfect harmony and it was a perfect way to wake up.

"Good morning my Rosie" Seth murmured as he planted a kiss on her forehead making her smile and say "Good morning gorgeous"

"Did you sleep well?"

"With you right beside me I always sleep well" Rose replied as she rolled onto her side to face him. Seth responded by lying on his side but he snuggled closer to Rose so they could talk. "What time is it?"

"About 7ish" Seth replied as he glanced at the bedside clock over Rose's shoulder, "We've got an early start today"

"You mean _you_ have" Rose teased making him smile in return and say, "Technically yes but I couldn't stand not talking to you for another second"

"How long have you been awake?"

"I was awake around 6"

"Why?"

"I usually wake up early and watch you sleep"

"Kinda creepy" Rose replied making Seth smirk and say "I love watching you sleep, watching you move around and sigh"

"I sigh?"

"You make a lot of noises in your sleep"

"Oh man that's embarrassing!" Rose replied and buried her face deep within the pillows making Seth laugh as he watched beside her,

"It's nothing bad"

"But they're still noises" Rose's reply sounded muffled under the pillows making Seth laugh again as he tried to pull them away,

"Don't hide away from me"

"You shouldn't have told me that though, I don't think you make any noises"

"I'm glad I don't"

"I'm just glad you don't snore!" Rose replied and laughed as she sat up in the bed and rearranged her hair; it looked dreadful in the mornings no matter how much she tried to tame it, it still looked awful.

"My beautiful Rosie" Seth sang softly as he watched Rose sort her hair out. "You're too good to me" Rose said softly as she snuggled back down into the bed and stared at Seth, "Every girl would love to be sang too in the morning, you do all the right things and it makes me feel so special"

"My parents taught me how to treat a lady with respect and told me to give her anything she wanted to make her happy"

"Just lying next to you makes me happy; I don't need to be showered with gifts. I just want your heart forever" Rose replied as she outstretched her hand to take Seth's who responded by squeezing hers softly, "You have my heart forever Rose and you won't ever lose it. Just promise me you won't break it"

"That's a thing I'd never do"

"I know Rosie, I trust you enough to know that you wouldn't break it"

"It makes me feel so special knowing you trust me that much"

"I don't really have many people to rely on anymore; being famous really proves who your true friends are and who is just using you to get into the spotlight, I'm a lucky man to have somebody as amazing as you, I know you won't hurt me Rose and I promise I won't ever hurt you. I'd sacrifice everything to make you happy"

"Not... everything"

"I would"

"Even your job?"

"If that's what it takes then yes I'd give it all up"

"Seth Woodbury MacFarlane you will not do such a thing! Don't you dare give up your career for me"

"I-"

"Don't even think such a thing; I wouldn't let you do anything like that for me. Your job is everything and I would feel awful if you gave that up" Seth realised he'd put his foot in it and said "I'm sorry babe, I shouldn't have said anything"

"Seth it's an amazing thing for a girl to hear but don't ever do that for me"

"Are you saying you wouldn't do it for me?"

"I'd drop everything and come running if you asked me too"

"That's exactly how I feel about you"

"But this is different; you've created a TV show millions of people watch around the world. How would they feel if they heard you're giving it all up for a girl?"

"I'm gonna have to give it up eventually, I don't want it to become some old washed up cartoon that nobody finds funny anymore"

"Family Guy is in its 8th season and American Dad has just hit its 5th season so you've got a while left yet"

"Rose this isn't something I want to do forever, I'm 31 this year and want to focus on other things"

"Like what?"

"Lots of things really, I need to start focusing on us and what our future holds"

"You really think about stuff like that?"

"Yeah I always have"

"So what do you think about?"

"I just think about what our children will look like" Rose smiled at that and then got lost in thought, having a baby with Seth would be amazing. He would make such beautiful children! Especially if they had a baby boy, he would be so beautiful!

"Hey don't get lost in thought, talk to me" Seth said as he poked Rose gently in the ribs once he'd noticed she'd got lost in thoughts.

"We'd make such beautiful children" is all she said and then smiled, "They'd be perfect"

"Of course they would be beautiful; they'd be coming from you"

"Seth you're gorgeous! If we have a little boy then he'd be beautiful"

"And a beautiful little girl, she'd look just like you" Rose blushed at Seth's words and then looked down at the blanket, she'd love to have children with him, but they were both too busy to even think about them.

"What would you rather have?"

"I'd love to have a little boy really, having a little Seth junior would be so amazing" Seth replied making Rose smile and say, "So no pressure then"

"Of course I wouldn't mind having a little girl either, I'd be okay with whatever we have"

"But like you said, it's a long time before we can think about having a family"

"I'm sorry if that's the impression I gave you Rose, but I love my work and I'd be too busy to tend to you if you need anything"

"I understand Seth and you sound like I'm desperate to have a baby, I'm just as busy remember... those storyboards do take a while"

"I guess we're both too busy to wanna think about having children then"

"It's not completely off the table is it?"

"Of course not! Rose we're gonna have everything we want soon"

"Just when the time is right" Rose agreed making Seth smile and say "Exactly... when the time is right"

"I love you"

"I love you too Rose, you're so understanding"

Rose smiled at that and said "I guess we better get moving then if _you_ have to get ready to go to work"

"Hey I could have left you here"

"And how would I have got to work?"

"Exactly" Seth replied teasingly making Rose glare at him and say, "Someday I will learn to drive and then I'd drive anywhere I want away from you" Seth just laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed and stretched. Memories of last night flooded his memory and he couldn't help but smile, it was perfect... exactly the way he wanted it to happen. They'd shared a beautiful thing together and he couldn't wait to do it again.

"Ouch" Rose mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed but felt extremely sore and uncomfortable down there. "Everything okay babe?" Seth asked when he heard her mumble to herself and watched the pain on her face.

"I'm okay just feeling a little sore" Rose replied and then blushed which made Seth look at her and say, "I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"No sweetie of course not"

"I wasn't too rough?"

"No honestly Seth I'm okay, it's just because it was... you know... my first time..." Rose trailed off and Seth made a noise as he finally understood, "Oh I get ya, do you need anything?"

"Probably a bath to ease the pain or a shower"

"Okay then, ladies first as usual" Seth replied as he gestured towards the bathroom making Rose smile and say "Thank you"

"You're welcome" then Seth watched her walk towards the bathroom and sucked in a breath, she was perfect! Although the scars on her back did make him frown, he just couldn't believe she went through all of that. If he ever met her parents he would definitely have something to say! Part of him wanted to try and track them down through the many connections he had, but he knew that Rose would hate him for it.

She tried to deny it, but Seth knew that Rose longed to see her parents again; no child could hate their parents no matter what they did to them. But Seth didn't know her well enough yet to believe that she still loved her parents, for all he knew she might want them dead after all! So it was best to keep his head down and just be there if she needed any support.

In the mean time though, Seth decided to get up from the bed and stretch once more, he had a busy day ahead of him so he needed to prepare for it. He hated days like this, he had so many table reads to go through, and then it was voice recordings, then he had to watch over the orchestra and then it was back to the studios to sit with the FOX executives to see if they could air the new episodes. They were so picky and he hated it! The censors always went crazy but he couldn't deny it, they took a lot of shit for him over the years. Some of the stuff could be pretty offensive but the censors allowed them to air it anyway.

But he had difficulty with certain things after he abandoned Kelly to go and chase Rose through the airport. She'd been extremely icy with him lately, and was very reluctant to give Rose the job as a storyboard artist. But luckily a few other guys stepped in and Rose landed the job without any issues. But sitting with Kelly was always awkward whenever they had to watch the episodes before they aired on TV, she kept picking on little things to try and get the episode banned. And quite frankly Seth had, had enough of it, she needed to grow up and move the hell on!

"Seth... the bathroom is free now" Rose said softly as she noticed that Seth had completely got lost in thoughts standing in his boxers... once again he looked delicious! But she had to control herself but her urges were going crazy with excitement and passion.

"Sorry honey I just got lost in thought"

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"I would but-" Seth cut himself off when he turned to face Rose who was standing in the bathroom doorway just wearing a towel. Her hair was dripping wet and she looked incredible. He wanted her and wanted her now, so he quickly walked over and pulled her close and then kissed her passionately. "What about work?" Is all Rose said but Seth replied, "Fuck em' I'm always late anyway" then he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, stripping her of the towel immediately. Rose laughed as his body covered hers to begin their morning love making session.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well look who just rolled into work an hour late" Danny said aloud to the group when he saw Seth and Rose walk into the studio hand in hand. Seth looked over to the group and smirked at the comment but Rose blushed a new shade of pink. "What did you two get up to?" Alec asked and laughed when he noticed Rose refused to look him in the eye, "I think somebody got some action" he continued and laughed again making the rest of the group hoot and holler at the two of them.<p>

"It's more action than you'll ever get" Seth replied and then laughed at Alec's expression, "I'm sorry that was too harsh"

"No, no Seth it's true" Alec replied pretending to be tearful and upset, "No woman will love me!" Rose couldn't help but giggle at that, making Seth smile as he looked at her. The smile on his face couldn't be replaced today, he was just too happy!

"Seriously you guys are just too happy this morning" Mila said noticing Rose was practically glowing and Seth just kept on smiling even though the guys were making pretty harsh comments. "Can't a girl just be happy?" Rose asked as she sat down on the couch making Alex stare at her, "A girl with a vibrator in her panties can only be as happy as you right now, what's got into you?" Seth laughed at that comment and then sipped his coffee once more, he loved knowing he was the cause of Rose's extreme happiness... or maybe she did have a vibrator in her panties... that would be awesome!

"I think it's time for a girl talk" Mila said as she looked at Rose and winked, "We've got a lot to discuss"

"Yes I think we have" Alex agreed as she got up from the couch and said "Rose come with me"

"Erm... okay" Rose replied blankly as she got up and followed Alex and Mila towards the conference room as the guys looked on. Seth knew what Alex was like; she'd want details and plenty of them.

"Oh my god you did MacFarlane didn't you?" Mila asked excitedly making Rose laugh and cover her face with her hands as she said, "Man you have a way of making me feel like a teenager!"

"Oh come on we wanna know we wanna know!" Mila said again as she jumped into the chair next to Rose, Alex soon seated herself too and then said, "He's got a midget penis hasn't he?" making Rose laugh hard.

"No!"

"Then what's it like?"

"Alex you're married with a baby!"

"So? Seth is my best friend and I need new material to kill him with and if you tell me his penis is small then I'd have enough jokes to slaughter him with until he retires"

Rose laughed again but said "Well I hate to disappoint you-"

"Noo! Don't tell me it's massive!"

"It's not... massive as you say... just big enough to..."

"Make you cum everywhere?"

"Oh man you make it sound so gross!"

"But it's true... come on Rose you're nearly 26 and you work with us now so you better get used to sex and fart jokes"

"I know I know but it's just a little embarrassing because Seth was my first"

"It's not embarrassing it's a respectable thing" Mila replied as she smiled and continued, "So... how was he?"

Rose giggled and eventually said "Magnificent!" making both women laugh with her, "He was just so gentle and caring, he showed me a completely different side to him"

"Nahh I can't see that side to MacFarlane, he'll always be the man with the voices to me" Mila replied with a small smile making Rose just look at her, "So in all honesty... you've never-"

"Had feelings for him?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I was attracted to him once but then I didn't see the point"

"Why?"

"It takes someone really special to catch his eye; he's always been too busy for women so there was no point trying to get his attention because he just wasn't interested. And whenever he was interested he always picked the wrong women"

"Mmm I'm gonna have to agree with that" Alex replied with a nod as she sipped her drink, "He's picked some right bimbos"

"Really? I didn't like to ask him in case he got really sensitive about it" Rose replied and felt uncomfortable for doing this, these women were in Seth's past and she knew nothing would ever happen with them.

"They were just after money" Mila replied, "Or were psycho's like Harriet, coming into the studio to take a tour and then start to moan because Seth was 'too busy to talk' and blah blah blah"

"That bad huh?"

"They were crazy but Seth couldn't see it, he thought they were charming and spent so much money on them, taking them to premieres of films and the FOX parties etc. They loved it and just saw dollar signs; they really did do a number on Seth"

Rose just looked at Mila, were people that mean? Just using somebody for money? She would never do that to him! Ever!

"We're not trying to scare you away Rose, but if you end up using Seth we will kill you" Alex said seriously,

"Hey I'm not using him okay? I love him and I don't care if he has millions or just 10 bucks in his pocket! I love Seth not his money" Rose replied making Alex stare at her wide eyed, where did this new attitude come from? She liked it!

"Wow you've really got tough since we first met" Alex said as she watched Rose take a deep breath to calm down, "I didn't know this was a delicate matter"

"It's not... just don't assume I'm using Seth for his money, he's still my idol and I love him"

"I'm sorry honey; we've just seen him get hurt a lot in the past"

"I still remember the hell you two went through to get each other" Mila said as she thought about everything that had happened, "You heard anything from that Harriet girl?"

"Nope not a thing thank goodness, I don't ever want to hear from her again"

"I hope she'd crawled into a hole somewhere" Alex said darkly as she narrowed her eyes, "She deserves nothing but bad things to happen to her"

"I know right! What was up with her?"

"It's called jealously Mila, a thing that many girls suffer with"

"Every woman gets jealous I guess"

"Yeah but not like that" Alex replied, "She's was full of jealously constantly"

"You really think so?" Rose added in as she listened to both women talk back and forth to each other.

"Oh absolutely" Mila replied, "I saw it in her eyes when you first came to the studios, we were all looking at your work and she hated it because nobody was paying attention to her"

"She was a cold bitter woman Rose, you're better off without her" Alex replied and then turned to face Rose, "You're surrounded by people who love and support you, nobody gets jealous in this business as we're all unique and special in our own way. So you fit right in here"

"I don't think about her anymore Alex and that's the honest truth, she was nothing and I've moved on from it. I'm happy where I am right now and I've got a lot to look forward to" Rose replied making Alex smile and hug her,

"I'm proud of you honey"

"Me too" Mila replied and then joined in the hug making Rose laugh and say "You guys are so weird"

"We better get back to the guys, Seth will be worried I've kept you for too long" Alex said and then laughed, "He's gonna avoid me all day now!"

"Don't worry I'll tease him" Mila said and smiled at Rose, "He's gonna get a lot of shit all day"

"What do you think the guys have said to him?" Rose asked curiously.

"They're probably torturing the poor man" Alex replied with a smirk, "It's like he's a virgin"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Rose" Alex couldn't help but laugh making Rose roll her eyes, "Like I said, you better get used to the madness"

"Believe me I'm trying" Rose replied and smiled as Alex still continued to giggle but she soon calmed down and said "So... are you joining us in the gag room today? We need some new material"

"I'll think about it, these storyboards are killing me and then I've gotta fill in for Michael and do some of the drawing of the scenes on the computer"

"Okay then just pop in and see us if you're free, it'll just be the usual crowd as Seth is tied up"

"I know he told me this morning, I really don't know how he does it"

"Me neither, that man is a walking machine that never stops, but I'll try and get hold of him later"

"How come?"

"Just need to speak to him about something"

"Oh right"

"Rosie don't get worried, me and Seth always check in on each other and catch up"

"I'm not worried... but I will punch you if you continue to call me Rosie" Rose replied with a grin making Alex laugh and say "I'm loving this new attitude"

"Hanging around Seth will cause you to have an attitude; he's so behind with technology!" Rose whined making Alex laugh,

"He's not much a handy man with technology, he's incredibly old fashioned and not afraid to show it"

"Another quality all other women hated" Mila added in, "He didn't have anybody to share his interests with, women run for the hills whenever he mentioned music etc."

"Wow the women he dated sound like bitches" Rose replied with a frown, "They were all blonde and dumb weren't they?"

"Yep... like a long chain of Jillian's" Alex replied making Rose smirk but then shake her head and say "Dear oh dear"

"But don't judge him Rose, we've all made stupid mistakes and done things we regret"

"Believe me Alex I know a lot about making mistakes and I won't be making anymore"

"That's good then, anyway we better get back to the guys"

"Okay then"

"Think about coming to see us"

"I will don't worry" Rose replied with a smile as she followed both Mila and Alex out the door to join the rest of the guys.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Rose will come and see us?" Alec asked as he doodled on his notepad,<p>

"I'm not sure, she was pretty tied up last time I checked on her" Danny replied as he watched what Alec was drawing, whenever a writer got lost in thought somebody wasn't too far away with drawing a stupid picture. And that's exactly what Alec was doing with Alex; she was completely lost in thought so Alec seized the opportunity to draw a goofy picture.

"Remember we've got to go and get her for her lunch break" Alex said as she shook her head to snap out of the trance she was in,

"Oh darn it you moved!" Alec grumbled making her smirk and say "I know you were drawing me dumbass, it was only a matter of time before it was done"

"Hey everybody else has been drawn by somebody... now it's your turn"

"It's Seth who draws people"

"Don't get me started on him Alex" Alec said making Alex smirk, "You think he's laughing at your joke but really he's giggling to himself about the picture he's drawn"

"You reckon he'll draw Rose?" Danny asked and then giggled, "She'd hate him"

"Nah she'd get her revenge and draw him" Alex replied.

"She's good at that" Danny said with a smile

"I think she's the only one who really challenges him and brings out his competitive side, it's incredible how they connect, they bounce off of each other and have the same explosive crazy energy" Alex replied with a grin, she was so happy for them! They were an amazing couple and she wished nothing but good things for them. She hoped Seth would marry her one day so he could keep her forever. She knew they'd last forever, but Seth wasn't good at handling pressure so he wouldn't like it if he was pressurised into marrying someone when he wasn't ready.

"Alex you gotta stop doing this" Danny said as he threw a balled up piece of paper at her, "You seem to be daydreaming a lot lately, so tell us what's wrong"

"I'm thinking about Seth and Rose that's all" Alex replied as she looked down at her notepad.

"What about them?"

"I just think that they're perfectly suited for each other"

"You're waiting for Seth to pop the question aren't you?" Alec asked and then smirked, "Seth getting married... man that would be weird to say after seeing him be a bachelor for so many years"

"I reckon with a little encouragement he would ask Rose to marry him" Danny replied with a small smile, "Like Alex said, they're perfectly matched"

"I'm not denying that" Alec said "It's just I don't think that Seth is the marriage type that's all, you saw how he was when we were at Patrick's wedding a couple years back. He was so uncomfortable in that environment"

"Maybe he's changed since then" Alex replied getting a little irritable with Alec's tone, what was up with him lately? He'd certainly changed these past few months, "And what's with your new harsh attitude? What's crawled up your ass and died?" Alec stared down at the floor trying to avoid her questions, "You're not getting out of it, tell us what's wrong"

"It's just not fair that's all"

"What's not fair?"

"I've known Seth a long time and now he's got a girl he's gonna change and split away from the group"

"Alec you really are quite stupid, of course he's not gonna do that! Yes some things might change but Seth will always be Seth and no woman can change that. And you love Rose right?"

"Yes"

"She's a good friend?"

"Of course she is"

"Then don't assume she's gonna take Seth away from us, we're all in this business together you know that"

Alec sighed and then looked at Alex, "You're right... I'm just being stupid about all this, it just bums me out that I'm still single"

"You'll find somebody perfect soon"

"Yeah man, somebody is out there waiting for you" Danny replied with a bright smile, "Or maybe somebody is in this room now wanting you" then he reached out and put his hand on Alec's leg and laughed as he shoved him off,

"That's gross man!"

"It was just a joke dude! I'm all for women trust me, I may be divorced with 2 boys but I'm still good at chasing women"

"Damn I thought you were being serious" Alec said with disappointment making Danny laugh again and say "It's always been you Alec!" then he jumped on him and both men rolled onto the floor pretending to make love. Alex was left on the couch laughing at both men on the floor, but they soon calmed down and seated themselves back on the couch.

"That was nice" Alec said as he readjusted his clothes and then cleared his throat, "Yes very enjoyable" Danny replied and then looked at Alex who just shook her head and said "Shouldn't we get back to these gags"

"My mind is just elsewhere" Danny rubbed at his eyes and then continued, "You know what would be hilarious?"

"What?"

"If Seth and Rose had a baby" Alex laughed as she thought about that, both seemed quite inexperienced when it came to children. She knew Rose looked after children sometimes, but she didn't seem like the type to know what to do with a baby of her own. "Seth changing a diaper would be funny" Alec said and then laughed as he thought about it in his head, "He'd probably hire somebody to change it for him!" then Alec laughed again making Danny laugh too,

"That sounds like Seth all right" then both men started to laugh hard making Alex shake her head again and say "You guys"

"Oh come on Alex you gotta admit it's funny" Danny said and then laughed as he saw Alex try and keep a straight face as she thought about it, but just like the guys, she was soon in a fit of laughter. For the rest of the afternoon, no gags were actually written down... instead they decided to make fun of Seth and had a pretty good time doing it. Of course they were extremely happy for Seth, but the thought of him becoming a father was rather amusing to them. They'd all come up with many jokes and they hoped Seth was prepared as he was gonna be put through hell for the rest of the week!


	4. Chapter 4

It was certainly true when they said time flies when you're having fun, well, it was definitely true for Rose. It had been a fun 2 weeks and she hoped the fun would continue. Both she and Seth had been getting to know each other more and more and now Rose felt closer to him more than ever. He'd told her everything about his childhood and he'd shared his experiences of RISD and working for Hannah Barbera, he told it with such detail it was so wonderful to hear it.

Seth was also interested to hear about Rose's childhood and she'd told him as much as she could remember. Being beaten nearly every night, she couldn't quite remember much as she'd passed out so many times from the pain her mother had inflicted on her. But she'd told him some of her happier memories and all of her dreams and ambitions making her feel much closer to Seth. She knew that Seth was the one right from the start, she'd idolised him for years and now she was in a relationship with him, she knew it was meant to be. He'd made her incredibly happy and she hoped nothing would destroy that.

Rose sighed happily to herself as she looked back down at her storyboards, she was nearly finished and then she could go and see the rest of the guys. She'd become a regular in the gag room and writer's room and she slowly started to feel comfortable in there. Usually Rose just sat back and watched everybody else pitch ideas back and forth. It was an extremely competitive environment and sometimes people spoke over each other and arguments would start.

There were so many creative minds in there sometimes it just felt like a warzone. But Rose had toughened up and now if she had an idea she'd quickly throw it out into the circle of people and then see how it went. Normally everything would go smoothly but there were sometimes where her ideas just flopped and failed. Everybody denied it, but they hated when their ideas were a fail in the room, they'd laugh it off as usual but Rose was good at spotting body language and she knew they hated being rejected.

"I know you all too well... suckers" Rose mumbled with a pencil in her mouth as she tied her hair up so it was out of her way, there were so many people in the room today it was getting quite warm. Seth had hired quite a few storyboard artists and crammed them all into tiny rooms; maybe he didn't think it through at the time...

"You always seem to be lost in your own world lately Rose" Martin said making Rose turn to look at him, "I'm not and don't hassle me about falling behind because I'm not" she replied sharply and then looked back down at her papers.

Martin hadn't exactly made a good positive impression when he first spoke to Rose; he was from an older generation so he was set in his ways about the storyboards. He didn't like it because Rose could work hard and get the job done quickly without any errors. So he always picked on her and always reminded her about her flaws, this made Rose snap back and stand up for herself. She was used to taking criticism but sometimes she needed to tell people the truth, even though it hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"Then how did you mean it Martin?" Rose replied whilst focusing on the page in front of her, "You haven't exactly been friendly since we first met so why should I bother giving you the time of day?"

"I misjudged you alright? I'm sorry"

"Why exactly did you misjudge me? Is it because I'm Seth's girlfriend?"

"No of course not"

"You thought he'd hire me just because he could? Because I'll have you know I was gonna have my own TV show before I decided to stay here with Seth"

"You had your own TV show?" Martin asked, completely surprised.

"Yes the BBC in London loved it and wanted me to create a series"

"But why didn't you go for it?"

"Because I belonged here with Family Guy, my heart told me to stay here and I'm glad I listened to it otherwise who knows what could have happened"

"I still think you should have gone for it" Martin replied a little forcefully.

"Why?" Rose asked as she wasn't pleased with his tone, what was up with him?

"You shouldn't have given up your dreams just for some man"

"Seth isn't just some man, I love and admire him. And you should respect him as he let you have a job here"

"I do respect him"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because I was in your shoes once, planned a cartoon of my own and it was ready to air but I had a fiancée back then who wanted me to drop everything and start a family with her"

"Oh" Rose said blankly as she swivelled round in her chair to face him, he looked extremely serious and she knew he was reminiscing about it all, "I foolishly agreed so I dropped everything and cancelled my contract with the company, the same time she laughed and walked out on me and took everything with her. I was left with nothing and was devastated"

"Oh"

"So yes I was extremely annoyed with you when we first met because I knew you were doing the same thing, throwing it all away for someone you love"

"It's different-"

"I know it's different with Seth, he's a good man I can see that and he'll take good care of you. But I still think you should have given your TV show a shot"

"There's always the future to look forward to" Rose replied thoughtfully with a small smile.

"Maybe you should consider pitching it to FOX? They might like it and then you'll give MacFarlane a run for his money" Martin said making Rose laugh and say "Now that sounds like a good idea"

"Then go for it Rose, I gave up my dreams... don't give up yours" Rose just stared at Martin, he did have a point, but she was extremely happy where she was at the moment and didn't want anything to change.

"Thanks Martin... given me a lot to think about" is all she said and then turned to face her desk again. She had no idea what Martin had been through... and why would she? She knew he'd been cold and mean since day one, but now he'd opened up and told her why he was a miserable jerk sometimes. It did shock her of course, nobody should go through that sort of pain, what kind of woman would do that to somebody they love? Sometimes people in this world were ridiculous! Everybody should be treated with respect and nobody should judge anybody!

Rose sighed heavily and then looked at Martin again; he was lost in his own world and looked pretty calm... maybe he was over it? Or maybe not, surely it wasn't easy to get over something like that, giving up your dreams to then have your heart crushed... yeah that would definitely take some time!

"I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh" Martin suddenly said making Rose slowly turn to look at him, "I just don't want to see somebody so young and smart go down the route I went down"

"Don't worry about me Martin I'm happy with how things are, me and Seth trust each other and I know he won't ever leave me"

"I wish I could trust somebody like that" Martin said glumly making Rose look at him again, she wasn't good with handling people like this; she wanted everybody to be happy and have a lot of fun so this made her feel extremely awkward. Martin was middle aged with iron grey hair and was a plump short man, Rose could tell he used to (or still did) comfort eat and he was usually sad or extremely angry. She knew now that he had a lot of baggage in his life... but she hadn't got a clue how to help him! She had baggage too so it was difficult to be the one to give advice.

Her philosophy on life was to live it to the fullest and have a hell of a lot of fun doing it. So when weepy depressed people were around her, she felt uncomfortable. Rose was the type of person to bounce off other people's moods, which is why she loved being with people who were happy and fun, she surrounded herself with people who were positive. Although she had the occasional off day... she didn't need people who were depressed and lonely, she just couldn't handle it.

"I wish I had a lot of things" Martin continued making Rose sigh and say, "Martin I'm not good at handling people like you, just try and cheer yourself up with something, think about the job you have! Most people would kill to have an amazing job like this and to work with Seth, think about the happy things in life"

"But I don't have anything that's happy, no woman will ever love me" Martin replied and Rose sighed again and said "I've gotta go I can't deal with this"

"But-"

"You're not dragging me down Martin, cheer your sorry ass up!" Then Rose got up from her desk and walked out the door to go and find the guys. She'd finished her workload for the day (thank goodness!) and was now free to do whatever she wanted. But now that she thought about it, she had a lot of unpacking to do back at the house. They'd left the boxes in the hallway and nearly fell over them this morning, so they needed to be dealt with otherwise they'd be there forever. Rose had noticed that Seth could be quite lazy sometimes, she knew he'd hired somebody to clean the house for him whilst he wasn't there, but she was soon gonna put a stop to that. Seth needed to learn what the real world was like and she was determined to show him every little thing... including cleaning the house by himself!

Rose thought about going home now, Seth was caught up in meetings and recordings etc. So he'd be at the studios till late and he hated it that Rose was waiting around bored. She never minded of course, but she knew that Seth never believed her and always arranged for her to go home before he did. She loved how considerate he was, but he needed to learn that she could make her own decisions, otherwise she'd kill him. Both she and Seth had very strong opinions and were both stubborn when it came to things they believed in. If Seth said something Rose would always challenge it and then they'd both try and state their points until one of them was right. But Rose couldn't complain, she loved Seth and everything about him, she'd accepted his flaws and she knew for sure he'd accepted hers. She was a pretty messed up woman with a bad past, but she'd found somebody to love her despite all those things, it was amazing!

"I suppose I better say goodbye to him" Rose mumbled as she walked down the narrow corridors towards his office, she passed many people and greeted every person with a smile. She didn't know every single person yet but she was close, she went out of her way to introduce herself to everybody on all 3 shows to show her love and respect for them.

She walked further down the corridor until she reached the cubicles where Artie and Spencer were based. Both of them were sitting there working but looked up when they heard movement near the corridor, "Hey stranger" Artie said with a bright smile when he saw it was Rose.

"Hey guys" Rose replied as she walked towards their cubicles to talk to them, "What's happening?"

"Nothing much, just the usual crappy paperwork" Spencer replied as he threw his pencil down on the desk and sighed, "It's pretty slow today as usual"

"Can't you go and see the guys?" Rose asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah we might do later, go and see what they're up to"

"Dude we gotta finish this thing first though" Artie replied making Spencer nod and say, "Oh yeah _that_ thing"

"What thing?" Rose asked curiously.

"There's a group of girls coming to tour the studios next week"

"Oh right, how come?"

"They won a competition to come and tour the studios"

"Oh like I did?"

"Not really, they run a website for Seth and MTV got involved and arranged for them to tour the studios"

"I thought it was up to Seth if competitions were arranged?"

"Nah not really, it has to be run through us and then we pass it along to Seth and he approved"

"So there's a tour next week?"

"Yep looks that way"

"Is it just girls?"

"Yeah a big bunch of girls who are completely obsessed with Seth"

"How obsessed?"

"Obsessed to think they can do impressions of the characters and get jobs here"

"Oh I see"

"Don't worry Rose we'll keep them away from you"

"Spencer why would you think I'd want to keep away from them?"

"I have no idea, you just don't see happy with the idea of people touring the studios"

"I honestly haven't got a problem with anything; I'd happily help you to give them the tour"

"But you still get lost in this place" Spencer teased making Rose glare at him and say "I'm getting better, I made it here to Seth's office all by myself"

"Mmm okay I'll let you off then"

Rose gave him a smug smile and then said "Is Seth around at all?"

"He was but then he had to shoot off somewhere"

"Oh okay then"

"Did you have something planned?"

"No I was just wondering where he was because I was gonna head off home but I needed to tell him"

"You finished your work?"

"Yeah everything is finished; I couldn't wait to get out of there!" Rose sighed out of frustration making Artie and Spencer look at each other, smirk and say, "Martin"

"How did-"

"Trust me Rose we know about him" Artie replied and smirked again, "You're not the first one to dislike him"

"He was the one who hated me when we first met"

"He's still bitter about a few things"

"I know, I got the full story"

"He told you everything?"

"Yeah I got a lecture on how I was stupid to give up my own cartoon show to chase after Seth"

"But... you're not chasing after Seth, you love each other" Artie said confused making Rose nod and say "Exactly! But he went crazy and then went depressed; I can't handle people like that"

"We know how you feel; I used to work in that room and I had to put up with him too"

"Can't we just build a new cubicle and put him in it?" Rose asked making the guys laugh and then Artie said, "He is a good worker and Seth likes him, but he's just gotta snap out of this depressive phase"

"Tell me about it! He brings the whole room down so then everybody is miserable and I just can't work when everybody is like that, it's too difficult when they're moaning about what they haven't and can't get" Rose shook her head and then stared down at the floor, some people really needed to appreciate what they had!

"Hey don't get angry on us, remember you're supposed to be happy and positive" Spencer said making Rose look at him and say "Don't worry I know I've been through some sketchy phases but I wouldn't go as low as him"

"Good girl" Rose smiled but then sighed and said, "It's a shame I can't get hold of Seth, I just wanted to let him know where I'll be in case he worries"

"We'll tell him for you if you like, I know it sucks but we can if you want"

Rose sighed and said, "Okay then, I'll only be at home so tell him there's no need to worry" Artie could see that this really did affect Rose, of course she didn't show it but there were still signs that she was upset.

"I know its hard Rose but you've gotta understand that Seth is a busy man, he's pulled from pillar to post on all 3 shows and everybody always needs him"

"I know guys I understand and I've accepted that he's busy, trust me I know what he's going through, I'm not upset about it because that would be selfish and unfair on Seth if I moan at him constantly. I knew what I was in for when we first started dating and I haven't got a problem with it" Rose replied with a bright smile, it really didn't bother her that Seth was always busy because she knew he'd make It up to her in other ways. She knew that other women wouldn't have the patience for a man like Seth; he was stubborn when it came to his work and it always came first. Rose wasn't upset about that, she respected his decision as she too, put work first. So their relationship was stronger when it came to them going home as they could relax and unwind together.

"I'm happy you feel that way Rose" Spencer replied as he watched her lost in thoughts, "Most other women wouldn't have the patience to put up with him, how _do_ you put up with it? He can be a pain in the ass with things!"

Rose laughed and then said, "If you love somebody you accept everything about them, good and bad things and I know he loves his work and he can be a bitch about it, but he recognises when he's gone too far and then apologises"

Artie smiled and said "You two are made for each other, just marry and get it over with"

Rose laughed at that and shook her head, "Oh please! That wouldn't happen"

"Why not?"

"I dunno... I always thought Seth wasn't the marriage type really, he likes to embrace life and wouldn't want to be tied down yet with being so busy an all"

"You never know what could happen with him Rose, he's always changing his mind and surprising us"

"Nahh I'm not getting my hopes up about anything, I wouldn't wanna think about it and then be disappointed"

"Never say never Rose" Spencer replied with a small smile making Rose smile and say "I guess so, anyway guys I'm heading out now... tell Seth to call me if he needs me"

"We will don't worry; want me to give him a kiss from you to?"

Rose just laughed and said "Look whatever makes you happy" making Artie laugh and then say "We'll talk to him don't worry, how are you getting back?"

"By cab I think, I'd say walk but its miles away"

"Take one of the cars; surely somebody will wanna drive you home"

"No its-"

"I'll arrange it now" Artie said before Rose could even respond, instead she just smiled and shook her head; they were too good to her!

"Transport will be on its way soon"

"Guess I better wait out front for it, I'll see you girls tomorrow" Rose replied and then waved to both men,

"See you tomorrow Rose" they both replied making her smile as she turned around and headed towards the exit to wait outside for her transport.

* * *

><p>Rose made it outside and stood in the warm summer breeze, the weather was always perfect around this time of year and she loved to be out in it. It did bother her that she couldn't walk home to Seth's, but it would be a helluva long way to walk! So she had to settle for transport which hadn't arrived yet, so she walked a little closer to the parking lot so they'd spot her when she arrived. But as she looked around she noticed there were a few people hanging around, of course that wasn't unusual... people where always hanging around seeing if they could get autographs from Seth and the cast. So Rose just shrugged her shoulders and thought nothing of it, but she was surprised when she heard a voice beside her, "Excuse me?"<p>

"Yes?" Rose replied quite startled as she wondered where the young woman had come from, she just came from out of nowhere!

"I was just wondering, are you Rose Daniels?" the young woman asked as she looked Rose up and down,

"Yep that's me"

"So you work here?"

"Yes I do it's a dream come true" Rose replied with a bright smile making the woman smile back and say "I can imagine it is, creating Family Guy must be incredible"

"It is believe me"

"I'm sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm Nicky Miles"

"It's nice to meet you, you know my name already... for some reason" Rose replied suspiciously making the woman laugh and say "I know somebody who knows you and I just recognised you from their description"

"Oh... okay then" Rose replied blankly as she stared at the woman, she didn't like where this was heading, who was she? And who did she know that knew her? Rose only had a few friends and most of them kept quiet about things, so who could have said something to this woman? And what did she want?

"I'm sorry to be a pain I know you don't know me"

"It's okay no worries"

"So heading anywhere fun?"

"No I'm just heading home for the time being"

"That wouldn't be Seth MacFarlane's home would it?"

"Erm..." Rose replied and then trailed off; she casually stared at the women and noticed she had a pen in her top jacket pocket and what looked like a notepad in her other pocket.. oh crap, this wasn't good! She was a reporter, Seth had warned her about this type of thing happening, she really needed to be careful about who she spoke too, as she couldn't trust anybody anymore.

"Is something wrong?" Nicky asked noticing Rose had trailed off and then got lost in thought, but she soon looked at her and said "No nothing is wrong I just erm... have to go for my transport" Thank goodness her transport had arrived and luckily it was Daniel so she was safe for a little while.

"But wait you didn't answer my question!" Nicky said and then followed Rose who was marching towards where Daniel had parked. "Afternoon Rose" he said brightly as he noticed it was Rose he'd be driving around, "Everything okay?"

"Just drive" Rose said quickly as she scurried into the car and closed the door and then locked it. Daniel got in shortly after and started the car and soon they were leaving the FOX lot to head home.

"Rose what happened back there?"

"Some reporter girl wanted to talk to me and ask me questions"

"About what?"

"About whether I was dating Seth and if I was heading back to his home" Rose replied as she stared out the rear window seeing the FOX studios disappear into the distance, and that reporter thank goodness.

"Yeah it does get pretty bad with reporters and paparazzi down there, you always have to watch what you say" Daniel replied as he glanced at Rose in the backseat and then stared at the road again. "You mean you get asked questions too?"

"Everybody does, they want to know what goes on in there and who Seth is dating. It drives them crazy that they have no information on anybody"

"She just asked me casual questions at first and then asked me about Seth"

"And did you reply?"

"No of course not! I looked at her and knew instantly who she was, so I kept my mouth shut and luckily you arrived"

"Why was she following you?"

"Because I didn't answer her question about Seth, she knew who I was before I could introduce myself. She said she knew somebody who knew me but I can't think of anybody"

"Maybe she's friends with somebody inside the building?"

"Nah if she was friends with somebody she'd know I was dating Seth, everybody knows I am"

"Hmm well like I said, just be careful from now on, they'd love to get gossip and spread it any way they could"

"Trust me they're not getting anything out of me, I can spot them easily. They don't exactly hide it that they're reporters because it's obvious by the way they ask questions"

"Really?"

"Well she gave the game away by having a pen and pad so I knew she was trouble"

"Yeah that's a pretty dumb thing to do"

"But do you think she'll come up with some bogus story now? I couldn't afford to have my face in magazines and all over the internet"

"Just keep your eyes peeled in case she does"

"Well what can I do if she has made a story up?"

"I'm sure Seth and his many lawyers etc can take care of it"

"Seth has lawyers?"

"Of course! He needs them for the type of cartoon he has, that man has been in trouble quite a few times"

"You mean he's been to court?"

"Well the show has been taken to court but he doesn't need to be there, his lawyers and some members of the FOX team take care of it"

"Has anybody ever won a case?"

"Not as far as I'm aware, nobody could win against a billion dollar cartoon Rose"

"Well that's true I guess"

"So don't worry about anything okay? Any trouble then tell Seth and he'll get his lawyers to sort it"

"Yeah okay then I wont think about it"

"That's good then, I take it we're heading back home?"

"Yeah to Seth's house"

"Don't you think of it as your house too?"

"Well... I kinda do but its Seth's house so I just refer to it as that" Daniel laughed and said "Okay then, to Seth's house it is" Rose just smiled when he said that, and then looked out the window getting lost in thought. She was so glad she didn't talk to that reporter... otherwise who knows what could have happened!

* * *

><p>Rose made it back home and sighed as she looked around at all the boxes, there were too many! "A lot of work to do now I guess" she mumbled as she shrugged her jacket off and hung it up and then slipped her shoes off. Music was the best cure for a job like this and luckily, Seth had wired speakers all around the house, so which ever room she was in she could still listen to music. That man had thought of everything... he really was a genius!<p>

Rose just grinned as she walked into the living room towards his stereo, he had hundreds of CDs and all of them were very old music which made her smile again. He really didn't like modern music, he said it had the same boring melody whereas an orchestra had more variety and you could relate to it more. Rose didn't disagree with him as she loved listening to big band music too; she could sit and watch the Family Guy orchestra for hours because they were so passionate. But she didn't rule out other music, she still loved listening to country music and that's what she decided to listen to. So she threw on one of her CDs and smiled when it started playing loudly in every room... it was perfect!

"Right let's get to it" Rose said happily as she walked back into the hallway to start moving the boxes around, Seth had arranged for somebody to bring the rest of her furniture to his house so now her dorm room was completely empty. She was no longer a university student, just a regular young woman... working for Family Guy, she certainly couldn't complain about that!

She never liked to brag... but sometimes she just couldn't help it.

All she could do was grin to herself as she started to lug some of the boxes upstairs, she never realised how many clothes she had until now. But most of them could be thrown out; they were old and worn now and were just no good. So that was another job to do but the main one was to clear the hallway before Seth came home. She knew he was obsessed with being clean so she needed to act fast before he came home and went crazy at her. So she picked up the pace and then started to sort through some of the clothes in the boxes.

"Wow I haven't seen these in a few months" Rose said and then smiled as she pulled out some of her favourite baseball t-shirts which were in different colours, she loved being colourful and wasn't ashamed of it. Most people criticised her and picked on her clothes when she was in a class, they were just pathetic no good idiots really who were jealous. Why pick on other people? It's just pathetic!

"No good losers" Rose mumbled as she started to hang up her clothes in her new walk-in wardrobe, it was amazing and was sooo roomy! Seth really was too good to her; he gave her everything she ever wanted and more. Of course she always tried to be considerate and say she didn't deserve it but he was not having any of it. Whenever they went shopping she always came back with something new, from clothes to jewellery.

Thinking of this made Rose reach up and play with the pendant on her necklace, she'd spotted a beautiful necklace with a diamond heart and fell in love with it instantly. She'd tried to hide it but Seth brought it straight away even though it did cost him a fortune but he didn't care. He'd told her he had money to spend and so he brought her something incredibly special. It was something she'd treasure forever.

"You're too good to me Seth" Rose mumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed and thought things through for a while. She knew that Seth could be sweet and incredibly generous, but she knew he had a wild streak in him too. He loved to go out and party with his friends and sometimes his sense of humour did shock her, he could be rude and crude and Rose didn't know how to take it. She was incredibly sensitive and sometimes took things to heart that were meant to be a joke. Seth couldn't see this yet, he thought she found everything funny like he did, he laughed things off and could come up with quick responses when people criticised him but Rose couldn't do that.

Growing up with a mother who treated her like dirt sometimes made her feel worthless, so if Seth ignored her to party with his friends she did get upset. Seth knew a lot of famous good looking women and whenever he introduced them to Rose they'd snigger and look down at her. And again, Seth couldn't see what the problem was... he thought everybody could get along in this world but that wasn't true. Some women got very jealous and it always pissed Rose off, she loved Seth for his heart not his money. Yes he was incredibly gorgeous and amazing but Rose didn't get with him because of those things, she just loved him because they had a lot in common. A guy met a girl and they fell in love, what was wrong with what? Some people needed to grow up!

Rose just sighed as she looked down at the floor and saw that there were clothes strewn everywhere, it seemed to be a much more difficult task than she expected, she felt alone and sad. But she knew she had nobody to fall back on as Seth was incredibly busy and couldn't come running home just because she felt lonely. That was just sad. So she eventually pulled it together and forced a smile on her face as her favourite Lady Antebellum song started playing. She needed to stay focused and get everything sorted otherwise she'd be here for hours.

* * *

><p>Many hours later Rose had finally finished unpacking her stuff and had tidied up the house so it was spotless, now she was exhausted. It was getting quite late and there was still no sign of Seth which did concern Rose, he was usually home by 10pm and now she began to worry. But there was no point worrying too much, he'd been up to his eyes in projects lately so it was no wonder he was working late hours.<p>

All Rose did was sigh as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, she'd decided to watch movies all night to keep herself entertained. Without Seth around she was quite bored, of course she'd been texting a few people from work but that didn't make her happy. Whenever she was on her own she felt lonely and bored, so she always tried to keep her mind focused without feeling weepy and depressed. To fight the boredom, she'd decided to watch scary films all night, but this was a stupid decision because now she was terrified somebody might burst through the door and murder her.

Why did Seth enjoy watching these films? She didn't mind the blood and gore but did they really have to burst through the door and make her jump? She'd spilt popcorn all over the floor about 3 times now, it was funny at the time but then she started to get bored of cleaning it up. This film was far more scarier than all the others she'd watched, it was that scary she'd decided to keep a few kitchen appliances close to her, surely she'd be able to attack someone with a wooden spoon right? That would scare them off!

"Oh my god this film just gets worse" Rose mumbled as she lifted the blanket up to her eyes so she could hide from the scary bits. Why did she have to watch somebody being chased through the woods with an axe? Stuff like this terrified her! All she could do was hide under the blanket until it was over, but she jumped out of her skin and grabbed hold of the spoon beside her when she heard a voice, "What are you doing?"

"Jeez don't scare me like that!" she replied in a panic as she held up the spoon making Seth smile slightly, "Why do you have a spoon?"

"Just in case"

"In case what? Who are you gonna kill with a spoon?"

"I just watched somebody get killed with a pencil, so yeah... I could kill you with a spoon" Seth laughed as he walked over to where Rose was sitting and then sat on the edge of the couch. He looked around at all the DVDs she'd been watching and soon said, "You've watched all these?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to keep myself busy and so I watched horror films all night"

"That's fair enough"

"But can I ask you summat?"

"Yes babe as always"

"What's wrong with you? Why do you have these films? They're awful!" Seth laughed again at her question and said "I was always a fan of horror films when I was younger, and they've just stuck with me"

"You must be mad"

"You're the one that's mad watching this film on your own" Seth said looking up at the TV to catch a glimpse of the film Rose was watching, "This one gave me nightmares for a couple of days"

"I think I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life now!" Rose replied as she sorted out the blanket to find the remote to pause the film.

"You've really scared yourself silly haven't you?" Seth asked noticing Rose looked extremely on edge and frightened, "No" is all she replied blankly as she looked at the window in case anything was standing there watching her.

"Rosie come here" Seth said soothingly as he outstretched his arms to show he wanted to cuddle. So Rose scooted over to him and sighed as she snuggled into him to get comfortable. Seth responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her and then kissed her on the head, "Better?"

"Yes" Rose replied softly as she snuggled deeper into the blanket making Seth smile and say "Wanna watch the rest of it? I'm here now to protect you"

"Okay then lets watch it together" Rose replied as she picked up the remote again and pressed play so the film started playing again. Seth felt Rose tense again as another scary bit started and then she soon gasped and hid her face in his chest, "How are you watching this? Aren't you scared?" Rose mumbled as she buried her face deeper into his chest making Seth laugh lightly and wrap his arms around her again, "I don't get scared Rose, not ever"

"Then you're weird" Seth just laughed again as he stared down at Rose, she looked adorable wrapped in his arms with her face hidden, he could tell she was shaken from watching the films so it was probably best to switch them off, "Come on baby it's time for bed"

"But don't you wanna watch the ending?"

"I know what happens and believe me, it doesn't end very well" Seth replied as he scooted forward on the couch with Rose still in his lap. She didn't weigh anything so he had no trouble reaching over her to get the remote to switch the film off. Then he got up from the couch carrying Rose who looked extremely sleepy. "Time for bed for you"

"I'm not sleepy" Rose mumbled as she fought to keep her eyes open making Seth smile and lightly kiss her nose, "You can't lie to me"

"But we haven't spoken about your day"

"Honey we can talk all day tomorrow, my schedule is pretty light so we'll see each other" All Rose did was mumble a reply as she was falling asleep now, Seth just sighed and said "Exactly the response I was looking for, love you too babe" then he smiled to himself as he carried Rose upstairs to their bedroom. He certainly had his hands full looking after Rose, but he couldn't complain as he'd be extremely bored without her. She'd changed his life for the better and made him see that there was more to life than just working. Rose was incredible and Seth could only smile at her, he thanked his lucky stars he met her and hoped that nobody ever took her away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know i know, Rose seems quite bitchy in this chapter.. but you wanted her to stand up for herself! haha :) plus i was in a bitchy mood when i wrote this and whenever i'm in a mood i somehow manage to write good chapters :D x_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Seth awoke to find that Rose wasn't sleeping beside him. He found this extremely strange as he was normally up before Rose, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. "Babe you in here?" Seth called out towards the bathroom but he got no response, then he shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure there's an explanation" he said to himself quietly as he looked over at the clock and saw it was 9am, which was a lie in for him! Normally they were up really early due to his hectic schedule, but thankfully today he had little to do. This meant he could spend more time with Rose, he didn't like to admit it but he hated being away from her so much, but he respected her for being so understanding. She stood by his side through everything and never once complained about anything. Instead she just smiled and was always there with a kind word and a gentle hug. She was incredible and Seth found himself grinning once more whenever he thought about her. Damn she'd surely got under his skin! He knew now that this was it for him, Rose was the one and he knew he'd be lost without her. But maybe it was too soon to ask her to marry him? Or maybe it wasn't? He didn't know what to think of the situation, all he knew is that he loved her and she was definitely the one for him.

"But the big question right now is where are you?" Seth mumbled as he slowly rolled out of bed and stood on the floor, he rubbed his eyes and then looked around the room. Not a sound was coming from the bathroom or the walk-in closet so she wasn't in there choosing which outfit to wear that day. Seth had certainly had fun winding Rose up about her clothes, he sometimes walked in on her talking to herself about her clothes and it was always funny. He mocked her until she threw shoes at him and kicked him out of the room. He loved teasing her about things like that, it never got old!

Seth just shook his head as he exited the bedroom to head downstairs; the house was dead silent so now he was just confused. Where had she got to? But then he heard the slow rumble of thunder and knew exactly where he'd find her. So he walked through the house until he reached the backdoors and then he saw her sitting outside near the pool.

Another slow rumble of thunder made Rose shudder and then grin; she loved this type of weather! She'd been out in the garden for a few hours now; she woke up early due worrying about the reporter she spoke to yesterday. Of course she didn't tell Seth about it because there was nothing to say that was important, but now she felt bad about it and knew she'd have to tell him eventually. She could never ever keep anything from anybody, it was too hard! Plus she wasn't very good at hiding things, there were always tell tale signs that she was up to something and people always got it out of her in the end. So it was time to be honest with Seth and tell him what happened.

But now she just had to wait till he woke up, she didn't like to disturb him when he was sleeping. He barely got enough sleep as it is because of working constant late hours. Seth was certainly pushing himself to the limit lately and she didn't like to show it, but Rose always worried about him. Nothing ever really pleased Seth, he'd admitted that quite a few times during interviews, he was never satisfied with what he was doing, instead he worried that it was going to suck instead. So he always worked extra hard to make sure everything was perfect, but that always had consequences.

Rose just shook her head as then sighed as she thought about that, she loved Seth dearly but if he didn't slow down now, he'd work himself to death. "Silly man" Rose mumbled as she looked out at the view in front of her, it was just breath taking! Seth lived high up in the hills right on the edge so the view was amazing, she could see the city and it was incredible. It always made her feel calm and relaxed as she stared out at the twinkling lights, it was just peaceful. But the storm that was slowly brewing was making Rose feel excited inside, she loved thunderstorms ever since she was a little girl. They were amazing and the lightning was spectacular! And this storm looked like it was gonna be a bad one, the hot weather had lasted too long and now the thunderstorm was payback. All the humid and muggy conditions made it worse so Rose couldn't wait to watch the lightning; she just hoped it didn't start raining yet!

Another loud grumble of thunder made Rose jump, she wasn't expecting that at all, she was too lost in thoughts. She also didn't expect to hear that familiar voice behind her, "I thought I'd find you here"

"How did you guess?"

"Ever since we've lived together you disappear whenever there's a thunderstorm"

Rose smiled at that and said "I love them"

"May I ask why?" Seth replied as he lowered himself to the floor and sat next to Rose who smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's the excitement and the electricity they bring, when I used to run away from my mama when she had the belt, I used to sit outside and watch the sky and it just relaxed me. And then one afternoon I watched a thunderstorm build up and it just amazed me, and since then I've been hooked"

"Are you gonna turn into one of these storm chaser people?"

Rose laughed lightly at that and said "I've thought about it, but just never really wanted to do it"

"You're fascinating you know that?"

"What just because I like thunderstorms?" Rose replied laughing.

"It's because you notice things, you pay attention to the little details and its amazing to watch. I just think of a thunderstorm as 'oh man it's raining, I can't do what I want' but you see things in a different light and I just love watching it, it just amazes me that you're more open to things. It just shows how close minded I am" Seth said laughing slightly making Rose smile and say "Wow... I've never really thought about it to be honest, I just thought everybody did things the same as me"

"Nope nobody is like you" Seth replied making Rose smile again and say "That's just strange, and no you're not close minded"

"I am trust me"

"From what I've seen you're really not, you can't be when you do the job that you do. You have to be open to new ideas and let change happen; otherwise you'd end up with the same boring ideas going into each episode. You're a very open minded guy Seth and don't ever be ashamed to show it"

"As if you just made me blush" Seth replied and laughed as he covered his cheeks up making Rose laugh and say "Yes! I've always wanted to do that"

"Oh geez" Seth said and buried his face once more, "Hey don't hide it, you're adorable when you blush" Seth looked up at Rose who just stared at him shocked, he looked so cute with his cheeks all red, "I love you" is all she could say making Seth smile and say "Love you more" then he leant forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Rose smiled as she kissed him back and then leant back to look into his eyes, they were just perfect.

"So how come you were up early?" Seth asked quietly as he reached out and played with the necklace that he brought her. "I just couldn't sleep" Rose replied as she stared blankly down at the floor, but she smiled lightly when she saw another flash of lightning followed by a horrendous rumble of thunder. "Shouldn't we go inside now?" Seth asked as he looked up at the sky noticing the storm was getting worse,

"When it rains we'll go inside" Rose replied making Seth smile slightly and say "Okay, but how come you looked worried a minute ago? What's happened?"

"Nothing"

"Liar, I know there's something you're not telling me"

Rose flinched at that and then sighed in defeat, "I erm... kinda got followed by a reporter yesterday"

"Oh"

"She asked me some questions but I didn't answer I swear because I figured out who she was"

"What kind of questions?"

"She just asked me if I was going home to your house"

"And what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything I promise, I just walked towards the limo and got in" Seth was quiet for a while making Rose nervous, she didn't know he'd take it this badly... she didn't even say anything to her! "Please don't be angry, I honestly didn't say anything to her"

"Honey I'm not angry"

"Then why are you so quiet? You're worrying me"

"I'm just surprised that they targeted you to be honest"

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later"

"How did she know who you were?"

"She said she knew somebody in the building who knew me"

"Who would be a snitch and talk to reporters?"

"Seth I don't think any staff member would talk to them because they know what kind of trouble it would cause"

"Then who would talk to her?"

"Maybe somebody noticed us on the streets? Seth we're not exactly secretive, we're happy and proud of our relationship... aren't we?" Rose asked cautiously making Seth look at her, "Of course I'm proud of our relationship, I don't care who see's us because we're happy and in love. But I just don't like it when shit like this happens"

"But-"

"Of course I can deal with it Rose, I have many lawyers who will sort it out and I have an opinion about everything so I'm prepared if anything happens" Rose just looked at Seth blankly, she didn't realise how fired up he was about the paparazzi, she knew he didn't like them but he was showing a new side right now.

"So... you don't reckon that woman will write an article?"

"She can do her best but my lawyers can soon get it sorted" Seth replied as he stared out at the sky which had turned darker as the storm was getting worse.

"Seth I honestly didn't say anything to her, please don't be angry" Seth turned to look at Rose and he knew straight away that he'd scared her, he could see the pain in her eyes which made him sigh and say "I'm sorry Rose, I didn't mean to scare you"

"I've just never really seen you angry before"

"The paparazzi just piss me off that's all, always trying to interfere in my life"

"I thought you didn't pay attention to the news or stuff like that?"

"I tend to keep away from it but they still get to me, just in other ways"

"Like how?"

"Well... getting to you for one, and sometimes they try and get to my family which does bother me a lot. If you don't tell them what they want to hear, they try to find things out in other ways, and they test the waters to see if they can get to you through friends and relatives etc."

"Wow that sounds awful"

"It is believe me"

"So... can I ask you something?"

"As always"

"Have you, you know... ever lost anybody through the paparazzi?"

"How do you mean?"

"A girlfriend or family members?"

"Yes... I lost a girlfriend because she sold her story to a magazine for money"

"Oh"

"She made up a lot of shit and got me into a world of trouble" Rose just looked at Seth, unsure whether to keep asking him questions. But deep down she felt awful about asking and knew it was rude to bother him about it. When he felt ready, he'd tell her the rest, she really didn't like to bombard him with questions when it was such a sensitive subject.

"I'm sorry" is all she said because it was all she could think of to say, it didn't help but she knew saying sorry was the best thing. "It's in the past now Rose, like everything else" Seth replied as he looked at Rose who looked deep in thought, "Just promise me you won't do something like that" that made Rose look at Seth in complete astonishment, "Seth I would never do such a thing, how many times do we have to go through this? I love you for you, I love your heart and soul and your sweet nature, your money doesn't bother me and it never will. So what if you make millions? It hasn't got to your head and that's incredible to see"

"It will never go to my head"

"And that's an amazing thing, you're still rooted to the ground and your head isn't floating around in space"

"That won't ever change, yeah I can be a little obsessive and controlling but that's only because I strive to be the best at what I do, nothing is ever good enough so I work my fingers to the bone to get things right" Rose just looked at Seth and smiled widely, he was really showing his true colours now and she really liked it, he was passionate and a little crazy... but she liked it!

"I'm really starting to see the real you now" She said quietly making Seth smile and say "I try to hide the real me in case people don't like it but with you, I'm not afraid to show my weaknesses because I know you'll love and support me and not tell anybody"

"What's the point of sharing every little detail about our relationship? The things we do are between us and shouldn't be spread around" Seth just smiled at Rose; finally somebody felt the same way he did!

"Where did you come from? I can't believe I was lucky enough to find somebody like you"

"Right back at ya roomy" Rose replied and then giggled making Seth smile again and wrap his arm around her. "We just seem to be mushy with our words lately" is all he said making Rose laugh lightly and say "I know... kinda sick isn't it?"

"Just a little bit"

"We're not gonna turn into one of those gooey mushy lovey dovey couples are we?"

"Pfft no" Is all Seth replied making Rose laugh and say "I'm glad!"

"Good... now go make me some breakfast bitch" Seth replied and then laughed when Rose nearly shoved him into the pool, "Make your own asshole... or get the maid to do it"

"I can't you fired her remember?"

"Only because she was annoying... I can clean better than her! No good useless bitch!" Seth just laughed at that, he loved it when Rose started ranting about something, her voice got squeaky and her cheeks went red, and it was just funny to watch.

"Why do you laugh at my ranting?" Rose said through laughter making Seth laugh and say "Because you look like you're gonna turn into the hulk" then he did some impressions making Rose start laughing all over again. She could barely breathe by the time he'd finished, he was just awesome!

"I really don't look like that do I?"

"Nahh I was just kidding" Seth replied still trying to shake off the laughter to be serious again, "But it is funny" Rose smiled and then looked at her watch, it was after 10 already!

"Wow we've been out here a long time"

"I know, and it hasn't even rained yet" Seth replied as he looked at the thunderclouds rolling around, they were actually pretty cool. "I don't reckon it will rain, normally when it thunders, it rains about 10 minutes into the storm"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning the storm hasn't hit us fully yet" Rose replied with a small smile, "But we might catch the rain when he head into the city" Seth smiled then as he rose to his feet, pulling Rose up with him. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they both stood to watch the ferocious lightning illuminate the sky.

"It always seems that trouble is out to get us lately" Rose said quietly as she rubbed Seth's arms lightly making him smile and kiss her neck, "They won't ever get to us babe, we're a lot stronger than they think so they won't ruin what we have"

"You promise?" Rose whispered as she was enjoying the light kisses Seth was planting all over her neck, "I promise" Seth whispered back as he pressed himself up against Rose causing her to gasp and then start to grind against him. She liked this position, but she was too embarrassed to try it during sex in case she looked horrible. Seth would be in complete control during that position and he'd see everything, and she wasn't exactly a huge fan of her bum... it was big like everyone else's!

"What are you thinking about?" Seth murmured in her ear making her shudder in excitement, she'd been grinding up against him so much she realised just how excited and ready he was. "I was just thinking-" Rose cut herself off when Seth reached forward to take her hand to guide it into his boxers making him shudder with excitement. Rose slowly started to stroke him, her breath caught in her throat as she thought about Seth fucking her hard and rough. She'd never had these thoughts before, she loved it when they made love softly and slowly, but there was something about Seth standing right behind her that was turning her on even more. She wanted him badly in this position, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. So she hoped he'd get the hint if she pressed herself up against him again.

"Ohh I know what you want" Seth breathed out as he was enjoying what Rose was doing to him, "You want it from behind don't you"

"Yes" Rose replied quietly as she almost jumped when Seth guided his hand into her panties. She'd been outside wearing her dressing gown but Seth had undone it and tossed it to one side, thank goodness he didn't have any neighbours! He guided his hand down towards her and began to stroke her slowly, noticing just how wet and ready she was. "Ohhh" Rose moaned out as he guided a finger inside her and began to move it slowly, "Please" she gasped out as she leant her head back onto Seth's shoulder, he captured her lips for a few quick kisses but Rose couldn't help but moan when Seth groaned and began to nibble at her ear. He couldn't take it anymore, there was no rational way to do it... he had to fuck her. He'd always thought he'd be gentle and caring with Rose, but they both wanted this and wanted it badly.

"Fuck me" Rose moaned out as she turned to kiss Seth again who kissed her back but said, "Move over to the chairs" then Rose walked over to the chairs and was surprised when Seth bent her over, leaving her no choice but to hold onto the chair so she didn't fall over. Then she felt Seth behind her and noticed he'd stripped his boxers off leaving him naked, she really hoped nobody would be able to see this, she'd regret it later but right now she was horny and in desperate need of fucking. She shuddered when Seth pulled her thong down and she stepped out of it and kicked it to one side. Then she felt Seth rub himself up and down her wet entrance, and then she gasped when he held onto her hips and pushed himself inside. Now this felt like heaven. He'd pushed himself deeper inside than he'd ever gone before, making Rose realise just how big he was.

"You alright?" Seth breathed out slowly as he'd noticed Rose looked about ready to scream, "Just move" is all she instructed making Seth smirk and then start to thrust in and out of her roughly. There was no gentle about this, he needed to go fast as he was about ready to explode. They both needed the release and going fast was the only way to make that happen.

Rose gripped the chair tighter as Seth picked up the pace and began to pound into her harder, his grip tightened on her hips and he couldn't help but moan. "Ohhh god yes" Rose nearly screamed out as she felt a wave of pleasure washing over her, Seth had made her orgasm before but nothing compared to this. The feelings were spreading through her tummy making her feel giddy inside and she knew Seth was getting close to.

"You like being fucked in this position?" Seth groaned out making Rose moan and say "Yes" as she gripped the chair tighter as finally she released and the orgasm tore through her. Seth came not long after as he'd gripped Rose's hips so hard they began to hurt, but he let go and slowly pulled out of Rose who shuddered with pleasure. Then she tried to stand up but her legs felt like jelly after that powerful orgasm, she was still having little ripples of pleasure. Seth caught her just in time and laughed as she still looked dreamy, "You okay?" he asked her with a smile making her laugh and say "I'm great"

"Can you walk by yourself?"

"Nope" is all she said making Seth laugh and say "Well we better get moving and get to work"

"Whatever you say sailor" Rose replied dreamily making Seth laugh as he swept her off her feet and took her into the house so they could get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Seth could only smile as he stood next to Rose in the elevator. She'd been singing Lady Antebellum all the way to work in the car and was now humming songs as they headed towards the Family Guy studios. Of course she was giggling as she looked at Seth because she knew he wasn't used to this type of behaviour. But she had her fun and playful moments and right now, nothing could bother her she was that happy. She and Seth had had fun this morning and it had put both of them in a good mood. So Rose decided to show it by singing and humming her favourite songs.<p>

When the doors chimed open, Seth stepped out first and extended his hand for Rose to hold making her smile as they strolled along through the corridors. Everybody greeted them with friendly smiles and waves, all of which Seth and Rose returned. There was no point being moody or stroppy... today was a good day!

"Morning guys" Alex said cheerfully as she was sitting on the couch near the table tennis table where a bunch of the guys were playing. But they stopped when they noticed Seth and Rose walking towards them. "Morning everybody" Rose said cheerfully as she smiled up at Seth and then sat on the couch next to Alex who looked at her and then grinned. She knew exactly what had happened this morning and mumbled "Sex sex sex sex" making Rose smirk and then cover her face to hide her blush. All Seth could do was look at her as he didn't hear what Alex has said so now he was confused. But when he caught Alex making sex faces he soon realised why Rose had turned red and couldn't look up from the floor.

"This is nice and awkward" is all Seth said making Alex laugh and say "It had to be done I'm sorry, Rose just can't hide anything from us!"

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Rose protested making Alex smirk and Seth laugh lightly as he put his arm around her waist.

"So what's happening today Seth?" Alex asked with a bright smile as Mila came over to the couch and plopped herself down to see what was happening.

"Not much really, a few recordings and just the usual"

"Sounds like a great day"

"You can take off after the recordings if you want? I don't want to keep you waiting around"

"Jeez Seth what's with the good mood? Is the sex that good?" Alex teased making Rose laugh and cover her face once more. Seth however just beamed at Alex showing her that he wasn't bothered by the comments, yes the sex was good... it was damn good!

"Okay you grinning like that is giving me the creeps" Alex admitted making Seth eventually laugh and say "I knew it would creep you out"

"Of course it would, you look like a paedophile at Disney world" Seth couldn't help but laugh hard at that,

"Wow I've never heard that before"

"It's not as good as the vibrator panties though" Mila added in and then giggled as Rose smiled at that, "Man it would be awesome if they were real" Seth stared at Rose in surprise as she said that but then he wrapped his arms around her and said "You just keep getting better and better"

Rose laughed and said "But it would be awesome if they were! I'd never have a crap day again!"

"I'm in one that too, move over MacFarlane! Screw Family Guy we're gonna make vibrator panties instead" Mila said enthusiastically making Rose laugh at Seth's completely astonished face. "I sounded a bit too enthusiastic didn't I?"

"Just a tad" Rose replied making Mila laugh and say "It just sounds like an awesome idea!" then she laughed again and grabbed a notepad off the table and started to scribble notes down and draw pictures. Seth just smiled but turned his attention to the voice next to him, "I hate to interrupt this vibrator conversation, believe me it's killing me... but Seth we've got a small problem"

"What's up Artie?"

"Well you know we've got a small group coming to tour the studios?"

"Yes that's next week?"

"Well that's where the problem is"

"Oh"

"Yeah they rang and asked if they could switch to today"

"Today?"

"Yes"

"As in right now?"

"Yes Seth that means today"

"Okay then I'm sure that will be okay"

"Are you sure? You don't sound too happy"

"I'm okay with it but it's just a little surprising"

"I can ring them and say it can't happen?"

"No don't do that, of course its okay"

"Okay then"

"Are you showing them around?"

"Well I am your assistant and bitch boy so yes" Artie replied and laughed as Seth laughed and said "I'll be around to meet them"

"Make sure you are... they've basically come here to meet you anyway"

"Really?"

"Yeah they're crazy about you"

"Oh jeez" is all Seth said making Rose snigger next to him, "I don't see why you're sniggering"

"Because you're gonna be followed by a bunch of obsessed girls all day" Rose replied and started giggling like a little girl making Seth smile and shake his head. He loved it when she was like this, they should have sex every hour if it made her this happy!

"So you're really okay with this Seth?" Artie asked cautiously as he noticed Seth looked confused and blank, "Yes of course I am, you know I love meeting fans" Seth replied with a small smile making Artie nod and say "Okay then, they're due in at 1 so be prepared" Seth looked at his watch and saw it was nearly midday. "I'll keep my eye on the time; I should be around here for most of the afternoon recording voices so they're bound to find me"

"Alright then I'll come back and see you about 2ish... if I haven't blown my brains out" Artie replied as he walked off shaking his head making Seth laugh but Rose looked confused, "He didn't look too happy"

"He'll be fine babe, it's just we get a lot of weird fans"

"I know that for sure" Rose replied as she frowned when she remembered what Harriet did to her when they came to visit the studios. She couldn't quite believe that had happened and she was still in the studios actually working here, somebody was definitely watching out for her, but she couldn't work out who it could be!

"I could always help him with the tour if he wanted?" Rose suggested making Seth smile and say "You can if you want"

"It would be fun!"

"Wow you sound enthusiastic"

"Well I was once a fan touring the studios if you remember" Seth smiled at that, "So maybe I can talk to the group and share my experience and how it literally changed my life"

"I reckon that would be a nice thing to do" Mila said as she looked up from the notepad she was drawing on, "They'd be happy to hear stories about working here"

"Or they'd eat you and Artie alive to try and get to Seth" Alex added in

"Yeah that too" Mila said thoughtfully, "Didn't think of that"

"Thanks guys... really supportive" Rose said sarcastically making both women laugh,

"You should know what fans are like now Rose"

"I'm aware... I'm just hoping these people are normal"

"Rose... there are no normal fans" Alex said seriously making Rose pull a face and say "Again, thanks for the support" Seth just laughed and kissed her forehead and said "You'll be fine babe, just go with the flow"

"I'll try too but if they're too crazy then I won't bother"

"I'm sure they'll be fine Rose just try and talk to them" Alex replied with a small smile making Rose smile back in return. It was definitely going to be an interesting afternoon for everybody!

* * *

><p>"You sure you're okay?" Artie asked Rose as she stared blankly at the paper aeroplane she just made,<p>

"Yeah I'm all good Artie"

"You look so distant though"

"Nah I'm all good, just wondering what this tour will turn out like"

"It'll be good I reckon"

"I hope so"

"You don't have to do it Rose, me and Spencer will take care of it and you can talk to them when they come and meet the guys"

"I reckon that would probably be a good idea, I'm just not up to it"

"What's eating at ya Rose?" Rose just looked at Artie and then sighed, "I just sometimes get stressed and bothered with work"

"The storyboards?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah they do get frustrating, believe me I've gone through it myself but it'll work itself out"

"You really think so?"

"I know so, you're a fantastic artist and your drawings are awesome so don't ever think that you're not good enough"

Rose smiled a little at that but then said "Sometimes I really wish Seth's schedule was lighter"

"I know you do honey but he is a very busy man"

"Yeah I know but it does get frustrating but I've got the patience to put up with it"

"A lot better than some women did"

"I heard about that, he's chosen some right weirdos"

"Tell me about it, he really can pick some odd women"

"Like me?"

"Trust me you're the complete opposite of every girl he's dated, the only reason I can say that is because every five minutes you haven't pulled out a compact mirror to check your make-up"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Exactly! You're just different" Rose beamed at that, she was happy that she was different to all of the other women. Why would she want to check her make-up all the time? She knew she looked okay; she only wore light make-up so why did she need to check it?

"Well I'm glad I'm different"

"I'm glad you are too, it makes you so much fun"

"That's a good thing"

"You're the only woman I know who wants to make paper aeroplanes"

"They're fun to make" Rose said as she finished folding the wings so it would fly properly, "I'm done now anyway, how about yours?"

"Ready to rock" Artie said as he held up his plane proudly making Rose smile and say "Let's start then"

"Let's go" Artie replied getting up from his chair to stand next to the corner of his desk, "We start here and see whose plane flies the furthest"

"I know how the game works dumbass" Rose replied smirking making Artie glare at her,

"It's a good game"

"Okay, okay calm down" Artie laughed at that and said "Come on let's go" Rose stood next to Artie and then they counted down and threw their planes at the same time to see who won. Rose cheered loudly as it was her plane that flew the furthest whilst Artie's crashed onto somebody else's desk.

"Yes! I won!" Rose replied as she danced around the room making Artie glare at her,

"You cheated"

"I did not!"

"You always win at games"

"Because I'm awesome!" Rose replied and then danced around again but laughed and ran away when Artie started chasing after her.

"Come here!"

"No! I won and that's that" Rose laughed again as Artie nearly caught her but she quickly swerved out the way and he came crashing down to the floor. Rose had to stop running to laugh at that because it was so funny! He just fell face first onto the floor with no way of stopping himself and it made Rose keel over in laughter. She couldn't even speak when Spencer and Seth walked into the office area where they were standing.

"Wow this looks awkward" Spencer said as he watched Rose laughing whilst Artie was still lying on the floor, "What happened?"

"He-" Rose tried to say before laughing hard again, she was holding her ribs because they ached so much from laughing, she'd laugh herself a six pack if she didn't stop!

"And she hasn't even had cake today" Seth said with a smile as he found it funny that Rose was laughing so much, "I'm guessing Artie tripped or you pushed him over?"

"Tripped" Rose said and then giggled again but she was slowly calming down now as he ribs were aching so much. "Thanks for the help getting up guys" Artie said as he got up from the floor slowly and readjusted himself, "Ohh we're sorry man it just looked like you had it under control" Seth said trying to be serious but he soon smirked when Rose giggled again.

"This war isn't over" Artie said to Rose who blew raspberries at him, "Just because my aeroplane won"

"Aeroplane games? Are you 10?" Spencer asked making Seth laugh as he sipped his drink slowly and stared at Rose, her cheeks had gone red and she looked so happy and adorable right now. "It was just a fun game to pass the time" Rose said as she walked over to her paper plane to see if it wasn't damaged, but as she bent down her t-shirt rode up exposing her back to Seth who couldn't help but frown. He still couldn't believe she had scars like that on her back, she was the sweetest woman he'd ever met, so how could somebody do something like that?

At first he didn't like the idea in his head, but now he thought that tracking down her parents was a good idea, he wanted to give them a piece of his mind!

"Seth quit doing that" Rose said softly as she stood in front of him and stared up at his gorgeous face, he had a habit of daydreaming lately and she always wondered what he thought about. "I'm sorry babe" Seth replied quietly as he looked at Rose who was beaming at him, man he loved this woman! She was always there with a warm smile and positive words. "I've gotta go to a quick meeting now but I'll be back for lunch I promise and then I'm free for the afternoon so we can do anything you want"

"That sounds like fun" Rose said happily making Seth grin, "It's a beautiful day now that the storm has cleared up, so maybe we could go for a stroll and do some shopping? As much as you hate it, yes we are low on groceries"

"You've eaten all of that cereal?" Seth asked making Rose blush and look down at the floor, "No"

"Admit it... you have"

"Oh come on! You eat it too"

"Not as much as you, I barely get a bowlful before you come along" Rose just scowled at Seth making him grin in return, "Okay we'll go grocery shopping and do whatever you want" that made Rose smile widely and said "Sounds like a plan, I'll meet you later then?"

"Absolutely" Seth replied with a small smile before he kissed Rose softly on the lips and then he hugged her gently, "I love you" Rose said into his chest and then laughed as it sounded muffled, "I love you more babe" Seth replied as he kissed her head before pulling away to head towards his office. Spencer smiled at Rose before following Seth into his office. She wondered what they were doing but she didn't have much time to dwell on it as Artie's phone rang and he found out the girls had arrived for the tour.

The fun was just about to begin!


	6. Chapter 6

"Seth tell me why I'm in here with you? This seems kinda gay" Spencer said as he watched Seth sit behind his desk and load up his computer,

"I just wanted you in here with me"

"Sounding a little more gay"

"Yeah that did sound gay I apologise"

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna try and track down Rose's parents"

"What? Why?"

"Because I've got a few things to say to them"

"But... Seth come on, don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Have you not seen the scars on Rose's back?"

"Well yeah I've caught a glimpse of them before, why?"

"Spencer its horrifying to see such deep scars like that on someone's back!"

"Yes it is awful but I don't think Rose will be happy to find out you're doing this"

"She's not going to find out"

"What?"

"I'm not telling her I'm doing this and neither are you"

"Seth this is just crazy! You do realise that if she finds out she'll be angry with you?"

"I'm aware of what she'll do Spencer, but it's killing me! I can't sit around knowing those bastards are still out there living their lives not realising what they've done to their daughter. She's scarred both mentally and physically and I want them to know what they've done"

"How are you even going to track them down?"

"I've got some contacts and one of them gave me this website" Seth loaded up the programme on his screen and Spencer looked at it and was quite surprised, "Jeez Seth that's one of the top programmes the FBI use, how the hell did you get hold of that?"

"Like I said, I have my ways" Seth said as he waited for the programme to finish loading, but then he thought about it and cursed, "Ahh crap"

"What?"

"Rose hasn't told me their names so I can't find them"

"Well surely that programme has photos on it so maybe they have records? You never know"

"That's true; if I type Daniels in then it might come up with them"

"Go for it then" Spencer said as he pulled up a chair beside Seth to see what the programme would find. Seth typed in the information he had and then after a couple of minutes, there were soon results on his screen.

"Okay here we go" Seth said as he skimmed through the results until he clicked on a name, "Marcus Daniels... this might be it" the picture came up of a rough looking man with dark features and a menacing look in his eyes.

"Yikes I hope that's not him" Spencer said as he stared at the picture, "What's his current location?"

"Hawaii" is all Seth said shocked, this was obviously Rose's dad as he had similar features and his hometown was Hawaii, exactly where Rose said he was living now.

"That guy has a family?" Spencer said shocked as he read through the details, "And he was in jail for assault... yeah this guy sounds bad"

"This has got to be her dad"

"I'd have to agree with you on that, he looks like a shady and dodgy character and if you say he fits the bill then it's gotta be him"

"I hate him already" Seth said frowning, "And I don't hate people but this guy..." Seth trailed off and leant back in his chair and rubbed at his eyes, this guy had a lot to say for himself. Abandoning Rose when she was a baby and saying it was her fault, how could a parent say that to a child?

"So what are you gonna do now?" Spencer asked as he noticed Seth staring daggers at the picture on the screen.

"Have him followed so I can gather information on his whereabouts"

"But if he's in Hawaii won't that be difficult?"

"With the money and power I have, it won't be difficult at all" Spencer just stared wide eyed at Seth, where had this attitude come from? This was a new side of Seth and it scared him!

"What about her mom? Rose mentioned something about her being dead?"

"Nah I reckon she's still alive, but her whereabouts are a mystery"

"Try and find her on that database then" Spencer replied as he watched Seth bookmark that page for Rose's dad and then he opened a new search to look for her mom. Just like her dad, he typed in the little information he had and soon he had results but not as many this time. He opened all of the records and soon found himself surprised as he'd managed to find who he was looking for.

"Maggie Daniels" Seth muttered as he studied the picture of the woman, yep it was definitely her, she looked exactly like Rose, from the stunning blue eyes and the little button nose to the exact same high cheek bones. It was her alright.

"You reckon this is the one?" Spencer asked as he too studied the picture and saw the spitting image of Rose,

"Yep that's definitely her"

"Where's her location then?" Seth read the information but was completely at a loss when he saw 'Deceased' underneath the information.

"Oh my god" is all he said.

"What?" Spencer asked curiously.

"She's dead"

"What?"

"She's dead, it says right there that she's deceased"

"So Rose was right?"

"Rose only said she'd probably drunk herself to death but she never actually said she was actually dead"

"Oh... do you know how she died?"

"Drug and alcohol overdose"

"Man that's bad"

"It just proves that Rose was right about her, she didn't and couldn't change"

"Does it say where she's buried?"

"Erm... here"

"What?"

"She's buried here in LA"

"Man that's shocking, she was living here this whole time without Rose knowing?"

"Looks that way"

"That's pretty awful" Spencer said quite shocked at the news he'd just heard, "Now's the awkward part, how are you gonna let Rose know?"

Seth sighed and said "I haven't got a clue man; I wasn't expecting to find this out"

"Well you did say you wanted to check up on them and you did, at least now you know what's happened and where her dad is"

"I wonder if he's even aware that she's dead" Seth said thoughtfully as he clicked back onto Marcus's page showing the menacing photo again, "He's got the right to know about it"

"I wouldn't get too involved Seth because it could lead to all kinds of trouble, what if he wants to see Rose? She'd be mortified if her dad wanted to see her"

"That's true, but I just want to help her so badly"

"You have helped her Seth, you've helped her move on from that pain and suffering and she's happy"

"But she's got to find out about her mom"

"So what are gonna do?"

"I'm not sure, admitting the truth would probably be easier but I couldn't bear the thought of losing her over this"

"You won't lose her, yes she might be angry but if you explain yourself then she'll understand" Seth just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, what was he going to do now? Rose was in such a happy mood and he couldn't bear to ruin it, but she needed to know the truth about her mom.

"Should I go and get her?" Spencer asked softly making Seth look at him,

"It's gotta be now?"

"It's gotta be now" Spencer repeated making Seth sigh and say "Okay, let's do it"

* * *

><p>"Wow... they seem like such bitches" Alex mumbled to Rose making her giggle at she was doodling on her notepad. It had been a pretty slow afternoon in the studios; Seth had gone missing so nobody could record voices until he was back. So now everybody was waiting around and just making light conversation. But the main topic for Alex and Rose was the bunch of girls that were touring the studios, Artie was showing them around and Rose couldn't help but smile as she remembered the tour that she went on. Artie had shown her around every room and made polite conversation so it was never awkward. The only downside to that was that it brought back awful memories of Harriet and how embarrassing she was when they had the tour. But then Rose had to smile, she was the one that got a job and a boyfriend while Harriet remained a no good whore.<p>

"They're making so many bad impressions, how can Artie stand to laugh at them?" Alex mumbled making Rose giggle again as she looked at the group of girls. They were all dressed in miniskirts and caked in make-up... oh yeah... Seth was _definitely_ going to fall for that look...

"They do look ridiculous I'll admit that" Rose said as she stared at the gang but she noticed one of the girls kept staring at her, she was dressed mostly in black and was quite round and chubby but looked proud. But she kept chancing glances at Rose which was making her feel quite uneasy, "Some people are weird"

"Why?" Alex asked as she noticed Rose looking at the gang,

"One of the girls keeps looking over at us"

"That's nothing to worry about; don't you know we're in a zoo? They'll be feeding us peanuts soon and asking us to do tricks" Rose laughed at that making Alex smile, "I'm not doing Lois impressions all afternoon, Seth better drag his ass over here soon, he's been hiding for a long time now"

"I can go and find him if you want? I'm bored of being stared at"

"Do whatever you like honey I'm not going anywhere, so I'll be here when you get back" Alex replied with a bright smile making Rose smile and then hug her lightly, "I'll be back in a minute"

"Take your time" Alex replied as Rose got up from the couch to head towards Seth's office to see if he was in there. The last she saw of him was when he went in his office so maybe he was still there? There was only one way to find out so she headed towards the offices smiling and greeting everybody she saw along the way. But she got stopped when she heard Artie say "Now if you want to meet somebody interesting then you have to speak to the lovely Rose Daniels" Rose spun round in her tracks and looked at Artie with a bright smile, then she looked at the gang of girls, some were smiling and genuinely happy to meet her, others just kept looking around the room hoping to meet Seth.

"Hi guys what's up?" Rose asked politely and smiled when some of the girls smiled and greeted her in return, "I'm just about to head somewhere but I promise I'll return and talk to you"

"No worries Rose take your time" Artie said and smiled as Rose smiled back and then headed down the corridor to find Seth.

But she kept bumping into people and now it was Spencer's turn to surprise her, "Rose, there you are"

"What's up Spence?"

"Seth needs to talk to you"

"Okay..." Rose replied a little confused but she knew Spencer was being serious so she said, "Point me in the right direction and I'll find him"

"He's in his office"

"I'll go find him then" then she headed down the corridor with Spencer following behind,

"Are you okay?" Rose asked when she noticed he looked white as a sheet and very worried, "I'm fine Rose don't worry"

"You sure? You're not looking so good"

"How'd you mean?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost; you're as pale as a sheet"

"Honestly I'm alright, just not feeling too great at the moment"

"Okay then, why don't you take something if it's that bad?"

"I'll get a drink and it'll probably help calm me down"

"Okay" Rose said softly as she looked at Spencer again, what was he hiding? She'd never seen him like this before, a lot of people were acting suspicious lately and it was very confusing.

Rose stood outside Seth's office and lightly knocked on the door in a specific pattern, a thing she always did to let him know it was her. Seth opened the door a little while later and smiled when he saw her, "You okay babe?"

"I'm fine" Rose said as she walked into the office when Seth stepped aside to let her in, "The question is, are you okay? Because Spencer came looking for me looking as white as a sheet. Has something happened?" Seth stared blankly at Rose unable to put a sentence together, how was he going to explain himself? She'd hate him forever!

"Seth?" Rose asked as she raised her eyebrows and stared at him, "You gonna answer me?"

"I think it's best you sit down for this" Seth said gently as he looked deep into Rose's eyes and knew she was truly and honestly confused now, but she did as he said and was soon sitting patiently on the couch near his desk. "Now just remember Rose that I love you so much and only want what's best for you and I was trying to do the right thing" Seth said making Rose stare at him blankly,

"Okay Seth you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"I erm... did a little research today"

"And?"

"It was on your parents"

"Oh" Rose said shocked and then stared at him blankly again, "And..."

"I found out a few things"

"Like?"

"Your dad is still living in Hawaii"

"I kinda figured that... and mama?"

"She's..." Seth trailed off then and looked at Rose, she was just too precious to hurt and he couldn't face it... but it needed to be done.

"Seth you're really scaring me now, what have you found out?"

"Your mom, she's... deceased"

"What?"

"Rose I'm so sorry"

"She's dead?"

"Yes"

"You're telling me that my mom is dead?"

"Yes sweetie I'm sorry"

"But... when? How?"

"She died a little over a month ago from a drug and alcohol overdose"

"Sounds just like mama" Rose said quietly and then ran a hand through her hair, "How did you even find out about this?"

"I was doing a little research on them"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to find them"

"Why?"

"So I could see what they looked like so if I ever saw them I'd give them a piece of my fucking mind! Look what they've done to you Rose! I was thinking of you and thought this was the right thing!"

"By researching my parents? Seth that sounds so creepy and weird!"

"I know it does and I'm sorry but I just can't sit back and let them get away with what they did"

"Well you've already got one parent crossed off the list!" Rose replied and then covered her face with her hands; she couldn't believe this was happening.

Her mom was dead? She was actually dead?

"Rose I'm so sorry I really am" Seth said as he knelt in front of Rose and tried to pry her hands away from her face, he eventually got her to lower them and she just looked blank, "Honey I just thought I was doing what was best for you, you always mention them and I thought maybe if I found out some information on their whereabouts we could go and see them" Rose just stared at Seth then about to say some horrible things, but when she saw the sadness and sorrow in his eyes all of her anger melted away. He was only trying to help and it was a sweet thing to do, she couldn't stay mad at him, he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Honey I'm sorry" Seth said again softly as he ran his hand gently through her hair making her look at him once more,

"I know you are and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you"

"It's okay to be angry Rose, feel whatever your feeling and let it out and I'll be here to support you" Rose just leant forward and rested her head on Seth's shoulder, she felt incredibly numb and couldn't move her arms to wrap them around him. She still couldn't quite believe her mom no longer walked this earth, she was really gone.

"My mama is gone" Rose said blankly as she stared at the wall in front of her, Seth gently leant her back so she was looking directly at him now,

"Yes" is all Seth said and then stroked her face lightly,

"She's really gone"

"I'm sorry Rose"

"Is she buried here?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"Not far from here"

"She was living here all this time?"

"Yes"

"And she didn't even want to talk to me?" Seth couldn't find an answer to that question so he just pulled her into another gentle hug. This time Rose moved her arms and snuggled closer to Seth until she couldn't get any closer. She needed him now, he was her only real best friend and her everything, she needed him now more than anything.

"Don't ever leave me" Rose whispered as she held tighter to him, "Babe I'm not going anywhere, I'm yours forever" Seth murmured back and then wrapped his arms around her tighter, she was his everything and he couldn't even think about losing her. And he knew that she needed him now more than anything so he had to be supportive and loving.

"I love you" Rose said softly as she untangled herself from Seth to stare into his eyes, he was hurting just as much as she was, she could definitely see that. "I love you too, more than anything and I promise I'll support you through this"

"I know" Rose whispered back as she pressed her forehead against his softly, it was nice to sit in the quiet and think without it being awkward. Seth sat with her quietly and watched her as she stared blankly at the floor, so he decided to kiss her lightly on the lips to bring her back to earth. Rose jumped slightly at the sudden contact but she gave him a small smile and then kissed him back in return.

"I'm free now honey, want to grab a late bite? Take your mind off a few things?" Rose nodded a little and then Seth helped her to her feet as she still looked unsteady and very pale,

"Spencer knew about it?" Rose asked quietly as she stared at Seth,

"Yes honey he was in here when I found out"

"That explains why he looked like this too"

"You're probably right; he did look a bit shaken"

"I wonder why I wasn't told about her death" Rose said curiously making Seth look at her completely unsure of what to say, "I can't think of what to say babe without hurting you, I can't answer these things"

"I'm not expecting you too, I'm sorry" Rose said gently and then pulled him into another hug, "I'm just so shocked and confused, I wouldn't know who to turn to for answers" Seth did have a light bulb go off in his head when she said that,

"There is a way"

"How?"

"Well, I was going to hire private investigators to look into your dad's life to see where he was, maybe I could gather information on your mom and see what happened" Rose looked stunned at that, he could really do that? He'd definitely got contacts in very high places!

"You could really do that?"

"With a bit of money and some talking I could get the job done within a week"

"A week? That quick?"

"Money and people in high places, it wouldn't take much for them to do what I wanted them to do"

"You seem to be full of surprises lately" Rose said as she stared up at him, "And you're proving to be a very powerful man"

"But I'm genuine and level headed"

"I can't argue with that" Rose replied with a small smile, but the growling in her stomach brought them back to reality. "Let's get you some food" Seth said softly as he walked over to his chair to get his jacket and his wallet from out of the desk draw. Then he opened the door for Rose and they walked out of the office hand in hand to head out to grab some lunch.

* * *

><p>"They're still here?" Rose asked Alex as she was Seth got back to the studios, the girls had been there since half 1 and it was now close to 4pm. "It's a long tour and they haven't met Seth yet, until they meet him they're not going anywhere" Alec replied making Rose look at him,<p>

"Die-hard fans or obsessed?"

"Obsessed" both Alex and Alec said together making Rose smirk at them both,

"Rough day talking to them?"

"They've driven us mad asking for autographs and pictures and asking us to do the voices and blah blah blah" Alex said and then shook her head, "They'll be gone soon after Seth has finished up with them" Rose looked over at Seth who was engaging in conversation with the group of girls, they were drooling over him! It was quite gross but Rose noticed that same girl catching glimpses at Rose again.

Who was she? And why did she keep staring at her? Fans these days were nuts!

"Rose you seem dazed" Alec said as he studied Rose standing there looking lost and confused about something,

"I'm alright, still hungry though"

"Have you got hollow legs? Surely you've just eaten plenty with Seth?" Alex asked and smiled when Rose smiled and said "It did fill me up but now I'm hungry again"

"Go get some candy then, you eat enough of the stuff" Rose smiled at that and then slowly walked down the corridor to head to the small canteen to get some candy, it had every kind of candy you could think of, from American candy to English chocolate and sweets. But Rose couldn't help but grin when she saw that they had more gummy bears, she loved gummy bears! And fizzy cola bottles! Oh man she was happy about that! But the pain in her chest about her mom came whizzing back and she soon stared blankly at the wall.

"Rose?" came a small voice making her look up to see Karl staring at her, "You alright?"

"I'm fine Karl just sort of zoned out there for a moment" Rose plastered a smile on her face and soon Karl fell for it and smiled back at her. "I see you've got your usual" he said as he nodded towards her hands which were full of bags of gummy bears and cola bottles,

"You haven't had any for ages!" Rose exclaimed happily making Karl laugh and say "Well they're hard to order all the time, especially when you keep eating them so quickly"

Rose just grinned at that and said "You love me really"

"I can't argue with that" Karl said making Rose beam at him, "I've gotta head somewhere but I'm sure I'll catch you later?"

"Absolutely, I'm sure you'll be back for more sweets in a bit"

"I'm not that bad!" Rose replied through laughter as she glanced down at the counter to see what other candy bars she could eat. But she jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice beside her, "It's Rose isn't it?" Rose looked up and saw that it was the girl who kept staring at her.

"Yes it is, and you are?" Rose replied politely making the girl look at her,

"Melissa"

"Well it's nice to meet you Melissa, are you enjoying the tour?"

"Oh yes its wonderful" Rose stared at Melissa and thought she was being quite rude with her tone of voice but she decided to try and strike up a decent conversation, "I bet you're happy to meet Seth"

"I've been trying to meet him for years, he's my inspiration and I love him" Melissa replied as she stuck her nose up in the air trying to make Rose feel intimidated, Rose however just raised her eyebrows and then shook her head and said "He's the reason I got into animation, I've followed his career for ages"

"I'm his biggest fan" Melissa said as she flicked her hair back making Rose smirk slightly, "I really don't see why he chose you as his girlfriend"

"Excuse me?"

"He could have so many other women on his arm yet he chose you" Rose had to bite her tongue from saying something venomous and hateful, instead she remained silent and just stared at Melissa like she was nuts, "He'd be better suited with me to be honest"

"Oh really?" Rose asked as she watched Melissa flick her black greasy hair again, she really wasn't attractive at all and she really needed to sort her clothes out.

"Yes I think we're perfectly suited, especially when I can do great impressions" Melissa said trying to do a very bad impression of Herbert, all Rose did was laugh and shake her head, "Yeah you think it's funny now but one day he'll find somebody so much better and leave you with nothing" Rose was really getting fed up of this girl, but she couldn't say anything back because she'd get in trouble if the girl complained.

So instead of standing there wondering what it would be like to rip Melissa's hair out, she walked off with her head held high without any doubts. Seth wouldn't leave her, they'd discussed this not too long ago in the office, and they wouldn't let some psycho fans get in the way of their relationship.

* * *

><p>"Seth, what's wrong with Rose?" Alex asked as she noticed Rose looking blank as she was choosing what candy to get, when Seth didn't answer straight away Alex looked up at him to see he was biting his lip and looking worried.<p>

"What's wrong? Gotta poop?"

"I had to tell Rose something bad" Seth replied slowly,

"What that you have aids?"

"Alex this isn't really a joking time"

"Oh, you're being serious?"

"Yes"

"Well... what's happened?"

"Rose's mom has... passed away"

"What?"

"I found out she passed away and had to tell Rose"

"Oh... shit that's just awful!" Alex said as she stared at Rose who was trying to smile and act happy as she spoke to Karl, but now Alex knew she must be dying inside finding that news out. "Do you know how she died?"

"Drug and alcohol overdose"

"That's a terrible thing to hear"

"I'm not really sure how or if I can comfort Rose to be honest, I'm not sure whether she thinks this is a good thing or a bad thing after everything that has happened to her"

"That's true, this is an awkward situation to be in but it's better to be there for her and just roll with the punches with whatever mood she's feeling. If she's sad then look after her and if she's angry then just accept it, don't get angry as well otherwise you'll say things you'll never be able to take back" Seth nodded at that and processed the advice Alex had given him, it was the right thing to do because it was an awkward situation to be in. Rose was jumbled up inside and Seth didn't know what to say or do in case he upset her or said something hurtful.

"Everything will be okay Seth" Alex said reassuringly as she lightly rubbed his arm, "She needs you now more than anything" Seth smiled a little but noticed one of the girls was talking to Rose who didn't look impressed with the conversation. He'd spoken to the girls and some of them were nice but the rest were awful, doing really bad impressions and just looking silly. Especially the one girl that was talking to Rose, she was just trying way too hard to do impressions that weren't funny. He couldn't understand why people were like that these days, why be so crazy and obsessive? It didn't look good at all!

"I'm really not liking this" Seth said as he watched Rose who was looking frustrated and annoyed, "What do you think she's saying?"

"I'm not sure Seth I can't read lips from this far distance, but it doesn't look good"

"Well we've got time to find out" Seth said as Rose was heading towards them looking completely bewildered and shaken.

"Rose are you okay?"

"I'm sick of people asking me that question, I'm fine" Rose said quite frustrated making Alex and Seth stare at her wide eyed, but then Rose put a hand to her mouth and tried to stop the tears forming. She felt like a complete mess and didn't know what to do.

"Come on babe I'm taking you home" Seth said gently as he noticed now wasn't a good time to ask her what that girl had said to her.

"But-"

"No buts, you're coming with me" Rose looked down at her shoes and then slowly nodded in agreement. Alex walked forward and pulled Rose into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry honey I really am" Rose didn't respond instead she just hugged Alex and remained quiet in case she said something bad. "You go home with Seth and get some rest and sort your head out" Alex instructed making Rose look at her and then nod slowly, she looked so lost it was ridiculously cute in a way.

"You ready babe?" Seth asked softly as he extended his hand for Rose to take, she took it and smiled a little when Seth squeezed it and then led her towards the elevators, "Call me later Seth" Alex called and Seth nodded and then continued to lead Rose towards the exits so they could go home and relax.

It had definitely been an eventful day for everybody, but Seth's day wasn't over yet, he still had a lot of business to sort out!


	7. Chapter 7

"I hate to ask but are you okay now?" Seth asked Rose as he gently stroked her hair, she was lying on the couch just staring blankly at the wall and Seth was getting worried. She hadn't moved from the couch since they got home, not even to get her gummy bears from off the table.

"I'm okay" Rose mumbled back and then she looked up at Seth who did look very worried, "Stop worrying"

"I can't help it Rose, you look so sad"

"I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I think so" Seth looked down at Rose and just wanted to cuddle her, so he moved so he was also lying on the couch but he shifted Rose over so she was snuggled up against him.

"Feel any better?"

"A little bit" Rose replied as she breathed in his cologne, he smelt wonderful and it did bring her a little bit of happiness but she sighed and then rested her head on his chest,

"Things will get better babe"

"I hope so"

"Babe... can I ask you something?"

"As always"

"In fact, just forget it"

"Nahh go on, tell me"

"Well... forgive me for sounding too personal and you can hit me if you want but, are you actually upset that your mom died? Or has it just brought back memories?" Seth was waiting to be punched but when he looked at Rose he saw that she was lost in thoughts, but she soon sat up and then turned to face Seth and said "I don't actually think I'm upset she's dead, it's harsh to say but I'm glad she's gone"

"So how come you're so blue?"

"Like you said, it's brought back some extremely painful memories"

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing you can do Seth, nobody can change the past, we've just got to let it go and move forward"

"I'm glad you're feeling a bit stronger now" Rose looked at Seth and felt bad for making him worry so much, "I'm sorry I got you worried"

"Rose its okay, I'm just glad you're feeling a bit better"

"It's weird though, most women would cry for days on end if they lost their mama but I'm not feeling that, I'm just confused and angry"

"Why angry?"

"She was living in LA all this time and never wanted to or couldn't try to find me?"

"That's true"

"She was a no good woman anyway" Rose said darkly making Seth stare at her,

"Are you sure you feel that way?"

"Yes"

"So can I ask you something else?"

"Yeah"

"Did you love your mom at all?" Rose was quiet again for a moment as she thought that through, did she even love her mom? After everything she did, could she love her? She'd grown up a complete mess and a total loser and it was all thanks to her stupid mom, no child deserved that!

"No I don't" Rose eventually said and then looked at Seth to see what his reaction was, but he remained calm and just stared up at her waiting for her to continue, "It makes me sound so horrible but I honestly didn't love her, not after everything she did to me, I grew up thinking I was a total nothing and it was her fault"

"Rose you're not a total nothing, you're beautiful and so talented and I was lucky enough to meet you" Rose couldn't help but stare at him when he said that, he was lucky to meet her? It was usually the other way around!

"You made me feel like a celebrity then" Rose said and smiled when Seth laughed quietly,

"You are a celebrity and I was lucky enough to meet you"

"Stop making me blush" Rose said as she covered her cheeks, "Usually people are lucky enough to meet you"

"I'm lucky to meet people too you know, I'm just a normal guy when it comes to meeting my idols and favourite actors etc."

"Really?"

"Yeah it's terrifying most of the time, I have no success with chatting women up" Rose couldn't help but smile properly at that, "I turn into a total nervous wreck and don't know what to say"

"So why did you find it easy talking to me?"

"That wasn't easy!" Rose laughed at that making Seth smile, "It was the hardest thing I've ever done, you were so incredible and I really thought you were out of my league"

"Wow, you've completely stunned me"

"I was so scared I was gonna screw up"

"But... you introduced yourself to me with plenty of confidence, it was me looking like a retard by doing this" Then Rose stared at him wide eyed with her mouth hanging open making Seth laugh and say "It wasn't that bad"

"It was"

"I thought it was me doing that to be honest, I didn't realise I was full of confidence because I felt like a nervous wreck"

"I still can't believe that happened though, just standing there looking at you was amazing"

"Oh come on knock it off"

"I'm being serious, it was amazing! Just to stand in your presence was so incredible I could have fainted there and then" Seth felt his cheeks burning then, somebody actually felt like that around him? Now he wondered how many other people felt like that?

"Just to stand there looking at the man who made millions of people laugh was just breath taking" Rose said making Seth smile again,

"You make me feel so good about myself"

"I'm glad I do, you're an incredible guy and I want you to know that, I'll say it to you everyday if I have to"

"I'll say the same to you everyday then"

"Say what?"

"That you're incredible, you're beautiful and I love you so much that I ache when you're not around" Rose couldn't find the words to respond to that, he really felt that strongly about her? If she could squeal like a girl and run around right now she definitely would!

"We're perfectly matched" Rose said softly as she played with his hands, she always found it soothing and relaxing when she played with other people's hands, it was calming. Seth watched her as she gently ran her silk like fingers across his and he couldn't help but moan softly and close his eyes, it was so relaxing lying here with her.

"What you thinking about?" Rose asked gently as she made small circular patterns on his palms making him smile, he was ticklish there as Rose had found out the last time she'd done this with him. He'd laughed and hid his hands and they spent an evening wrestling and tickling each other until Rose won but ended up paying the price when Seth made her laugh with Family Guy impressions, it was hilarious!

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are and what a beautiful mother you'd be" that sentence made Rose's stomach do flip flops until she felt sick and giddy, he thought about stuff like that? "You'd look so beautiful holding our baby" Rose couldn't help but smile at that,

"You'd look gorgeous holding our baby singing lullabies" she replied making Seth smile this time, "We're gonna have a beautiful and happy family" Seth was really starting to get soppy now and Rose actually really liked it. Normally she hated soppy lovey dovey crap but this was wonderful to hear! She couldn't help but picture Seth rocking their baby back and forth as he sung soft sweet lullabies, it was so perfect!

"I'd love to have a baby with you" Rose said softly and smiled as she pictured what it would be like to be carrying Seth's baby, but she was also terrified as well.

"I'd love it too"

"But like we both agreed, now isn't the time"

"We could always make time" Seth suggested as he opened his beautiful brown eyes and stared at Rose with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes, "What are you suggesting?" Rose asked curiously as she moved onto his other hand to play with that one.

"I'm saying, we could always try for a baby now and see what happens" Rose stared at Seth like he'd grown another head; he wanted to try for a baby now? Was he crazy?

"But Seth we're so busy and you've got a lot of big things coming up"

"They're not that big"

"Making an album isn't big? Comic-Con isn't big? Or travelling to New York to promote Family Guy isn't big?"

"Erm... no?" Seth said innocently making Rose smile and say "Seth"

"I know I know, they're pretty huge things but I want to make time for you"

"I know that sweetie but trust me I know you always do your best to see me, don't think I don't know because I do, you always try to shorten your meetings to come and see me or you try to skip out on interviews, trust me it's getting noticed" Rose said with a small smile, "You have no idea how much it makes me love you more"

"It does?"

"Of course it does! Nobody else would do something like that, the busiest man on the planet tries to skip out on million dollar meetings to see his girlfriend, I know it's true love" Seth laughed at that and said "It certainly is babe, I'm not going anywhere"

"And I'm incredibly lucky to go to all of these parties with you"

"I wouldn't leave you behind would I? It's nice to have somebody with me during the red carpet walks and the interviews and photos etc."

"I thought that didn't bother you? You always look incredible during photo shoots and stuff"

"How do you know?"

"Hello! Used to be your biggest fan!"

"Oh yeah" Seth laughed and said "You looked me up on the internet?"

"I used to check on things"

"Like what?"

"Well I used to be a member on that website that bunch of girls created who came into the studios today"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"So why didn't they recognise you?"

"Because I wasn't really an active member, I just used to read what they said and then looked at the pictures they uploaded"

"Heard any good gossip?"

"Not really, just the usual crap about you dating the wrong type of woman"

"Oh"

"Yeah... they've probably made a topic about me"

Seth laughed and said "Probably but who cares? Their words can't hurt us and they mean nothing, they're just fans"

"Don't be so judgemental Seth Woodbury" Rose said sternly making Seth stare wide eyed at her, "I was 'just a fan' once and now look where I am"

"I didn't mean it like that, if all of the girls met me I couldn't go out with them, I'd have hundreds of wives and girlfriends!"

Rose laughed at that and said "True"

"And stop middle naming me, you know I get worried when you do that" again Rose laughed and said "It's just fun to see the look on your face when I do it"

"It's scary though, my mother does that to me and then I know I'm in trouble"

"Speaking of your parents, when can I meet them?"

"Are you sure you want too?"

"Meaning?"

"They're fucking crazy"

Rose laughed and said "They're that bad?"

"You think some of my jokes can be offensive? Wait till you talk to Perry"

Rose smiled and said "I'll be glad to meet her"

"She'll behave around you, she's got a heart of gold and she'll adore you"

"I hope so"

"My father will love you too, just think of me but he's much older and wiser"

"You can never be old and wise unless you were young and crazy" Seth beamed at Rose when she said that, his parents were going to love her!

"I've gotta admit something to you though"

"What's that then?" Rose asked curiously as she eventually put Seth's hands back down as she'd finished playing with them and massaging them.

"I've never actually brought a girl home with me to meet my parents"

"How come?"

"I always felt It was too personal to bring them home in case they heard some old stories and then went running to the paparazzi to spill the details about my life"

"Oh"

"So I thought I'd let you know that I'd really like you to meet them because I trust you and love you so much" Rose couldn't help but blush and look down at the couch cushions, she was extremely touched! Seth was really pulling on her heartstrings now, he was so adorable!

"I'd love to meet them and I'm so happy you trust me enough to introduce me to your family" Seth beamed at that and Rose couldn't help but grin, he looked so happy and cute, he was like an adorable little boy! He really knew how to cheer her up and right now she was happy with her life, despite hearing the news about her mom, she was extremely happy and hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Seth was working in his office and sorting a few things out. Rose was downstairs somewhere and didn't bother him even though he said she could come and see him. So whilst he had some free time he sorted out some contacts who could spy on Rose's dad in Hawaii and find out information about her mom, he said he'd pay well if they sorted everything within a week. So that was sorted and now he felt a lot happier now he knew things were okay, if he found out any information he'd let Rose know straight away. Especially if he found out where her mom was buried, maybe if Rose went to see her she could get some closure and move forward.<p>

Seth smiled a little at that and stared out the window, but nearly jumped out of his chair when his phone started to ring. He looked at it and saw it was Alex calling, "Hey Alex"

"Hey Seth"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine"

"That's good; I just thought I'd ring you because I knew you'd forget"

"You know me too well" Seth replied as he readjusted his position in his chair and said "I'm not proud of it but I do forget sometimes"

"It's okay Seth I'm used to it by now, everybody is"

"I guess that's okay" Alex laughed a little at that and said "How's Rose?"

"She's actually okay"

"She's okay? As in happy and normal?"

"Pretty much"

"That's just weird"

"Why is it?"

"She's heard some bad news yet she's okay about it?"

"I spoke to her about it and she admitted that she didn't really love her mom"

"Then why was she upset?"

"I think it's just brought back some very bad memories for her"

"I can understand that, like we both said earlier it's an awkward situation to be in but at least she admitted she didn't love her mom, now she can move forward"

"That's what I was thinking, but I also thought that it would be best if she went to visit her mom's grave"

"Why would you think that's a good idea?"

"Maybe it would give Rose some closure"

"I guess that's understandable but don't pressurise her into anything, if she is happy and moving forward then you move forward too"

"I'll be sure to do that"

"Can I ask you something?"

"As always Alex, what's up?"

"Are you going to marry Rose?" Seth smiled at that question and knew straight away what the answer was going to be, "Of course I am"

"Really?"

"Yes of course"

"When are you gonna do it?"

"I'm not sure, I was thinking Saturday"

"Saturday?"

"Yes"

"This Saturday?"

"Yep"

"Have you even got a ring?"

"Not yet but I'll get it sorted"

"Do you need help choosing the ring?"

"I might need some help yeah"

"When are you gonna go and get it?"

"I was heading into town later with Rose anyway"

"That sounds like fun"

"I just thought it was best to cheer her up"

"She mentioned grocery shopping" Alex teased and then laughed because she knew that Seth hated grocery shopping, any other kind of shopping he liked but he hated grocery shopping.

"Yes that means we're going grocery shopping" Seth mumbled making Alex laugh again,

"Oh come on its gotta be fun with Rose, she makes shopping fun"

"I know but grocery shopping just isn't me"

"But it has to be done; you gotta live in the real world Seth"

"I do live in the real world"

"But there are certain things you hate doing and normal people do them without complaining"

"I get enough of this from Rose"

"Well I'm glad she nags you about it, it makes you seem more real"

"So what do you think of me then?"

"I think you're a complete jackass but I love you" Seth laughed at that and said "Oh man that's made me feel just great" Alex laughed and said "You know I'm kidding"

"I know I know"

"So you're really gonna marry Rose?"

"I am Alex, I love her so much"

"Aww I'm so happy for you, how are you gonna do it?"

"I'm not sure yet but I'll think of something special"

"You're not gonna do the whole stupid restaurant thing are you?" Seth laughed and said "Oh god no!"

"Good!"

"I was gonna do it in a special way"

"Care to share?"

"Nope"

"Oh come on! A woman needs gossip!"

"I know you too well Alex, you'll end up telling Rose"

"I won't I promise!"

Seth laughed and said "Nope I'm not saying a word"

"Oh man you suck!"

Seth laughed again and said "Honestly I've got an idea in my mind but I'm not sure about it yet"

"Well whatever it is I hope it goes well and I can't wait to hear Rose screaming down the phone at me saying she's engaged"

"I hope she says yes"

"What makes you think she won't?"

"I don't know, I'm just terrified she might turn around and say no"

"You're making me think you don't trust her"

"You know I trust her more than anybody"

"So why are you thinking she'll say no? You should have no doubts"

"I'm just panicking over nothing I guess"

"You sure are, its gonna be perfect and she'll say yes and you'll be happy"

"She'll love to plan the wedding"

"We're all gonna love to plan the wedding!" Alex said excitedly making Seth laugh and say "Oh yeah I forgot about that, you and Mila are gonna go crazy"

"Damn straight!"

"Oh man I can't wait for that then"

"It's gonna be amazing, I'm so happy for you"

"Thank you Alex"

"Anyway I better go now and sort a few things out"

"Okay then I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow if you're around?"

"Yeah I'm around, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Goodbye Alex"

"Later Seth" Seth hung up and put his phone back on the desk and smiled, he always loved talking to Alex. He was glad she brought up the marriage subject as he'd wanted to ask Rose to marry him for a long time; he could just never find the time to do it. It was times like these he could sit and think about things and reflect on his life, he was certainly a busy man lately and sometimes he felt bad for Rose. She just had to go along with things and see him whenever he was free, he couldn't help that he was busy, there was no way in the world that he'd turn down a project! But he knew deep down he should stop and slow down but he just couldn't stop, he was always pushing himself to go that extra mile and just go with the flow.

Instead of testing the waters, he just dove right in and didn't care if it went horribly wrong, he always took that chance. It was how he'd been raised by his parents and it was how he'd stay till his dying day. He knew sometimes it bothered people but he just couldn't help it, he loved to work and try something new. Not many people knew that he had another project up his sleeve but it was something he'd wanted to do since it was taken off the air, The Flinstones lived on his heart and he'd been given the all clear to renew it and bring it back to life. He was extremely excited about it and he had to get started on it and have a meeting with the other executives to plan what they were going to do. He knew that Rose would be thrilled as she'd told him that she loved the Flinstones since she was little as well.

But then he realised that it would be taking up more of his time and it made him feel bad, he already had plans to shoot a new movie, record an album and tour with Family Guy so it was really putting the squeeze on his free time. He had to wonder whether asking Rose to marry him was a good idea now, would it work with his busy schedule? Rose was busy as well because she always took on extra work when drawing out scenes and recording the odd voice but she wasn't as busy as him. She could go home at a normal time and still do normal things but he couldn't really do that anymore. He had meetings to attend and now his personal chef and nutritionist had got him to start seeing a fitness coach every morning, he didn't know whether to take that as an insult or good advice really. But he had to admit that it was probably a good thing as he needed help controlling his weight, it had been up and down and all over the place for years so he did need some help to cope with his eating habits. He was heading up to 31 in a few months and actually wanted to look that age instead of looking 10 years older.

All of the choices he'd made so far were good ones and he hoped to continue making them.

* * *

><p>Rose was lying peacefully on the couch staring up at the ceiling, she'd put some music on the stereo and it was playing quietly in the background. She'd definitely had a lot on her mind recently and she really needed to have a good think and clear out all of the bad things. Especially with what that stupid girl had said to her today, as if she had the nerve to say that! Why would Seth want somebody like that? She was mean, miserable and had really bad taste in clothes! Seth wouldn't even consider going after somebody like that; she would definitely use him for fame and moan about his hectic schedule.<p>

But Rose couldn't help but think about her harsh words, '_one __day __he__'__ll __find__ somebody __so __much __better __and __leave __you __with__ nothing__' _they did sting a little bit. Would it come true? Would Seth find somebody ten times better and just leave her? Kick her out of the house and leave her with nowhere to go?

Seth was a man of mysteries lately; she never knew what the hell was coming next! He just did so many things it would be overwhelming to any normal person, how did he do it? He was certainly one of a kind and she really hoped he'd been the man of her dreams and they'd live happily ever after. She couldn't imagine being with anybody else, she loved the life she had and hoped nothing would spoil it. So she really hoped that those words would never ever come true otherwise she'd be devastated and heartbroken.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves__  
><em>_They'll judge it like they know about me and you__  
><em>_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do__  
><em>_The jury's out, __but my choice is you_

Rose had to smile at those lyrics, Taylor Swift really knew how to write how she felt and they fit perfectly with situations everybody went through. Why did people have to judge? If two people were happy, why try and ruin it because of jealously? Leave the two people alone to get on with their lives!

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind__  
><em>_People throw rocks at things that shine__  
><em>_And life makes love look hard__  
><em>_The stakes are high, the water's rough__  
><em>_But this love is ours_

"You really like listening to songs like this don't you?" Came a soft voice from the stairway making Rose smile and turn her head to see Seth standing on the stairs leaning on the banister staring at her.

"She writes good songs" is all she said back making Seth smile and walk down the rest of the stairs to sit with her on the couch. "Have you even moved? How long have you been here?"

"I've moved! Positions that is" Rose replied making Seth laugh as he sat down making Rose move slightly so she could look at him and smile, "I moved and sat outside for a bit but it started to rain again, I think that storm is coming back"

"And you aren't excited?"

"Not when it rains, I hate rain" Rose said glumly making Seth smile and rest his hand on hers, she took it and squeezed it and then smiled back up at the ceiling. She felt so much happier than she did earlier, listening to music always took her mind off things so now she was relaxed and feeling calmer.

"Feeling better?" Seth asked gently as she watched Rose stare up at the ceiling smiling to herself,

"A lot better" she replied dreamily making Seth smile and say "Something interesting on the ceiling? You're smiling like a Cheshire cat"

"I'm just happy that's all"

"About what?"

"You"

"What about me?" Seth asked with a small smile making Rose look at him with her perfectly beautiful eyes,

"I'm just thinking about our future"

"What about it?"

"Hopefully we'll get married, start a family, travel the world a little bit and continue to make the funniest cartoons on TV today" Seth grinned at that and said "We'll do all of those things and more I promise, I want to spend my life with you forever" those words made Rose feel happy and giddy inside, she'd scream if she could!

"I love you" is all she said and then grinned like a little girl making Seth laugh and said "I love you more" Rose smiled again and then grinned when a Lady Antebellum song came on.

"This song has a beautiful melody to it" Seth said as he listened to the piano, "Give me a few hours and I'll be able to play you this"

"Okay then, do it" Rose said making Seth smile and say "Okay" then he got up from the couch and walked over to his grand piano in the corner of the living room near the patio doors. Then he sat down and restarted the song on the stereo and very slowly played along to it,

"Oh wow" is all Rose said as Seth grinned at her and said "It's easy to do when you've played piano nearly all your life"

"It's incredible" Rose said with another smile, she never thought she'd hear 'Just a kiss' by Lady Antebellum performed by Seth! She slowly started to sing along making Seth smile as he continued to follow the rhythm of the song. "You've got such a beautiful singing voice" Seth said as Rose came to sit next to him at the piano,

"I always used to sing when I was little, but I was just too scared to whenever my mama was around. Now I sing as much as I want"

"You should because it's beautiful to hear, you should sing on the show"

"I honestly couldn't do that"

"You should, your voice would fit in perfectly with the choir we have that sings the musicals with me" Rose couldn't help but blush at his words; he was full of compliments tonight. She couldn't help but admire him as he played the piano; he was such a beautiful man both inside and out and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be with him.

"You're so beautiful" Rose said softly making Seth look at her, "I've never been called beautiful before"

"You really are, everything about you is beautiful from your heart to your soul and I'm so lucky" Seth blushed at that making Rose smile, "Now that's just perfection"

"Oh come on knock it off" Seth said as he stopped playing to sit and look at her, Rose couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him softly surprising him a little but he soon kissed back. "What are you after?" Seth said through kisses making Rose smile and say "Nothing, I just can't believe how lucky I am" Seth smiled again and then kissed her softly and sweetly as he lifted his arms to wrap them around her. Rose smiled as she hugged him and rested her head gently on his shoulder, it was a perfect moment and something was stirring deep within her, she wanted to make love to him slowly.

So she looked at him and then started to kiss him softly again as she reached out and started to unbutton his shirt. Seth had no objects to this, he let her undo the buttons and smiled when she pulled away and looked into his eyes as she slid it down his arms and threw it on the floor. But he got up from the chair and pulled Rose to her feet so she was standing face to face with him, "You're beautiful" she murmured as she ran her fingertips lightly up his chest causing him to shudder in the moment, "Every inch of you is incredible" she murmured again as she then slowly started to kiss his chest, Seth was surprised at her sudden confidence but he wasn't complaining, it was amazing to see her do this kind of thing. She was usually too nervous to do anything but this felt incredible!

Rose continued to kiss his chest and then she slowly travelled to his neck where she began to kiss and nibble making Seth moan in the back of his throat. He lifted his hands so that they were on her hips and then he ran his finger across her waist causing her to shudder, he knew she loved it when he did that, it sent tingles through her body and turned her on. Rose smiled a little as she was face to face with Seth again, but she planted soft kisses all over his face and then finished with his nose and giggled quietly.

"Now that was perfect" Seth murmured as he looked deep into her eyes, she was just incredible. "I'm not finished yet" Rose murmured and then she put a hand on his chest and pushed him slowly back to the couch so they could lie down. Seth was lying down and Rose smiled as she slowly crawled up him until she was straddling him, then she slowly leant forward and started to plant kisses all over his chest again. This made Seth lean his head back and groan softly at her touch, this was just too much for him to take, she really knew what she was doing!

"Where has this confidence come from?" Seth breathed out as he watched Rose kiss lower and lower until she was near his belt buckle, she looked up at him and Seth had to catch his breath, she looked stunning! Her hair was all around her face and her eyes told him the whole story, she was turned on and ready to do whatever she wanted.

"I just wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you and your gorgeous body" Rose murmured back softly as she started to undo his belt, button and zip on his jeans. She slowly pulled them down with a little help from Seth and then she could feel he was shaking with nerves and excitement, she'd definitely got him where she wanted him. She smiled a little before she gently pulled his boxers down exposing exactly what she was wanted, he was ready all right.

"Please" Seth whispered actually surprising Rose, now he was begging? She really didn't expect that! But she'd teased him enough so now it was time to give him what he wanted, she hadn't done this before but she decided to give it a shot. She gently took him into her mouth and Seth's groans said it all, she worked away on him and soon she got into a slow rhythm making Seth groan and reach out to put his hands in her hair. She didn't realise men actually loved this but she knew it was working as Seth was breathing heavily and the grip he had on her hair told her he was close.

"Oh god" Seth groaned out as he watched Rose work her magic, where the hell did she learn how to do this? It was amazing! But he wanted to last because he wanted to be inside her, so he gently lifted her head up and then pulled her up so he was face to face with her. Then he gently rolled over so he was on top making Rose smile and giggle quietly, "Where did you come from?" is all Seth said making her giggle again as he kissed her on the lips, he slowly increased the pace making Rose moan and reach down so she could lift her skirt up and remove her thong. She managed to get it off quickly and she threw it aside and continued to kiss him and tease his neck again.

But she cried out in both pleasure and surprise as Seth pushed himself into her deeply, she looked at him in complete surprise making him smile slightly and pant out "I couldn't help it" then he rested his head on her shoulder as he began to move in a rhythmic movement causing Rose to cry out again and grip his shoulders hard. "Oh god" Rose moaned out as her breathing increased and she could feel something building inside of her, Seth was so deep inside she thought she would scream out. But she bit her lip to stop from screaming but Seth said "Scream out Rose, I want to hear you"

"Oh god Seth right there" Rose moaned out as she looked into his eyes which were clouded with lust, but he leant down and kissed her but she pulled away to moan out as he increased his pace. "Oh yes, yes, yess" Rose couldn't help but cry out as he was hitting the perfect spot right now, it was driving her insane.

"I'm gonna cum Rose"

"Oh god me too" Rose said and then cried out loudly the same time Seth groaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Seth continued to move slowly making Rose ride on her wave of pleasure a bit longer; it was a technique he had picked up knowing that Rose loved it.

"Oh my" Is all Rose said and laughed slightly when Seth collapsed on top of her breathing heavily, his heart was beating so fast she could feel it against hers.

That was probably the most intense sex they'd ever had!

"Rose that was-" Seth started to say but couldn't find the words to carry on, making Rose laugh as she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly. This caused Seth to moan slightly and say "Don't do that"

"Sorry" Rose said as she forgot he was still inside of her, she loosened her grip around him and he said "That's better, I'm not ready for round 2 yet"

Rose laughed and said "There's gonna be a round 2?"

"You can have as many rounds as you want if you do what you just did again" Rose giggled again and kissed his head, she smiled as he rested on her, his head was on her chest and his breathing was slowly calming down. There were no words to describe what they'd just done. Rose just hoped they'd do it many times again!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Hope you're enjoying the new chapters! Thank you for the reviews :) I was listening to a lot of music as i wrote this chapter, songs included:_

_Taylor Swift- Ours_  
><em>Lady Antebellum- Just A Kiss<em>  
><em>Elton John- Can you feel the love tonight?<em>

_It was a mixture of songs i know, but i was in a soppy mood so if you listen to the Elton John song as you read the chapter then you'll kind of understand where my mushiness came from lol :) _

_Anywhoo i hope you enjoy it and please review! :) Hopefully more will be coming soon, the engagement is gonna be sooo sweet! :) xx_


	8. Chapter 8

Friday couldn't roll around quick enough for everybody in the Family Guy studios, it had definitely been a busy week and everyone was happy it was finally the weekend. Rose had been busy working on storyboards but she didn't really mind, it had taken her mind off everything that had happened this week to do with her mom and that psycho weird fan she encountered the other day.

A lot of people would think she was heartless for not really caring about her mom dying but she had plenty of reasons not to care. But people wouldn't really understand because they didn't know what she went through when she was a child. How could you love someone who beat you every day and ruined your life?

Those scars on her back were with her for the rest of her life and it was all thanks to her mom, they were a constant reminder of the hell she went through when she was just a girl. She had no reason to miss that horrible woman but of course people wouldn't see it like that, so she didn't tell anybody what had happened when she was young. Only Seth, Alex, Mila, Alec, Danny and Artie knew that her mom had died and they understood why she didn't miss her at all. So they just accepted it and were happy that she was happy and getting on with her life.

Rose sighed as she looked down at her storyboards; she had a lot of improvements to make because Seth had walked around the room and looked at everybody's work. Every so often he walked around and made sure everybody was working to the correct standards so he'd looked at the storyboards and found errors with nearly every frame. So everyone was in the room working hard to improve the frames Seth had picked on. Surprisingly he'd even picked on Rose's work this time, it did come as a shock as normally her work was perfect but everybody made mistakes right?  
>She'd been pressing too hard on the tip of her pen causing the facial features to be thicker than normal so she had to draw everything out again. It didn't bother her though; she wanted everything to be perfect so she started to draw things out again.<p>

"Hey, is it okay to come in?" Rose heard someone whisper from the doorway and she smiled when she saw Alex looking in the room noticing everybody was hard at work, "We can go somewhere else if you want, in case we disturb someone?"

"Yeah okay then, I could do with a drink anyway" Rose whispered back as she slowly got up from her chair to leave the room with Alex. Everybody worked in complete silence when they were drawing; of course they had a laugh and a joke but when they were serious they were quiet and worked hard.

"Rose looks flustered" Alex said noticing that Rose was red in the face and looking frustrated and frazzled,

"Rose is very flustered" Rose replied making Alex smile,

"Why is Rose flustered?"

"Rose is flustered and frazzled from the weekly visit from Seth" Rose replied as they turned down the corridor to head towards the drinks stand so they could get a drink.

"He's gone around everybody today, don't worry he's not just picking on the storyboard artists" Alex replied as she knew what Rose was talking about and understood how she felt.

"Does he do this often?"

"Oh all the time!"

"Why?"

"Because he's a perfectionist and that's what he's like"

"Does he do it to the other 2 shows?"

"Nope just Family guy"

"That's a bit strange really"

"Family guy is his baby, he says he treats all 3 shows equally but he doesn't because we're always getting shit in here"

"He's that bad?"

"If you ever do a voice recording he'll make you do it again and again and again and again until he's completely satisfied with it, and even when he is happy with it he'll make you do it again to make sure it's perfect" Rose just looked at Alex like she was completely insane, Seth was really that bad? She knew he was a perfectionist but she didn't know that he was that bad with things.

"Wow I learn more and more about him every week"

"It's not a bad thing, I've met some right slobs in my life so trust me, Seth is a good choice" Rose smiled at that making Alex grin, she was so desperate to tell her about the proposal tomorrow but she had to keep her mouth shut. Even when Seth had sent her a picture of the ring she had to stop herself from screaming and telling Rose everything. Instead she had to restrain herself and keep her mouth shut which was a very hard thing to do when both women loved to gossip with each other.

"Seriously, why do you keep staring at me and grinning? What are you hiding?" Rose asked when she noticed that Alex kept grinning at her and acting suspicious,

"Can't I just be happy?"

"Well yeah… but in a normal way, stop staring at me like you're a paedophile lining me up as your next victim" Rose replied making Alex laugh and say "I'm sorry it's just I'm so happy!"

"But why?" Rose asked confused as they both sat on the empty couch to talk whilst Rose had a short break from drawing.

"Because you're perfect together and I'm just glad everything has worked out"

"But you're still acting suspicious, just like Seth"

"How do you mean?"

"I finally managed to make him come shopping with me the other day, the minute I said we needed groceries he ran off to do something else, and when he came back he had a bag with him but wouldn't say what was inside" Alex had to smile at that, she knew what was in the bag! "See now you're smiling again and I'm just really suspicious!" Rose said laughing making Alex smile, "Honestly it's nothing to worry about"

"I guess not, I'm used to Seth doing some strange things"

Alex smiled again and said "He means well though, just don't jump to conclusions"

"How'd you mean?"

"Some of his exes always got suspicious when he had to go off to meetings or did things on his own, it was crazy"

"Were they all that bad?"

"Some of them were yeah but others just dumped him"

"They broke up with him?"

"They couldn't stand his hectic schedule, it was too much for them to take and they were just attention seekers and because they didn't have all of his time they broke up with him"

"That's just pathetic to be honest"

"Exactly! They were no good for him yet he always used to say they were perfect"

"Does he still talk to them?"

"I don't think so, he spoke to his ex Kate Todd and a little bit of Eliza but other than that he doesn't talk to any of them anymore because they're just no good for him" Rose sat on the couch and thought about that, both Kate and Eliza were very beautiful women compared to Rose, they loved designer things and they always had their photos on the internet and in the papers, sometimes she wondered what Seth saw in such a normal average woman.

"Hey don't go all silent on me" Alex said as she noticed that Rose had drifted off into thoughts,

"Sorry… was just thinking about something"

"Don't start thinking you're not good enough for Seth, those women are in the past"

"But they're-"

"Rose you're a beautiful woman with a lot going for you, don't think you're not good enough for him. You must have done something right if he chose you as his girlfriend" Alex wanted to scream out about the proposal but she just couldn't, "So don't ever think bad thoughts because Seth loves you to bits and he wouldn't ever think about leaving you" Rose just looked at Alex and realised that she was right, those women were in his past for a reason so there was no reason to have any doubts.

"I'm sorry, you're right about everything, I don't know what's wrong with me lately"

"It's okay Rose don't worry about it, you've got good reasons to be all over the place lately with everything that's happened"

"It's not just about my mom to be honest"

"What else is it about?" Rose sighed and looked at Alex, "It was just something that stupid fan said to me a couple of days ago"

"That girl that kept staring at you?"

"Yeah"

"I remember her, what did she say?"

"She was just saying that I'm not good enough for Seth and that somebody else will come along and leave me with nothing"

"But that's crap! You know that's not true so why are you worrying about it?"

"I'm not worrying about it; I just get mad because so many people are against our relationship"

"Of course they're gonna be against it! You're dating one of the richest and most good looking men in LA! So many people are gonna be jealous of you so they will try and ruin it but don't listen to them, keep your head held high and know you're better than all of them"

Rose smiled and said "I'm sorry, I'm just slipping back into this stupid depression phase but I will get out of it I promise, I'm gonna be happy, no point being unhappy about things"

"See that's the spirit! Be happy, you should be running around like a crazy lady knowing you're dating Seth"

Rose smiled at that and said "I am happy don't worry, it's just still surreal after everything that happened for us to get to where we are"

"I know… that was a long road and a lot of emotions, as if you've turned Seth into this mushy chasing girls through airports kinda guy" Rose laughed and said "Yeah I can't believe that either, I'm surprised he didn't get one of his many assistants to come and get me with a big long message"

Alex laughed a lot at that and said "That sounds just like Seth but I'm glad he did chase you though because it proved how much he loves you" Rose just smiled at the memory and she felt more butterflies in her tummy because it was such an amazing moment, she never thought she'd have somebody do that!

"I'll never forget that moment" Rose said with a smile making Alex grin and say "See! Seth wouldn't do that for anybody else, not even for his stupid exes. I've seen a lot of changes in him and it's such a wonderful thing to see, not like before when he was shy and ridiculous" Rose smiled widely again, happy that she was making a difference in Seth's life and changing him for the better. She'd heard a lot of things about him being a douche bag in the past but she didn't think any of it was true, but to have Alex admit that he was sometimes a dick was quite surprising. "So he used to be a douche?"

"I wouldn't say so much a douche but he does have his bad moments where he'd snap and go mad at someone and it got pretty nasty"

"When did he do that then?"

"A few months back when he and Artie got pretty snappy with each other"

"Oh?"

"Yeah it was pretty bad"

"When?"

"When you were in hospital because of the overdose"

"Okay maybe this isn't a good thing to talk about"

"No I don't think it is but I just wanted to let you know what he can be like sometimes, it can get pretty nasty so just bare with him"

"I won't make him angry; I've got no reason to"

"I know I know but I just thought I'd warn you about it, other than that he's the sweetest guy you'll ever meet"

"He is really sweet; I haven't heard him say anything bad yet. He has his moody moments at work but he doesn't bring it home"

"He keeps work and personal life separate"

"I've noticed, I wish I could do that"

"He just splits his personality, he realised it was a good thing to do after a few years of working here so now he doesn't really want to talk about work when he's at home"

"I suppose that's a good thing really"

"It's a very good thing, he's different when he's outside of work and it's nice to see the personal side to him"

"I love it; he's so caring and different, it's nice to hear stories about him"

"Well I've known him since I worked on MAD TV so I've got many stories to tell you and I know what he's like, he's just one of a kind" Rose loved to hear things like this, it was just nice to sit and hear stories about him. Some of them were just downright crazy but others warmed her heart and made her realise how lucky she was to have such an incredible man. He had a heart of gold and would give Rose the world if he could, all she could do was smile as she reached up and played with her necklace, a thing she did often when she thought about Seth.

"That necklace is beautiful" Alex said as she admired the necklace that Rose was playing with,

"A treasured gift from Seth" Rose replied with a bright smile, "It cost him a fortune and I asked him not to but he brought it anyway"

"That's Seth for ya; he's a very generous guy. This will be the first of many gifts believe me"

"I'm not expecting him to buy me things"

"He's got enough money to buy you things so don't worry about it"

"But-"

"No buts about it"

"Is it gonna be like Pretty Woman?"

Alex laughed and said "Not exactly because he didn't hire you and you're not a prostitute"

"That's true"

"But he can take you for a stroll on Rodeo drive"

"Now that would be fun, then I would feel like Pretty Woman" Rose replied excitedly making Alex smile, it was like being around a little kid with candy.

"I'm sure he'll take you there one day"

"I just love taking him grocery shopping, it's hilarious because he just doesn't like it"

"Not many men do like grocery shopping if I'm honest Rose"

"I know but it's funny" Rose giggled making Alex smile and say "You're so weird, I can really see why Seth loves you so much"

"I just like doing little day to day jobs; I grew up with nothing so I appreciate everything and have fun whilst doing it. Plus Seth said I could buy any food I want so I stock up and make him eat fruit"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah it is, speaking of that… since when did Seth get a nutritionist and a personal fitness coach?" Alex laughed pretty hard at that and said "One of his assistants thought it would be a good idea, she's pretty strict with her own food so she thought it was a good idea for Seth to get one"

"And the fitness coach?"

"That was Alec's idea"

"Why?"

"Because he's got one"

"Seriously?" Rose replied with a small smirk making Alex smile and say "Yeah, it helps keep him in shape because he just eats shit and Seth thought it would be a good idea to get in shape too"

"I thought he was already in shape? He seems okay to me"

"He is okay but Alec made him paranoid and he's already a health nut anyway so he decided to get one to see what it's like"

"He better not turn into a stupid big headed muscle guy because I'll kill him"

Alex laughed and said "Tell him that then, but I don't reckon he'll do that anyway"

"That's good then"

"He just wants to be fitter"

"He is fit"

"You ever raced him up the stairs?"

"No"

"He's out of breath pretty quickly and it's hilarious" Alex replied making Rose laugh and say "Oh man I've gotta try that one day"

"You should because it's hilarious, he sounds like a fat man when he's out of breath" Rose laughed as she pictured that, "So now he works out on machines and does weights and exercises and everything"

"I wonder why he didn't want to tell me"

"Maybe it was gonna be a surprise? Which I've just ruined"

"Yeah it's not a surprise anymore"

"But you knew about it before I told you, how did you even know?"

"I heard Alec talking earlier and he happened to mention his workout and then he mentioned that Seth had an appointment after him"

"Ohh down at the old gym?"

"There's a gym here?"

"Yeah It's not far from here; it's about a 10 minute walk"

"I'm just in shock to be honest; I wondered why he was awake earlier and then snuck off when we arrived here"

"He's not good at covering his tracks to be honest, it's like he leaves a trail of breadcrumbs behind him"

Rose smiled at that and said "But he's lovely though"

"Can't disagree with you there" Alex replied with a smile making Rose smile again and say "I suppose I've gotta get back to work"

"I've gotta wait around for Seth to record some voices and then we've got a table read which you're welcome to sit in on"

"Are you sure? I feel bad knowing I can just walk around and do things whereas everyone else has gotta sit in that room all day"

"Nobody has to do anything all day, it's their choice if they want to stay in there all day"

"But that's made me feel bad now"

"Do you get all of your workload done in a day?"

"Yes"

"Then what's the problem? If you finish your work then you can wander around and see what everyone else is doing or you can help out in other areas"

"You can?"

"Seth's very flexible with what we do, just as long as the work gets done then he's laid back about things"

"Oh right, didn't know that"

"But if it's a busy day then we have to do as we're told"

"He sounds like a pretty awesome boss"

"He's always been like this, I remember the first day we started he was so young he didn't even know what to do, but he adapted this strategy and said that he's got our backs and we've got his, if we do our work then he won't moan"

Rose smiled and said "That just sounds awesome"

"It's pretty cool, everybody sticks to what they've gotta do and doesn't get in his way"

"I guess I've gotta start spending more time with the other's then, some of them can be quite frosty when I stroll in late"

"You can't help that, you travel with Seth and he's always late"

"Most of them are okay with it, it's just Maria and Amanda that are frosty"

"Why?"

"Maria doesn't talk to me anymore because I don't help her out with her work when she's 'struggling'" Rose said making Alex frown and say "She always used to do that to the others but they soon set her straight, how did you do it?"

"She used to walk over to my desk and just dump her work on it, so I picked it up and dumped it back on her desk every time she did it to me"

"And she got the message?"

"Yep eventually it sunk in and she didn't bother again"

"What about Amanda?"

"Another one who's in love with Seth"

"Yeah she's pretty hung up on him, he took her for a drink as a friend and since then she's been obsessed with him thinking that he loves her"

Rose just laughed and said "Seriously? I always wondered why she used to go crazy whenever he walked into the room"

"What did she do?"

"Tidy her desk thinking it would make a difference and then laughing whenever he said something, even the other guys found it annoying"

"That sounds awful; Seth needs to consider making another room for you because it's too cramped in there"

"Did you work in there too?"

"I just used to hear about it from when Artie worked in there, it was pretty bad then as well"

"It is quite cosy when we're all in there getting along but it's when them two start gossiping it kinda ruins the mood"

"Yeah that can probably get annoying but if everyone else is ignoring them then just do the same, learn to switch off when you're drawing and it'll drown them out and you'll be happier"

"I'm slowly learning how to do that but it gets difficult when you hear this" Then Rose did an impression of their laughs and some of the conversations they had making Alex laugh pretty hard, "Oh man I love it when you use that voice"

"What voice?" Rose asked as she was still laughing, "That voice you use when you do impressions of women you don't like, it's too funny"

"Oh my god really? That's so awesome" Rose said in that voice again making Alex laugh, "Stop it! I'm gonna pee my pants!" she said like Lois making Rose laugh and fall back onto the cushions. Both of them were laughing so much they didn't realise Seth and Danny were standing next to the other couch like at them like they were crazy.

"You sure this is your girlfriend Seth?" Danny asked making Seth laugh and say "I think so" Rose looked up and smiled when she saw Seth but she felt embarrassed because she hardly ever did impressions and now quite a few people had heard her.

"That voice is brilliant; can we please use it on the show?" Alex said happily as she looked at Seth, "It would work well with a fat woman probably"

"Trying to say I'm fat?" Rose asked making Alex laugh and say "No of course not but all I can picture is one of those fat women desperate for attention and the voice fits perfectly"

"I can picture that too" Danny said making Rose smile and say "You guys" making everybody laugh again. Seth just grinned as he looked at Rose; she was really talented with voices as she'd opened up a lot more they first met. She'd really come out of her shell and wasn't afraid to make people laugh, she'd run into the gag room with a really funny joke and make everybody laugh, even during table reads she sometimes sat in for people and came up with some great voices. She really knew her stuff and it was wonderful to see her blossom and let her colours shine through for people to see.

He didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from but he liked it, especially in the bedroom! She'd shown him a completely different side to her and she really knew what she was doing, she could really drive him wild. No other woman could do that and it was such a turn on! He better stop thinking about this otherwise he'd be horny all day and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Something wrong Seth?" Rose asked as she noticed he'd drifted off into his own thoughts, she knew what he was thinking about, she'd picked up on this a while ago, his eyes glazed over whenever he was thinking about sex and it was quite amusing really. Nobody else knew what he was doing, but she always smiled as she could see it was written all over his face. She'd surprised herself and Seth in the bedroom lately by doing things she didn't think she'd ever do, but somehow she'd built up the confidence to try new things and so far it had been a success. They'd tried new positions and they'd had so much fun during foreplay that the sex was even better. It was defiantly bringing them closer together and Rose was happy with how things were working out between them.

"No nothing is wrong with me" Seth said with an innocent smile making Rose smirk as she knew that was a lie, "Why would you think that?"

"No reason" Rose replied making Seth smile but his cheeks were turning a rosy colour, damn he'd been caught again! She was getting pretty good at spotting when he was thinking about sex, it was actually pretty funny. All he could do was smile widely and look at her as she was doing more weird impressions with Alex. He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he'd planned everything out and he hoped it would all work out and she'd say yes. He'd be the happiest man alive if she said she'd marry him, he couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>"Danny have you seen Rose anywhere?" Seth asked as he walked into the gag room to find that Danny was the only one in there working quietly. "No sorry Seth I haven't, why what's wrong?"<p>

"I just can't find her that's all, we've got dinner plans tonight and I was wondering whether she'd gone home earlier or not"

"She'd tell you if she'd gone home, she always does"

"That doesn't solve the issue as to where she is now"

"You tried calling her?"

"Her phone is switched off"

"Hmm that is a mystery"

"You spoke to her today?"

"Yeah she swung by an hour ago to help us put together some more gags; she seemed a bit agitated though"

"Why agitated?"

"Alex kept smiling at her and saying she was happy and it made Rose really confused" Seth couldn't help but smile at that and laugh lightly as he sipped his coffee, "Something you're not telling me Seth?"

"I know why Alex keeps doing that"

"Okay... care to tell me?"

"I'm gonna ask Rose to marry me tomorrow" Seth replied making Danny just stare at him in surprise, but he soon threw his notepad aside to stand up and shake Seth's hand, "Congratulations buddy I'm happy for you"

"Thanks man, I'm nervous about it though"

"Well yeah! It's the most terrifying thing you'll ever do but I know she'll say yes so don't worry too much"

"I'm trying not too but it's a difficult situation to be in really"

"Why?"

"Because my parents don't even know I'm getting married and I should have told them first"

"Oh boy that is difficult"

"Yeah"

"Have you called them?"

"I speak to them all the time and they know about Rose, just haven't met her"

"Well why don't you drive out and see them on the Sunday? Then you can have dinner together or something, it'll break the ice and soon they'll love her"

"That sounds like a good idea"

"It is a good idea"

"I hope it works, my parents are quite fussy with meeting people"

"They loved us when they met us at the Family Guy musical and we were rude and crude"

"That's the kind of people they like, my mom is terrible with jokes you know that"

"I'm sure they'll behave around Rose"

"I hope so, she's a good girl compared to them"

"Maybe they'll love her because of that"

"I'm sure they will but I'm just in panic mode because of everything that's happening"

"Seth just relax okay? She's gonna say yes and your parents will love her and everything will work out perfectly" Seth just looked at Danny and felt fully reassured that things will be okay, he was panicking over nothing. But it was still a nerve racking experience, he'd never done anything like this before so it was scary and new to him. He hadn't ever poured his heart out to a woman before so he didn't know what to expect and what Rose would do when he asked her to marry him. He didn't want her to start screaming and going crazy like an obsessed woman otherwise he'd regret it, he hoped she'd be mature and everything would go smoothly.

"I'm sorry Danny I didn't mean to burden you with my problems"

"Hey don't worry about it man, we're all here for each other and I like helping people"

"Thanks man"

"Don't mention it, I'm happy for you Seth, you've come a long way since we first met and now you're mature and sensible enough to marry somebody" Seth laughed a little bit and smiled at the floor, "Just don't screw it up like I did mine"

"I'll try not too" Seth replied with a small smile but he turned his head when the door opened to reveal Alex, "Hey guys" she said cheerfully making both men smile and greet her back, "What's happening?"

"Nothing I was just speaking to Danny about Rose"

"That's all you do lately" Alex replied making Seth laugh again, "Is it getting that obvious? I'm turning into one of those guys?"

"Yeah I'd dial it down just a tad" Danny said making Alex smirk and Seth laugh again, "Believe me we love it but you need to focus"

"But he's asking her to marry him tomorrow! Even I'm excited about that!" Alex said excitedly, "I can't wait to hear the details and everything"

"Surely you won't want to know _all_ of the details?" Seth said with a small smile,

"Oh yeah every detail, every line you said, every sex position" Alex replied making Seth laugh hard,

"Really? You'd wanna know all that?"

"No you dick!"

Seth laughed hard again and said "Oh man can you imagine if I told you"

"I don't want to imagine it to be honest I was joking, I don't want to picture you having sex" Alex replied and shuddered in disgust, "Moving on from that, I came in here to see you"

"What's up?"

"We couldn't find you earlier to tell you so Rose left a message with me to tell you that she's down at the studios where the orchestra is recording"

"Why is she down there?"

"She's always down there; she's like a miniature version of you"

"How long has she been down there?"

"She left just before your meeting at 1" Seth checked his watch and saw it was close to 3 and then he sighed, he still had another table read and more recordings to do for some new episodes. It was only him that needed to record today so it was a lot easier, he could just do the voices and not be disturbed. He could easily switch between voices and not have to rush himself, he hated walking out of the booth red in the cheeks and sweating and then he'd have to sit down and listen to other people record their voices. It was tiring and he always ended up grumpy for the rest of the day.

"She said she'll ring you when she's finished though so don't worry about her"

"I wondered why I couldn't get through to her"

"Well you can't keep your phone on during recordings can you? A beautiful piece of music wouldn't sound good with a stupid ringtone in the middle of it"

Seth laughed and said "Yeah I guess you're right"

"But she did say she'd call, she knows you're busy today so she said she'd give you some space to get your workload done"

"She's not upset because I made her do her frames again is she?"

"No… I spoke to her and she said she'd happily do them again, give her some credit Seth she's going through a rough patch right now"

"I know I know I keep forgetting about it and then I feel terrible"

"Honestly Seth she's not upset with you, you'd know if she is believe me"

Seth smiled and said "I know she's not, I've just got a lot on my mind with the rest of my workload today"

"Start it now and get it out the way otherwise you'll ruin your dinner plans for tonight" again Seth just smiled widely as he thought about tonight, he'd taken Rose to a few restaurants and she always ended up making it a fun experience. Everybody else acted grown up and too mature but Rose could dress up in her best clothes and could still be her casual self and not care if anybody looked at her. Seth had never encountered anything like that before and it was fascinating to him, of course she could act grown up and mature but she was so much fun he wished he could take her out for dinner every evening!

* * *

><p>Rose was sat quietly watching the orchestra record another beautiful piece of music for the show, it was so amazing to watch. It was a relaxed and calm environment which meant everybody could play without feeling stressed. Walter was in the middle composing and all Rose could do was stare at him in complete astonishment, he was so talented!<p>

She had to tear her eyes away from them though to check her watch, she'd been down here for a few hours now and she knew that Seth would be worried. Plus he'd arranged dinner plans for them tonight so she had to shoot off home to get ready. She loved it when Seth took her out on dates; they were always so much fun! They could dress up in their best clothes and still act casual and nothing ever bothered them. They'd take strolls around the city and it wouldn't bother them if anybody recognised them, they'd just greet them with friendly smiles and Seth would sign autographs if anybody asked him. It was like they were a normal couple just doing normal things.

Rose couldn't help but smile as she stared out through the glass at the orchestra, but she smiled even more when she felt somebody put their arms around her, "Hey beautiful" Seth murmured as he kissed her neck softly and then rested his chin on her head, sometimes it was annoying that Seth was taller than her. But Rose just couldn't help but smile,

"Hey gorgeous" she replied as she put her hands on his hands and sighed in happiness.

"Have you been okay?"

"Yeah I've been fine, I just like sitting here listening to them play, it's wonderful and so relaxing"

"I know what you mean; I come down here when I want a break from the normal world" Seth replied making Rose smile as they both stood quietly to watch the orchestra, but Seth said "You ready to head out in a bit babe?"

"Haven't you got more work to do?"

"Yeah but it won't take long really"

"What is there to do?"

"A table read and recording voices, I was wondering if you wanted to watch"

"Of course I'd love to watch, you know I always do"

"Well sometimes I'm just never sure what you're doing"

"Seth I'd drop everything and come running to you, you know that"

"I know, I'd do the same for you babe" Rose smiled at that but soon turned around so she was facing Seth looking up at him, he looked quite tired but he was still happy. She couldn't help but put him into a hug and squeeze him tightly, and she smiled when Seth responded by wrapping his arms around her. "What's got you in this cuddly mood?" Seth asked making Rose smile and say "I don't know, just wanted to hug you that's all"

"You're cute" Seth replied making Rose giggle on his shoulder and say "And you're gorgeous"

"Wanna head back to the studios?"

"Okay" Rose replied and then followed Seth towards the exit, they bid everybody goodbye and then headed back to the studios to get some more work done.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Seth was sitting in his office going through some paperwork, while they had been at work his mail had come and he'd received an envelope containing information about Rose's parents. He was a little surprised at how fast it had got to him but he was pleased either way. So whilst Rose was getting ready in the bathroom, he'd snuck up to his office to read through the information. It contained all of the whereabouts of her father and what he had been doing for the past couple of years, and the last whereabouts of her mother before she died.<p>

Marcus remained in Hawaii for a few years before travelling to Los Angeles for 4 months, then he'd travelled to New York and then back to Hawaii. But he'd been travelling alone, why hadn't he taken his new family with him? Maybe he'd come back to LA looking for Maggie? Or maybe Rose?

There were a lot of questions whizzing through Seth's head, none of which he could answer and that was very frustrating. The only way he'd get answers to his questions was to actually talk to Marcus, but he was back in Hawaii and Rose would kill Seth for making her travel out there to see him.

Seth just sighed as he shuffled the papers and put them back on the desk, but something caught his eye. It was a document he hadn't read and it was very recent, it stated that Marcus had been spotted in LA again and this time it was a month ago, the same time that Maggie had died. This made Seth sit up in his chair and read through the document again, Marcus had been here when Maggie died? Was he was murderer? Or the reason as to why she killed herself?

Now there were even more questions running through his mind causing more confusion and frustration. He knew he'd have to tell Rose about this soon but she was happy and excited about going out to dinner, he couldn't spoil her good mood with this. Especially if Marcus had killed Maggie, that would destroy her! He'd just have to wait until the time was right to tell her about it, he couldn't afford to spoil the mood for tonight and tomorrow. If he upset her then it would ruin his marriage proposal and then he'd be crushed. So he knew it was best to just push this aside for now and focus on other important things, then everything would be okay and then he'd deal with that issue when the time was right.

"Seth" Came Rose's sing song voice making Seth smile as he got up from his chair to open the door, "Yes babe?"

"Where are you?"

"In my office"

"Why?"

"Just needed to sort something out but I'm ready now"

"Okay then, I'm ready too"

"You're actually ready on time?"

"Shut up I'm always on time, you're the late one" Rose replied making Seth laugh as he walked down the stairs towards Rose who tucked her curly hair behind her ears. She looked stunning! She was wearing a knee length sky blue dress and a matching shrug and matching shoes, she looked incredible and Seth couldn't help it that his mouth was hanging open.

"I take it by that facial expression you like the dress?" Rose said as she twirled around and then stared at Seth with a small smile; Seth couldn't even put together a sentence so instead he said "Giggity" making Rose laugh a lot.

"Ooo a compliment from Quagmire, I must be special"

"You can even have a compliment from me, you're prettier than Lois" Seth said as Peter making Rose laugh again and cover her face, "Yes even I can say you look dashing" Seth continued but this time as Stewie making Rose giggle again.

"And what does Seth think?"

"You're so beautiful" Seth replied with a grin that melted Rose's insides, she had a goofy smile on her face as he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You ready to go babe?"

"Yeah ready where you are" Rose replied and then followed Seth out the door to head towards the car. She loved nights like this, they were always so much fun and Seth really knew how to charm her and treat her like a princess. It was going to be a magical night!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Sorry it took so long to add a new chapter, been a hectic few weeks at work and building up to Christmas! I've noticed a few mistakes as i've read back a few chapters, i have absolutely no idea why i said Rose was 26 when she's only 22... i'll try and fix that lol plus i've had to push the proposal to the next chapter and the dreaded moment when Rose meets Seth's parents otherwise this chapter would be massive. I'll try and post a new chapter on here soon, don't give up on me! :) Thank you for all of the reviews, i'm glad you're liking it so far.. keep reviewing! :) xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note: I know i know, it's been ages since i updated but i've been really really busy :( however i've had a spare bit of time lately so, hey presto! a new chapter! :D i know it's short but i'll be updating another chapter soon with some more love scenes :) _  
><em>A lot of people have been asking me about where 'Envy' has gone.. unfortunately i recieved an email from the main site administrators saying that i was breaching copyright and so they removed it from the site and if i try to repost it they'll ban me from the site.. so that story's gone up in smoke i'm afraid :(<em>  
><em>Anyways.. happy reading! :) xxx<em>

* * *

><p>Rose woke up disgruntled and frustrated as her phone was ringing loudly beside her on the table, she slowly reached out to it and looked at the caller ID and groaned quietly when she saw it was Alex "Good morning sunshine!" Alex said cheerfully before Rose could even speak. "Morning" she managed to mumble before stifling a yawn, "You're still in bed?"<p>

"Alex it's early"

"No it's not, it's just after 10"

"What?" Rose replied as she checked her watch and saw it was indeed past 10 in the morning, she'd slept that long? That was definitely a first!

"Yeah, so come on! Rise and shine"

"What the hell for?"

"We're going out for the day"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Shopping and hanging out, just us girls"

"Is Mila coming?"

"As always"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"We can do anything you want, it's a beautiful day so we can hire a car and cruise around, go for drinks, anything you like" Rose couldn't help but smile at that, they could travel across LA and get up to all kinds of mischief, "Okay Alex I'm certainly up for that"

"Awesome! Now get your ass moving out of bed and get ready, me and Mila are heading over to your place in a bit to pick you up"

"Okay I'm gonna get ready now"

"Good, we'll see you in about 10 minutes"

"10 minutes?!"

"Yes"

"That's not enough time for me to get ready"

"Get your ass moving then you little bitch" Alex replied as Lois making Rose laugh hard and say "Okay okay I'm moving, jeez"

"Times running out"

"Okay! I'm hanging up now" Rose replied and laughed as she ended the call and threw her phone back down on the table, she smiled up at the ceiling as she stretched her arms and then her legs, now she felt better. But she still couldn't believe that she'd slept past 10, she'd never done that before, partly due to the fact that Seth never let her as he always woke her up in different ways. That thought made Rose look around the room, where was Seth? His side of the bed had been made making her smirk, he was such a weirdo! She didn't worry herself too much though, Seth always had a habit of sneaking off to do his own thing, it was something she'd got used to as he was a man that liked his space.  
>So she shrugged as she got up out of bed to quickly hop in the shower and wash her hair, she had no idea what to wear really but she didn't have time to think. Alex was a bitch for keeping time so she knew that she'd be turning up with Mila and they'd invite themselves inside, they were pretty much like roommates they were here that often! So Rose washed herself quickly and was out of the shower in about 4 minutes, definitely a new record for her. She ran into her closet and pulled out her denim cut offs and a blue vest and her converse, then she plaited her hair so it was out the way and then threw on her clothes so she was ready and good to go. She was just tying her laces when she heard the clatter of the front door opening, it was such a wide open space and Seth put laminate flooring down so every noise echoed and travelled upstairs. In a way it was good so they could keep an eye on who was entering the house, but when somebody dropped something it frightened the life out of you!<p>

"Rosie?!" Mila called loudly making Rose grin as she opened the bedroom door wider and stepped out, she leaned over the railings and said "Up here"

"Get your ass down here now, we've got a table booked for breakfast at the diner you love" Alex replied making Rose grin even more as she quickly gathered up everything she needed and ran down the stairs like an excited child. "Just a sec" she said as she ran into the laundry room to deposit her dirty washing for Amelia to handle. Rose wasn't keen on the idea of Seth having a housekeeper but Amelia was a sweet lady who kept everything neat and tidy and always respected her boundaries whenever she was in the house with Seth and Rose.

Rose re-emerged from the laundry room and then gathered her bag up, checked she had her phone and everything she needed before staring at Alex and Mila implying she was ready to go. "I don't think I've ever seen you move so fast" Mila said and laughed at the scowl she received off Rose, "Hey you wanted me ready in 10 minutes so I had to work quick"

"We've got a table booked for 10:45 so move it or lose it" Alex said waving her hand towards the door making Rose walk forward with Mila not far behind her. They stood outside and Rose was glad she'd chosen to dress lightly, it was early but the heat was already reaching unbearable temperatures, "I hope today includes going somewhere where we can cool off" Rose said as she put her shades on and stared at the other two, "We've got the whole day to ourselves, we can go to a spa if you want?"

"Mila as long as it involves a swimming pool I'm not bothered"

"Okay bossy Rose" Rose grinned at that as they headed towards the limo which surprised Rose, "A limo? Really?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" Alex asked quizzically

"Nothing I just thought we were driving a rental today"

"We're heading there after breakfast to rent an awesome convertible for the day"

"Ohh man I thought we could rent a campervan" Rose pouted

"A Volkswagen Campervan?"

"Yeah"

"I didn't know you liked them?"

"Yeah I love them, I always wanted one when I was younger but obviously couldn't afford one. They're just awesome vehicles"

"Well we can see what the rental place has and then rent it or even buy it if you want it" Rose just gaped at Alex, was she serious? Buying a campervan? Rose couldn't even drive yet!

"Let's just see what they have before we make any decisions" Rose said slowly making Alex smile and say "Okie dokie, now let's move! I'm starving" Rose laughed at that as they all piled into the limo to head out onto the streets of LA.

* * *

><p>Seth was pacing back and forth nervously in the Family Guy studios; it was the only place he could think of to hide away from Rose while Alex came to get her. He wanted tonight to be perfect and he'd planned it all with Alex and Mila in the middle of the night so he hoped everything would run smoothly. And so far it had, Alex had txt him letting him know that they'd left the house in positive spirits and were ready to have some fun. So now he could go back home to decorate the house and set it up to surprise Rose, he'd planned it out in his head and he couldn't help but grin when he thought about it. He hoped Rose would love it and that she'd say yes, she'd got no reason to say no!<p>

Seth continued to smile as he walked past the storyboard room but stopped and poked his head inside to look around. Saturday was mostly everybody's day off, he wasn't that cruel to make people work 7 days a week but they were allowed to come into work if they so desired to get any work done. There was nobody in the room so Seth stepped inside and looked around at all of the small desks that were crammed in here, he frowned at that feeling bad for making them all work in such a small area. But he was making progress with his new plans for the room to be expanded with new equipment.

As much as the guys loved drawing every frame single handily they needed to get up to date equipment, so Seth and the FOX executives spent a fortune on the latest drawing equipment. It was a touch/draw screen where the artists could draw the frames and actually play them back to check whether they were in order and running smoothly before they were processed to the next stage. Seth knew it would be a successful upgrade and he hoped the board artists liked the new equipment. The upgrade and the new expansion were due to start sometime next week so he needed to tell the guys so suitable arrangements could be made for their new temporary work space. There was plenty of room to spare so they wouldn't have any problems completing work tasks that they were given.

Seth smiled widely as he spotted Rose's desk by the doorway, it was covered in drawings left to complete, scripts, photos of characters and scribbled notes and post-it notes with lists of jobs to complete. It reminded him of how his desk used to look when Family Guy first started, organised to him, disorganised to everybody else.

"You're incredible Rosie" Seth murmured as he leaned in to look at the photos that were pinned up on her note board, there were plenty of different ones from the family guy musical to ones of him and Rose at home, to the guys at work. They all put a smile on Seth's face and he realised he was an extremely lucky man to have so many people around him who loved him. He couldn't wait for tonight, the excitement was building through him as he exited the room to head down the corridor to leave to go home. But he saw Karl stocking up the candy stop and smiled when he saw what he was stacking.

"Oh hey Seth" Karl said when he noticed Seth wandering by, "Your little lady not with you?"

"No she's out shopping with the girls"

"You let the trio out on the town?"

Seth laughed at that and said "I'm sure they'll be fine"

"Be sure to look out for news reports" Seth laughed again and then looked down at the counter and spotted the gummy bears that Rose loved so much, then he thought of something that made him grin, "Karl… can I have all of those gummy bears?

* * *

><p>"I don't think we should be drinking this early" Rose said as another cosmopolitan was placed in front of her, "Why not? You're only young once" Mila replied as she started sipping on her own cocktail causing Rose to smile, shrug and sip her drink with a smile on her face.<p>

"See that's the spirit" Alex said as she sipped her lemonade.

"Well why aren't you drinking?" Mila asked

"Because somebody's gotta drive you two idiots home"

"Well we can get somebody to pick us up"

"What will we do about the rental?"

"I'm sure Rose wouldn't mind taking it home" Alex said to Rose who grinned as she couldn't really deny it, they'd managed to hire out a sky blue Volkswagen campervan for the day and it was amazing! It had all of the original furniture plus added updates with a proper sound system and amazing tiled floors, it was perfect for Rose and she really wanted it for herself.

"Rose remember you can buy it, you have money now"

"Alex it's Seth's money not mine"

"But you're-" Alex stopped talking when she felt Mila kick her under the table, she almost told Rose about the proposal tonight.

"I'm what?" Rose asked confused as she stared at her two friends, what was up with them? They'd been acting peculiar all week but today they were just crazy.

"Nothing Rose don't mind me, I'm sure Seth wouldn't mind you buying the campervan if you really wanted it" Alex tried to steer the conversation back on track and thankfully it worked as Rose smiled and said "I'll talk to him about it later"

"He honestly wouldn't mind, although he'd think it's a bit strange as you can't drive yet"

"Yeah that's true but the one we've hired is so awesome I don't think I want to take it back"

"Maybe if you ask the guy at the rental place to keep it in back until you've spoken to Seth, maybe it'll be saved for you"

"I hope so, it really is awesome" Alex just smiled widely at Rose, happy that she was so happy and carefree today. Tonight would be perfect if she stayed in this mood!

"I say we finish these drinks and then head towards the spa to be pampered and waited on" Mila said as she downed the rest of her cocktail but pulled a face as she swallowed it, "Whoa too much vodka in that" Rose laughed as she finished her cocktail and said "I'm up for that, but maybe we can hit the beach first? In this weather it'll be perfect to just relax and have fun"

"Okay then, let's go!" Mila said excitedly as all 3 women exited the bar and headed back towards the campervan to set off to the beach.

* * *

><p>Seth checked his phone to see if Rose had txt him and smiled when he saw a message off her:<p>

_I'm having fun with the girls, don't worry about me! I love you and I hope everything is okay, I'll see you soon! :) xxxxxxxxx_

He smiled at that and then checked the time; it was after 5 so he needed to get a move on with his plans for the proposal. Danny and Alec had come round to help him decorate and set up everything that he needed, it wasn't much but he really did appreciate the help as he was too nervous to do anything. Alex had promised to have Rose back by 7pm so he really needed to get his act together and sort things out.

"Seth I think we're done" Danny said as he came in through the back double doors from the garden, he smiled at Seth who looked like a bag of nerves, "It's gonna be okay, you know that right? She'll say yes. Well, she better say yes after how hard we've worked out there"

Seth laughed a little and said "Thank you for doing that for me"

"You're welcome, roses her favourite flower?"

"Yes she adores them"

"And daisies? I've put enough out there" Alec said as he too came in through the doors to stand next to Seth, "You're really going all out on her aren't you?"

"I love her, she deserves all of this" Seth replied and smiled when he caught a site of the back garden, it looked perfect.

"What else is there to do?"

"I think that's everything guys, I can sort the rest"

"You sure?"

"Yes Danny I'm sure, I've got a few things in mind but I won't have to do them until last minute"

"Well just as long as everything is done we'll take off and leave you to it"

"Thanks again guys"

"No problem buddy, I hope all goes well and you'll be a happy engaged couple" Seth smiled at Danny's words and they shook hands but then hugged, "I love you man"

"Whoa Danny that's going a bit too far"

"Yeah you're right but I can't help it"

"Its too late man" Seth replied pretending to get emotional making Danny stare at him,

"No, no don't do this to me Seth"

"I've met someone Danny, you're just too late" Danny pretended to sob uncontrollably but soon started laughing when Seth cracked up and laughed as well.

"You guys are so gay" Alec said as he stared at the two men in front of him, "You're just jealous of the love that's between us" Danny replied as he motioned towards him and Seth making Alec raise an eyebrow and say "Yeah… I'm reallyyyy jealous" Seth laughed again but checked his watch and saw that it was getting late,

"I hate to break up this little gathering but its heading towards 6 and there are things I need to do so yeah… fuck off"

"Oh thanks Seth, some friend you are"

"Yeah with brilliant social skills and manners" Seth laughed at the both of them and followed them as they went through the house towards the front door to leave.

"I'll see you on Monday remember"

"Hopefully a happy engaged man" Danny said and smiled, "Good luck man"

"Yeah let's hope all goes well" Alec added in as he opened the car door and waved once more at Seth before getting in and driving slowly behind Danny. They both revved their engines and were soon racing each other down the driveway leaving Seth laughing at the pair of them. He smiled widely as he went back into the house to hunt for the bags of gummy bears he purchased of Karl. He had to start getting everything else ready before Rose came home.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're gonna be able to walk up there?" Alex asked as she watched Rose struggle out of the campervan and stand on the edge of the driveway. She steadied herself and then grinned "Yeah I'm fine"<p>

"I don't see why we couldn't just drive up there" Mila said as she stuck her head out of the window and then looked at Alex, "It'll be easier to drop you here and then pull off towards home instead of turning around Seth's stupidly long drive" she replied making both girls laugh.

"Thank you for today guys, it's been incredible fun" Rose said as she beamed at both of them and they smiled back, "No problem Rose, just be careful and drink plenty of water to sober up"

"I am sober… sort of" Rose replied innocently and then giggled as she turned on her heel to head towards the driveway "See you Monday!" Mila shouted and then Alex sped away in the campervan leaving Rose grinning like a fool. What had gotten into her today? She couldn't stop smiling!

"Time to see Seth" she said with a smile as she started up the driveway to head inside out of the heat, she was probably sunburnt and red as a lobster but right now she didn't care. She'd just had one of the best days of her life with 2 of her best friends and now she got to go home to see her other best friend, her soul mate, her everything.

Rose felt like skipping up the rest of the driveway but resisted the urge to as she knew she'd look ridiculous and Seth would hold it against her forever if he caught her skipping like a child. So she walked slowly whilst swinging her arms carefree and smiling like a fool, but she stopped when she trod on something sticky, "Oh man if that's what I think it is" she mumbled as she checked her shoe to see what it was, "Damn cat" she continued to mumble, she loved Chester she really did, but the fact that he kept pooping everywhere was not funny.

"What the-" Rose said when she looked down to see that it was a gummy bear stuck to her shoe, she then noticed a small piece of paper stuck to the ground so she slowly picked it up to see what it said,

_**Follow me :) xxx**_

"Okayyy" Rose said as she re-read the note smiling slightly, it was definitely Seth's handwriting but what kind of game was he playing? There was a path of gummy bears leading up to the front door with another note attached to it:

_**Keep following me :) xxx**_

Rose slowly opened the front door and peeked around inside, Seth wasn't anywhere to be seen or heard which confused her even more. Where the hell was he? And why was the house covered in gummy bears? Was he expecting her to follow them or eat them?

"I'm so confused!" Rose said loudly and then laughed as she noticed the gummy bears trailed all the way to the staircase, obviously meaning they wanted her to go upstairs. So she walked along the trail and upstairs to see where they were going, when she noticed they went into the bedroom she raised an eyebrow, was Seth gonna be in there naked and covered in gummy bears?

Hmmm that would prove to be interesting…

"Get your head out of the gutter Rose" she mumbled to herself as she walked closer to the bedroom to peep inside, there was nobody in there much to her disappointment but she couldn't help but smile as she noticed the gummy bears had finished by the walk-in closet and hanging on the door was a dress with a note attached to it:

_**Please wear me :) xxx**_

"Okay Mr Bossy" Rose took the dress off the hanger and examined it for a while, it was beautiful! It was a short black dress and the fabric felt heavenly against her hands as she gently stroked it. She put it down on the bed and then stripped herself of her clothes and then very carefully slipped the dress on and smiled when it hugged and clung to every curve on her body.

"Oh my" She whispered as she went to see how it looked in the mirror, it was shorted than any other dress she had but it made her feel sexy and it showed off her freshly waxed and tanned legs so she wasn't complaining. But the only problem she had was that it exposed her back more so than she would usually allow. But then she had to stop and think about it, Seth loved her the way she was so why be afraid? If they didn't bother him then why should they bother her so much? That thought made her smile as she twirled around and laughed as she couldn't believe how different she looked wearing the dress. The only problem was her hair, she still had it braided so she decided to take it out and let the waves cascade down her back, now she felt a lot better. All that was missing was the shoes, but when she looked around she couldn't help but smile as there was a trail of gummy bears leading to a box which obviously contained shoes:

_**Don't forget the shoes :D xxx**_

"You've really thought of everything" she mumbled as she slipped on the black strappy heels to match the dress. When she looked closer she noticed that the shoes were actually diamond encrusted… diamond encrusted shoes!

"My word" Rose gasped as she inspected the shoes again, they were beautiful! And probably cost an absolute fortune, why was Seth doing this? Had he done something bad? That thought made Rose frown a little, but she didn't want to spoil her good mood so she let it go over her head. Seth said that he wanted to treat her and spend money on her, she didn't like it but of course she wasn't going to and couldn't actually stop him from doing it. He was a millionaire after all so he could afford it for sure.

Rose checked herself in the mirror one more time before deciding to leave the room to carry on following the trail of gummy bears. She found another note on the door as well:

_**Follow me downstairs :) xxx **_

Rose started to feel a little weird now following a trail of gummy bears, it reminded her of when James Woods was following pieces of candy in Family Guy, accept Rose didn't want to eat the gummy bears… she was just wondering what the hell was going on!

The trail went all the way down the stairs and headed towards the double doors to lead out onto the patio and poolside area. As Rose stepped closer she noticed that as well as gummy bears there were now rose petals sprinkled everywhere. She got closer to the doors and gently pushed them open and then gasped in surprise, there were roses and daises spread everywhere! All along the floor, on the tables, chairs and everywhere else… it was amazing! There were small lit candles floating in the pool and that too was sprinkled with rose petals and as the daylight was slowly fading the tiny candles were twinkling brightly and looking beautiful.

Rose scanned the area again in total surprise, but her eyes welled up and she put her hand to her mouth when she saw Seth standing beside the pool wearing black trousers and a short-sleeved crisp white shirt which was unbuttoned at the top revealing his gorgeous chest. He looked mouth-watering with that sexy boyish grin on his face as he slowly approached Rose who was too stunned to move, he feet were glued to the ground and had lost all communication with her legs… she was stuck. Seth noticed this and smiled as he stood in front of Rose and gently took her hand away from her face to reveal her completely astonished look. The tears trickled freely down her face and Seth wiped them away with his thumb and smiled again, "You look beautiful Rose" Rose slowly looked up at Seth but she still couldn't find any words to say, this was both shocking and magical all at the same time.

"I know that this has surprised you and that's exactly what I wanted"

"It's beautiful" Rose managed to squeak out making Seth smile once more and say "I did it all for you"

"The gummy bears" Rose replied and then laughed slightly as did Seth, "I know you love them but I was hoping you love me more"

"You know I do, more than anything" this made Seth smile as she was saying exactly what he hoped she'd say, so he decided to take the chance now and ask her. "Rose you mean everything to me, ever since I met you I knew you were the one for me, you're beautiful, kind and have a heart of gold which I adore. You're funny, sweet and amazing and I cannot imagine spending my life with anyone else. So, with that being said" Seth slowly sunk down to one knee making Rose gasp and then start to cry once more as she watched as Seth revealed a tiny box containing something very special, "Rose, will you do me the honour of being my wife, my soul mate, my everything forever… marry me?" Rose just stared at Seth in total astonishment as he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, it was so beautiful! It sparkled and the diamonds in it were huge! This certainly must have cost him an absolute fortune!

Rose realised she still needed to answer him so she took her hands away from her mouth and slowly squeaked out, "Yes" making Seth grin as he took the ring out of the box and placed it gently on her finger, it fitted perfectly. "You've made me the happiest man alive Rose" Seth said as he got up from the floor to pull Rose into a tight embrace, "I love you more than words can say" Rose replied as she wiped the stream of tears away from her face, but they just kept flowing…she was so happy!

"I love you more Rosie" Seth said and then kissed her passionately and then hugged her once more.

"How long did it take you to plan this?"

"A couple weeks"

"Who with?"

"Alex, Mila, Danny and Alec"

"Is that why they've been acting so weird lately?"

"Yeah pretty much" Seth replied and laughed as Rose laughed and then looked down at the floor and then back up at him, "It's been a perfect day"

"Hopefully they'll be many more of them to come"

"Everyday is perfect with you" Rose replied as she slowly caressed his face making him smile and then kiss the palm of her hand, "You're so incredible, all of this is perfect" Rose gestured to the garden making Seth smile and say "Anything for you"

"The gummy bears were a nice touch"

"I saw them this morning when I was talking to Karl and it just suddenly hit me"

"The little notes were cute too" Rose replied and then giggled as she pulled him into a hug. Right now everything was perfect, she didn't want this night to end!


	10. Chapter 10

Rose couldn't help but laugh as Seth twirled her around to the music that was playing but she wanted to melt into his arms when he was singing along to the lyrics. Of course it had to be Frank Sinatra that was cooing 'The way you look tonight' as this was the song that Seth sang to make Rose realise that she was completely in love with him. She smiled brightly at the memory as she rested her head on his shoulder before he twirled her around once more, "This dress looks beautiful on you Mrs MacFarlane" Seth murmured and then grinned making Rose blush and stare down at the floor, "Don't go all shy on me" Seth said as he gently raised her chin with his index finger. She smiled up at him but soon laughed and said "I'm sorry! I just can't believe this has happened"

"But-"

"I'm so happy right now it's untrue, I can't wait to be your wife" Rose finished before Seth could get a word in edgewise, he soon smiled and said "It'll be a privilege to be your husband"

"You're growing up!" Rose said and then beamed at Seth who laughed and covered his face, "Oh jeez you've been talking to Alex too much"

"Of course I have, she's the one with the most gossip about you"

"Don't believe a word she says" Seth said as he lightly touched her nose, "She'll get you into lots of trouble"

"Trouble is better than behaving" Rose replied and giggled as Seth raised his eyebrows, "You want to be a naughty girl?"

"Only for you" Rose purred making Seth laugh and pull her into a hug, he knew he'd made the right choice by asking her to marry him. And of course the guys were right, she did say yes and now they were going to spend forever together. This made Seth grin as he looked down at Rose who was admiring her beautiful diamond ring; he knew it was the perfect one as soon as he saw it. It stood out perfectly when he stood in front of the shop window and he had to purchase it straight away, the guy behind the counter tried to talk him out of it by saying it was the most expensive ring in the shop but Seth didn't listen. He had money, plenty of it, so he wanted to spend it on Rose and surprise her with the perfect ring and he knew by her expression that it had worked.

"You like it then?" Seth murmured as he gently took Rose's small hand and kissed it, "Yes I love it it's perfect I couldn't ask for anything more" Rose replied as she looked into Seth's chocolate brown eyes, she could see the fears and the insecurities deep inside and however much he hid them from other people, she could always see them. He was a real guy like every other, he had feelings and he had insecurities that he'd try and hide from everybody, but they were open for Rose to see. He'd come home from work worrying about something and sometimes he'd worry about what he was wearing, it was a big fear of his to worry about whether or not he was good enough, Rose spent many nights trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

It sounded soppy and some people would think Seth was completely insecure and needed to grow up, however Rose knew exactly what he was going through and completely understood everything. She knew what it was like spending every day wondering whether you were good enough for other people, worrying about their petty comments and trying to change until you were good enough for their standards. Of course looking back now Rose could laugh about it, but at the time all of the stress and pressure could eat you alive.

That's why she loved Seth to pieces, they were slowly fixing each other's broken faith and creating their own love story that nobody else could understand. It was perfect and looking at Seth now, Rose knew she'd made the right choice by saying yes to be his forever.

"Rosie" Seth sang down at Rose hoping to get a response as she'd been standing stock still for a while now, she scrunched her face up at hearing what he said and then looked up at him, "Don't call me Rosie"

"But it's beautiful just like you" Seth replied and kissed the tip of her nose causing her to giggle, a beautiful sound that Seth loved to hear, "You're giggle is better than any of the music I listen too" Seth murmured making Rose blush for the hundredth time that evening, he was so sweet!

"I love you so much, sometimes I wonder what the hell you saw in such a weirdo like me on that day I met you"

"I saw a broken angel in need of saving" Seth replied as every word was true, "And look at you now, positively glowing with confidence and happiness"

"All thanks to you" Rose murmured back, "You saved me"

"I'll always be there for you" Seth said before kissing her softly on the lips, Rose made a noise of happiness making Seth laugh and then hug her once more, but Rose pulled away and then looked around the garden, "I can't believe you did all this"

"I'd do anything for you, I told you that"

"But this must have taken you ages"

"I had a little help" Seth said with a small smile making Rose laugh but say, "We're gonna get pulverised tomorrow aren't we?"

"Yep most likely, think of every obscure and cruel joke and you can bet your bottom dollar we'll be part of them" Seth replied and laughed as Rose shook her head, "This new season of Family Guy is gonna be hysterical then" they both laughed together then but Rose was still wandering around the garden admiring Seth's handiwork, he'd really gone all out with the flowers. And of course they were Roses and Daises, her favourite type of flowers. She wondered how he remembered that, she'd only mentioned it once when they were strolling through the park!

"How did you remember I love these flowers?" Rose asked with a smile as she picked one up and smelt it, and smiled wider.

"I remember everything you tell me" Seth replied as he looked down at the floor looking embarrassed, "It's one of the perks from having a good memory"

"There are bad things to it as well?" Rose asked curiously

"Remembering _everything_ does have its downsides yeah" Rose knew what he was hinting at and so decided to not push the subject any further, she didn't want to spoil the good mood. She knew her memory was good but it wasn't enough to remember every single little detail about what happened during a week etc. If Seth remembered everything then it meant he remembered everything about what happened in the battle to be together… yeah… it was better to forget this subject.

"I love the gummy bear idea" Rose said making Seth smile and say "Again, anything for you"

"I was kinda hoping I'd walk upstairs and see you lying on the bed completely covered in them" she saw Seth's face drop at that, dammit.. why didn't he think of that!

"But I like this just as much, maybe even more" Rose continued and smiled as a thought had popped into her head, there were rose petals everywhere and she wondered what it would be like if she was laying in them completely naked. So she slowly reached up behind her back to start the zipper off, she managed to pull it halfway down before lowering her arm and reaching behind to pull the rest down,

"Rose what-" Seth started to say but when her dress hit the floor he was completely silenced, she was only wearing a black g-string, her brand new engagement ring and the heels he'd brought especially for her… she looked delectable.

Rose knew she had Seth completely at a loss for words and couldn't help but smirk as she gently played with the string on one side of her g-string. She'd managed to buy some beautiful lingerie and her favourite pair was the one she was wearing now, it tied at the sides and complimented her figure perfectly, even though she was pale it still looked good.

"Rose" is all Seth could get out as he watched intently as she slowly unfastened the one side of her g-string, and then the other and he watched it slowly fall to the floor, now she was completely naked standing in just high heels. Oh my god was he a lucky man or what?!

"What's wrong Seth? Gummy bear got your throat?" Rose teased as she slowly sank to the floor and stretched her long freshly waxed legs out. She gently picked some rose petals up and sprinkled them on her womanhood to hide it, then she gently lay down and then did the same to both of her breasts. She smiled up at Seth who was still standing there with his mouth hanging open, he was actually speechless!  
>Rose never thought she'd see the day where he actually didn't have anything to say, it any of the voices. But he eventually cleared his throat and said "Giggity" making Rose erupt into a fit of giggles making Seth laugh, "You're so beautiful" he said once he'd calmed down and stared adoringly at Rose again, who smiled and could feel her cheeks going red, "Aren't you gonna join me?"<p>

"You don't have to ask me twice" He replied in Peter's voice making Rose laugh again as she watched him slowly start to unbutton his shirt, making her start to want him. It never got old, she always loved to watch him undress, he pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the floor and then started on his pants. He wasted no time in disposing of those and then he was left in his boxers, and it was clearly visible he was ready and willing to play. This made Rose smile and could feel she was already wet for him, now he just needed to bring his fine ass over to her.

"Gorgeous as always" Rose said as she watched him walk over to her completely naked, she truly appreciated how blessed he was down south and then appreciated how hard he'd worked to get the body he wanted. He'd worked himself crazy at the gym and now it had paid off, Rose could certainly see that from this angle! But she wanted to do something to him, she'd become a real pro at doing this and Seth had no objections every time she did. So she slowly sat up and then got onto her knees and steadied herself before looking up at Seth. He stared back down at her and he knew exactly what she wanted to do,

"He's all yours babe" Seth said in a much deeper voice, and she knew he was turned on, his voice deepened whenever he was in the mood and it always made her melt inside. Seth reached down and held himself before Rose took over and gently took him into her mouth. She started off slow making Seth's breath hitch in his throat and then he looked down at her and couldn't help but groan loudly. She always knew exactly what to do and knew what he liked and what he didn't, and he couldn't help but put his hands in her hair and work her head against him. He was getting close but didn't want to cum, he wanted to make love to her but now his mood was changing and he wanted to fuck her. So he gently released her head and then stepped back making Rose look up at him confused but he said "Lay back down on the floor, legs spread"

Rose couldn't help but smile and then shiver in excitement at his commands. She did exactly what he said and then smiled as he crawled up her body until he was face to face with her. He kissed her softly and couldn't help but smile as she broke the kiss and moaned loudly as he pushed himself into her at the same time.

"You okay?" he breathed out as he steadied himself on his hands to look down at her, he'd never done this with her before as she always wanted to hold him close. But this time he started to thrust and could see every reaction on her face, "So good" Rose breathed out but felt lost that she didn't have Seth to hold onto to, she tried to pull him down but with great skill, Seth balanced on one hand while the other took both of Rose's and held them above her head. Then he quickly moved the other hand so both hands were locked with Rose's above her head. She was completely helpless now and she wondered where the hell he learnt that move from!

"That'll teach you" Seth moaned out as he watched Rose try to squirm around underneath him but she couldn't, he could see her orgasm building by the way she was moving around. So he picked up the pace but had to relax his hips a little and use a rhythmic motion so he was almost grinding up against her. This caused Rose to moan even louder and look up at Seth who smiled and then lowered his head to kiss her, she kissed back but moaned again and said "I'm so close"

"Me too baby me too"

"You're so good at this" Rose moaned out and tried to move again but Seth's grip tightened on each hand, "No baby stay like that I want to watch you cum and scream my name out" Rose moaned again and could feel the pressure building up down below, almost as if she wanted to squirt… she didn't even know she could do that!

"Oh god Seth I think-" Rose was cut off as her orgasm finally tore through her sending her world into a spiral of colours and bright lights, she could faintly hear Seth groaning loudly meaning he'd found his release too.  
>"Babe that was-" Seth breathed out and Rose could only moan in response as she was still shaking underneath him from the aftershocks. She felt Seth kiss everywhere on her face and sighed when he gently lay on top of her and let go of her hands, she slowly lifted them up and then placed them onto his back. Both of them were breathing heavy, not saying a word, just staying in the moment thinking about what just happened.<p>

"I'm so glad I don't have any neighbours" Seth mumbled onto Rose's shoulder making her laugh and then remember where they were, "Yeah I am too"

"Wouldn't have bothered me though"

"It wouldn't?" Rose replied looking up at him making him smile and kiss the tip of her nose,

"Nope it wouldn't"

"But what if we got caught and we were hassled by paparazzi?"

"I'd have my lawyers get involved and remove the photos and articles from everywhere, and then sue everybody who tries to publish them"

"Ooo Mr Bossy" Rose said in a silly voice making Seth laugh again, "Don't start with voices" he said like droopy making Rose erupt into serious laughter, she didn't know he could do droopy!

"You just get better and better!" Rose said in the voice Alex loved, 'The Fat Woman' voice as she called it,

"I told you don't start" Seth replied like Kermit The Frog making Rose really start to laugh, so much that she tried to clench her legs together but Seth gasped at that, he hadn't pulled out yet and now that she'd done that he started to get hard again.

Rose noticed this and said "Ooo up for round two?"

"As always… but guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm knackered so you're on top" Seth replied making Rose laugh again and say "That's okay with me" as she started to kiss his bare shoulders, from his right one all the way to his left making him groan softly. "It feels fucking amazing but it's not gonna work this time" Seth said making Rose laugh and say "Dammit!" she always kissed him across his shoulders and he usually stayed on top,

"I want to see your beautiful body and those heels, they look so sexy on you" Rose felt herself blushing at that but gently started to roll over with Seth until she was straddling him on top, he'd slipped out of her but she slowly guided him back in with ease and moaned softly. Seth groaned as well and then put his hands on her hips to slowly rock her back and forth. She couldn't bounce up and down as much as normal as they were on his patio floor and not grass, so Seth took it slow at first making Rose moan and stare down at him, he looked gorgeous with his messy hair and flushed cheeks. But her orgasm was building a lot quicker this time as he was so deep inside and she was grinding against him.

"I know you're close baby cum for me" Rose couldn't really get any words out, all she could do was moan out loudly and run a hand through her hair, "You're so fuckin gorgeous Rose" Seth breathed out as he got faster and faster until Rose nearly screamed out as her orgasm tore through her, just as powerful as the last one. Seth was not too far behind and loosened his grip on her hips which had gone bright red with nail marks but Rose didn't care, she was happy he liked it so much!

"No more" Rose squeaked out as he orgasm aftershocks were still lingering making Seth laugh lightly and gently pull her down to lay on his chest. They were both exhausted now and couldn't possibly go another round. But Seth still wanted to celebrate their engagement and said "Let's get dressed and open some champagne" then he kissed her head and helped her get back onto her feet slowly, then she helped him stand and before he could walk off she pulled him into a hug, "That was amazing" is all she could say making Seth chuckle and say "I know but I don't exactly feel romantic with both yours and my cum dripping down my legs"

Rose laughed at that and said "Yeah me neither" as she examined her legs and saw that they were the same, "Proves it was good though"

"Not denying that babe" Seth replied as he draped his arm around her and headed back to the house to shower, "Not bothering with the clothes?" Rose asked as she saw that there were clothes strewn everywhere, "Nope not bothered, we can clean up tomorrow" Seth replied making Rose smile at him as they reached the house. She still couldn't believe she was actually in a relationship with Seth and now they were engaged it was perfect, she was a very lucky lady!

* * *

><p><strong>Hello... Please don't hate me! I know it's taken a while but I've just been super mega busy and haven't had time to complete any stories i'm working on! :(<strong>  
><strong>But i've had some free time lately from moving jobs so I could write another chapter! :D Hopefully there's more to come after this one, don't give up on me! This story has a lot of potential and since i've been watching Seth videos lately it's brought the Seth and Rose spark back so i'm gonna try and write a lot more updates :)<strong>

**Enjoy the chapter... and remember to forgive me.. pretty please? Haha :) xx**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Rose woke up before Seth and decided to watch him sleep for a bit before she woke him up. It was a Saturday but of course Seth still had to work, he didn't ever have a day where he was free. Of course Rose didn't mind, it meant she could get some of her storyboards out the way before the Monday blues set in. But right now she just wanted to watch him sleep, he looked so peaceful and at ease with everything, his stress lines had vanished and he looked adorable. She knew that the job did get to him, and now the pressure was on to make his new album and to organise the trip to New York to do a Family Guy table read.

Everything was suddenly coming thick and fast now and she often wondered how he coped with it. Obviously he didn't tackle the workload on his own; he had others to do that for him. Rose hadn't met his publicist yet but he knew that he sifted the work through to the right people to get things organised for him. Then all they had to do was tell him where to go and what time he had to be there. He had it easy that way, but sometimes he was up to his ears in paperwork and meetings.

Rose knew not to push him, she never had and she never would do that to him. He made time for her whenever he could and she didn't complain once, of course it was difficult when he only had 5 minutes to spare at work before disappearing to another meetings but then she remembered that she could see him when he came home from work, they slept in the same bed together, made love and were happily engaged. She couldn't ask for anything more really, and with that she smiled as she stared down at Seth again and then touched his face gently. He stirred slightly and then mumbled something before settling down again, it was only 7am and they weren't due in till 9ish so there was plenty of time for him to sleep. And with that in mind she decided to roll out of bed and try to clean up the mess in the house.

They didn't bother doing any of it last night; they just drank champagne and talked until it was late. Rose was surprised she was up so early but she just couldn't sleep another wink, she sat on the side of the bed and stretched her arms above her head. They still ached from Seth pinning them down but she couldn't help but smile at the memory. He'd never once done anything like that before and it was something Rose hoped he'd do again and again.

She quickly exited the bedroom but nearly screamed out in pain when she stubbed her toe on the chest of draws near the door, why Seth put them there she'd never know. He had plenty of space but no, he decided to put them in stupid places knowing full well that Rose was the clumsiest person alive! "Oh man that hurt!" Rose whispered and winced as she exited the room after grabbing her dressing gown off the back of the door. She walked down the hall and down the staircase and she was already in the living room. But she walked to the other side of the house to the kitchen and walked round the counters to get to the draws with the cereal in.

She was going through a phase of Lucky Charms at the moment, but she limited the amount she had as she didn't want to get fat and be bigger than Seth. If he was skinnier than her then she'd hate it, it just wouldn't work if he was walking around with salads while she was scoffing junk food. She'd met his nutritionist and got some healthy eating tips off of him and even met with Seth's stylist once… that was quite interesting as she seemed obsessed with trying to dress Seth in clothes he wasn't comfortable in. Jeans, t-shirts and long sleeved t-shirts were his favourites and there was no way anybody would change it so he was wearing turtlenecks and vests… that just wasn't him!

"Dear oh dear" Rose said to herself as she looked through the cupboards but she'd changed her mind about having cereal, instead she decided to make a fresh fruit salad with the many varieties of fruit that was now in the fruit bowls on the island of counters. Seth had insisted there was no use buying so much fresh food as it would go off because they weren't there to eat it, but he was surprised by how much fruit Rose went through in a week. And he never complained about the fruit salads she sent him to work with! He was just being a typical guy trying to make everything difficult, he was stubborn in some ways but once you proved he was wrong he instantly let it go and moved on. Seth had all the patience in the world and it was rare that he got mad about anything, apart from paparazzi and weird obsessive fans.

Thinking about this made Rose's mind wander to Harriet, she wondered where she was and what she was doing now. Whether she was still at university or dead in a ditch somewhere…she hoped it was the second option. Sometimes Rose wondered why she ever called Harriet her best friend, she knew deep down that it wouldn't last, that something would go wrong but she refused to dwell on it. Instead she let the ugly bitch walk all over her and drive her completely insane, oh, and almost made her commit suicide. It was a difficult time and all Rose could do was scowl whenever she thought about it.

"What are you scowling at?" Rose heard a soft voice next to her say, she looked up to see Seth sitting on one of the stools across the counter from her, she shook her head and began to chop up the apple she was holding, "Nothing" is all she said but dropped the knife before she sliced her finger open, "Are you okay?" Seth said panicked as he raced round the counter to Rose's side, "Yes honestly I'm fine" Rose said as Seth quickly examined her hand and thankfully saw no blood,

"What's on your mind?" is all he asked making Rose sigh and say "Harriet crossed my mind that's all"

"Why exactly?" Seth asked with a frown, why bring that bitch back into their lives?

"I was just wondering what she was doing now that's all"

"Oh"

"Hopefully she's dead in a ditch somewhere" Rose replied making Seth choke on the piece of apple he was eating, he laughed but said "Ouch"

"What? It's true! She's a no good bitch and deserves nothing more than that"

"Yeah I suppose that's true"

"She nearly ruined my life by nearly taking it away from me and then she tried to screw up yours, she deserves bad things to happen to her" Seth could see that Rose was getting herself worked up over nothing, so he did the one thing he knew would work… he pulled her into a hug and gently sang to her. She loved hearing old Frank Sinatra songs so he murmured one of those into her ear and he instantly felt her relax and sag into him. This made him smile and kiss her head,

"Don't get worked up babe, she's not worth it… plus there was one good thing about her"

"And that is?" Rose mumbled on his shoulder with a frown,

"She brought me to you"

"How'd you mean?"

"Without her I wouldn't have realised my feelings for you, in a way we can thank her for bringing us together" Rose thought about that for a while, in a way it was true but she didn't want to admit it, Harriet was good for nothing in her eyes and that's how it would stay. For a long time.

"But let's not think about her anymore, let's think about us" Seth murmured into her ear again as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "We're engaged, we're happy, we're in love and we've got a bright and happy future ahead of us filled with fun, laughter and anything you want"

"Anything?" Rose asked curiously

"Anything you want" Seth said but got a little worried about the thoughtful look at Rose's face, "No I'm not buying Jensen Ackles, he's a person not a doll" Rose laughed at that but was a little disappointed, she'd become obsessed with watching Supernatural lately, when Seth was working late she made a date with the TV and watched the new episodes and the old reruns whenever she could.

But she hadn't thought about possibly buying Jensen… not once…

"What can I have then?"

"Anything you want… within the legal limits of course and as long as it doesn't involve buying human beings"

"Well… I'd absolutely love an old Volkswagen Campervan… we were driving around in one yesterday and it was amazing and I loved it…" Rose realised she was rambling now but Seth was grinning at her, he'd completely forgot to tell her he'd purchased the campervan yesterday. Alex sent him a picture of it and the link as to where he could buy it from and he did it straight away before Rose came home. It was going to be delivered sometime today and he couldn't wait to see Rose's reaction.

"I'm sure we'll find you one" Is all Seth said trying to hide his grin and thankfully Rose didn't see it, he couldn't hide anything from her, he always grinned and gave it away.

"But it won't be as good as that one we were in yesterday, it still had all of its original items and everything" Rose said glumly making Seth raise her chin, "Hey don't get all sad on me"

"I'm not, just saying is all"

"I know sweetheart I understand, maybe we'll find one even better"

"Yeah one day when we've got an evening off" Rose replied with a bright smile making Seth smile down at her, "I'll always find time for you"

"And I love that you do"

"While I'm thinking about it, why are you up so early? We didn't crash till late last night"

"I know but I just couldn't sleep anymore" Rose replied as she started to chop another apple up to add to the bowl, Seth smiled and said "You're gonna be cranky later"

"I am not" Rose replied trying to concentrate but Seth was mumbling to himself in different character voices, "Seth stop it I'm trying to concentrate"

"Oh sorry, was I doing it again?" Seth asked quite embarrassed as he realised he'd been talking out loud in different voices. It was a thing he did to come up with new dialogue for the characters, and if it was any good then he'd write it down and then let it get torn apart in the gag room. But sometimes he got carried away and forgot he had company around him, Rose didn't mind it but if he made her laugh then she would definitely cut herself.

"It doesn't bother me but don't make me laugh with a knife in my hand" Rose said laughing lightly at Seth's red cheeks,

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's your house and you do as you please"

"Are you ever going to consider it to be our house?"

"I'll get used to it"

"But" Seth prompted

"Sometimes it's a little weird to think I'm actually living with you"

"I can understand it's weird"

"You can?"

"I know that I'm a popular good looking guy"

"Big head" Rose interrupted making Seth smile

"But I don't let it get to me, I'm just a regular guy who brought a house to hopefully start a family in and to live happily ever after… if that shit exists" Seth said making Rose smile, he wasn't a big fan of fairy tales yet he always let Rose ramble on about the ones she used to read when she was a kid. She taught herself to read and from then on she used to read stories after being beaten to try and forget the pain.

"Don't worry I don't want a fairy tale wedding with everybody dressed up, that shit annoys me" Rose said making Seth laugh

"I'm glad, I don't think I could put up with that"

"I've always wanted to get married on the beach at sunset" Rose said thoughtfully with a smile on her face, Seth had never heard her talk about this before so it intrigued him,

"Really?"

"Yep that's my dream wedding, no big church or stupidly oversized dress that loads of jealous bitches have to hold secretly wishing you tripped and made an ass of yourself, just a simple wedding with the man I love and a few close family and friends" Rose realised she was rambling again and looked at Seth who was grinning, "Sorry I didn't mean to ramble"

"Don't worry about it babe, it sounds perfect to me"

"It does?"

"Yeah, what did you think I'd want?"

"I don't know really, a big wedding with hundreds of people there and a big party with even more people"

"Nah that's not what I'd want at all"

"What would you want?"

"I don't know, I haven't ever thought about marriage until you came along" That sentence made Rose freeze and look at him in complete adoration, he was just too cute!

"Marriage scared the shit out of me and it wasn't something I ever wanted until I met you, you were everything I was looking for rolled into one and I knew you were the one for me"

"Aww listen to you getting all soppy" Rose teased

"I know it's fucking awful right?"

"Not really, it's just unusual for you to talk that way that's all"

"I blame you" Seth said before stealing another piece of apple and putting it in his mouth making Rose smile. But then she said "How do you think today will go at work?"

"They'll either be really happy for us"

"Or?"

"Or rip the shit out of us" Seth replied making Rose laugh and say "Bring it on I say"

"They won't mean it of course, they'll be happy I've finally proposed to you"

"How long have you been waiting?"

"A few weeks but could never find the time, and last night seemed perfect and I had time to plan and arrange it all" Rose looked down at the floor and blushed at that, it was really sweet knowing he took the time to plan it all.

"We've still gotta clean up though" Rose said making Seth smile, "Yeah I know, I don't really want Chester puking everywhere by eating gummy bears"

Rose laughed and said "Yeah didn't think of that, speaking of Chester where is he?"

"I'm not sure, probably patrolling the house like always"

"He's a cat not a dog dumbass"

Seth laughed at that but said "He still does it though; he can scratch the hell out of you and then puke all over you"

"Oh right"

"Just rattle his food bag and he'll soon come over" Just as Seth said that, they both heard a small meow next to them and then suddenly Chester was weaving in and out of Seth's legs. "You've got better fucking hearing than me" Seth said as he crouched down to give Chester some affection.

"How do you still manage to make a sentence sound so polite with the word 'fuck' in it?" Rose asked curiously, "It just amazes me" Seth laughed as he got back up from the floor holding Chester who was purring away happily,

"Good morning Chester" Rose said as she stroked Chester who continued to purr,

"I think you're the first woman he actually likes"

"How many women have been to your place then?"

"You know how many parties I throw"

"I know that but I was just curious about girlfriends etc."

"Only 2 maybe 3"

"Oh"

"But they were only for one night or two… I don't like having many women in my place"

"Why throw parties then?" Rose asked confused making Seth laugh, "I shut off the living room area and the bedrooms"

"You lock them?"

"Haven't you noticed the doors lock?"

"No that's one thing I haven't"

"I don't want people snooping around my house so I lock them and get security to monitor the house so nothing gets stolen. Its outdoor parties I throw as I know what people can be like" Rose was quite astonished at what he just revealed, she thought he was an open easy going guy when it came to parties, if she remembered correctly she went into Seth's bedroom the night Alex got her to admit she loved him.

"Alex went into your room the night Harriet crashed your party"

"She has a key; she's the only other person who has one"

"Ohh I see"

"You can have one too once I get one cut when we go out shopping next"

"Would I need one?"

"You never know" Seth said as he put Chester down after fussing him and then went over to the sink to wash his hands, then he dried them off and hunted round the cupboards for coffee to make a fresh pot. Rose didn't drink it much, she just stuck to orange juice so while Seth busied himself with that Rose continued to make the fruit salad.

"Babe?" Seth said over his shoulder

"Yes gorgeous?"

"Random question but, how come you want a campervan when you can't drive?"

"I was thinking about learning to drive soon"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I could help if you want? Just to give you a basic idea of where everything is and my driveway is big enough for you to practise on until you have lessons" Rose smiled at how quickly he'd thought of these things and said "Yeah that sounds good, another thing to add to your to do list" she teased making Seth mumble something that went unheard which made Rose laugh, "I'll try and help you as much as I can honey you know that" she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his bare back and she heard him make a small noise,

"I know you will babe, you're coming to New York with me"

"I am?"

"And when I record my album I want you to be there as well" Rose felt extremely touched that he wanted her to be there for him, it made her feel so special inside.

"We were thinking about reading the script with Julie in"

"The one I voiced?"

"That's the one, it was such a fantastic table read and it played so smoothly and brought a lot of laughs so we were going to choose that one for the table read in New York" Rose was positively beaming now, she couldn't believe they'd chosen that script to read out!

"So, you wanna come along and read it with us?"

"Yes! Of course! I've always wanted to go to New York!" Rose nearly squealed making Seth laugh and turn around to watch her, she was bobbing up and down and grinning from ear to ear, Seth knew that she was extremely excited.

"You've never travelled before have you?" he asked curiously but he saw her face fall slightly, "I didn't mean it in a bad way babe, there's plenty of travelling we can do together"

"We can?"

"Yes I want to show you the world"

"Shining, shimmering, splendid?"

"What?" Seth asked confused as Rose started to laugh hard, "Oh come on! You've never watched Aladdin before?"

"I think so when I was young"

"You just quoted one of the songs"

"I did?"

"Yes! A whole new world" Rose sang and then laughed again and as it finally dawned on Seth and he began to laugh, "Oh man I'm such a douche for not getting that"

"It's early morning so I understand you're not functioning yet"

"When I've had my coffee I'll wake up and be more alert" Seth said as he continued to make himself some coffee while Rose watched him thoughtfully, she'd never really seen him busy himself in the kitchen before. It was usually her that made the meals and the drinks, he was always too tired after coming home from work to do anything. He was mentally exhausted sometimes and the only thing he did was play his grand piano to relax and unwind. He sang to himself and played all different kinds of music just to let the stress out of his system. Sometimes Rose sat and watched in amazement, but other times she left him well alone in case he snapped at her. He didn't mean it and he always made up for it afterwards, but Rose kept certain boundaries as he was a guy that liked space.

"So what do you want to do today?" She heard Seth ask making her turn to look at him, "I thought we were heading into work for the day?"

"We've gotta head in for a meeting about storyboard artists and then I've gotta do some voice over work for American Dad and then I should be free"

"What about the storyboard artists?" Rose asked curiously, he hadn't mentioned this last night.

"I've had the nod on giving you a bigger room so you've all gotta pack your stuff and head down the corridor"

"To where?"

"That big room we've had refurbished"

"Are you serious?" Rose said excitedly, she and Danny had been given access to the room last week to have a snoop around; it was state of the art technology in there and a really awesome room!

"That's our new room?"

"For the time being yes, while we get your room refurbished and expanded"

"Who will be moving into that room once we've gone?"

"I'm not sure yet I haven't thought that far ahead" Seth replied as he rubbed the back of his head, he had the phone call late last night to confirm that the plans were going ahead for the renovation of the storyboard room, now he had to gather everybody together to confirm that it was taking place. So it was going to be busy in the studios today with everybody moving their stuff into the new room.

"I'll be the busy one today then" Rose said with a smirk making Seth laugh and say "I'm glad I have a light schedule, I can't do much else once I've recorded Stan's voice, he tears me apart"

"Drink plenty of water then not coffee" Rose scolded making Seth stare at her open mouthed, "Coffee won't help your throat, water will soothe it" Rose continued but laughed at Seth's expression. She'd never really told him off about anything, he liked this side of her!

"Yes ma'am" Seth said like Peter making Rose giggle again, "What else do you want me to do?"

"Am I talking to Peter or Seth?" Rose asked

"You can have whoever you want baby" He replied as Quagmire making Rose laugh again, "Oh man it never gets old"

This made Seth laugh and say "Sorry, sometimes I think it's more of a psychological problem than just doing voices"

"Don't think of it like that, you're a gifted man Seth" Rose replied making Seth look down at the floor and start to blush, "Knock it off you"

"I'm serious! It's such a wonderful gift to entertain millions of people" Rose replied as she stepped forward to run her hand gently down Seth's face, his stubble ticking her hand as she did so, "You're talented, gorgeous and mine to love forever"

"I love you too Rose, my life has been so much better since you came along"

"Well I plan on sticking around for a long time" Rose replied with a bright smile making Seth smile down at her. But they were both distracted by a knock at the front door,

"Expecting company?" Rose asked quizzically as Seth suddenly started to smile but say, "Not today no"

"Okay I'll go check then" Rose replied as she left Seth's embrace to go and see who was at the door. She opened it cautiously to be greeted by an older looking man holding a clipboard; he was smiling brightly and said "Good morning Miss Daniels"

"Good morning" Rose replied cheerfully yet she was confused as to how this man knew her name,

"I have a delivery for you"

"Erm… okay" The man smiled but soon stepped aside so Rose could see what the delivery was, and she felt like screaming in delight… it was the campervan! The one they were riding around in yesterday! It was here!

"I'm confused" Rose said whilst laughing out of happiness, "Is this mine?"

"That's what the paperwork says Miss" The man replied cheerfully, but he grinned when he saw Seth had appeared behind Rose, he wrapped his arms around her and said "Morning Scott"

"Morning Mr MacFarlane I dropped it off as early as I could"

"Thank you that's very kind of you"

"Have a good day both of you" Scott said before turning and walking away leaving Rose gaping at the Campervan sitting on the driveway, "Happy engagement present babe" Seth said on her shoulder before kissing the side of her neck,

"You did this for me?" Rose asked surprised as she turned around so she was facing him, he was smiling sheepishly and said "Guilty"

"You're amazing you know that?" Rose said as she pulled him into a hug, "I love it thank you so much"

"You're welcome babe; I knew you wanted it so I brought it"

"But how? How did you know about it?"

"Alex sent me a picture yesterday with the link underneath so I could purchase it" Rose couldn't help but grin at that, this man had contacts everywhere!

"So you like it then?" Seth asked while grinning

"Yes I love it!" Rose said and then jumped onto Seth who stumbled backwards and landed on the floor with her on top, they both laughed together but Rose said "I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No don't worry it was a soft landing" Seth said through laughter making Rose smile and say "I just can't believe I own a campervan!"

"I meant it when I said I'd do anything to make you happy" Seth replied as he propped himself up on his elbows and watched as she was positively glowing with happiness and excitement.

"It's just a shame I can't take it for a spin"

"You will one day" Seth replied, "We'll sort your lessons out and you'll be driving in no time" Rose thought about that and soon squealed in excitement again making Seth laugh, he loved it when she got excited about small things. It made him appreciate the little things in life and see that small things make people happy.

"We better get ready babe" Seth murmured making Rose nod and say "Okie dokie, need a hand getting up?" she gently scooted off him and then held out her hand for him to take, but she got pulled back down to the floor and he rolled on top of her, "No i've changed my mind, I'm comfortable down here" Seth said making her giggle before he kissed her softly. But broke away while he turned his head and kicked the door shut, then he turned back to her and said "Let's christen every room in the house"

Rose giggled again and said "Let's do it" making Seth smile before kissing her again, she had no idea where he got his energy from but she was happy either way! They'd be late heading into work again but right now that didn't matter, they were too focused on making love and spending as much time together as possible before the day's events took place.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! 2 new chapters within a week.. boom! haha :) Read, Enjoy and Review :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god let me see it! Let me see it!" Mila squealed as soon as Seth and Rose arrived in the studios. Rose was nearly jumped from behind by somebody and she laughed when she saw it was Danny "Congratulations!" he cheered making Rose laugh as he picked her up and spun her around.

"Guys calm down!" she said through laughter, "How do you even know I said yes?"

"Yeah she could have shot me down for all you know" Seth added in and then everybody fell silent in confusion and anticipation, "But I didn't of course and we're totally engaged!" Rose said and then she stuck out her hand to show off her beautiful diamond ring. Everybody cheered in delight then and all came together for a group hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Alec said happily as he shook Seth's hand and then hugged Rose tightly. "Yeah way to go Seth" Mila said happily as she pulled one of her best friends into a hug, "I'm so happy for you"

"Thanks Mila that means a lot" Seth replied with a real genuine smile, he was really happy and wanted everyone to see how much he was. He watched everybody hassle Rose for details about the proposal and laughed when Danny and Alec pretended to re-enact it making Rose laugh and start to blush. Everybody was pleased for them and wanted to celebrate by having a night out on the town, it was Saturday after all!

"Come on Seth we gotta go and celebrate!" Mike Henry said happily making Seth smile and say "We can later but we've got work to do today" everybody made disappointed noises making Seth laugh but say "I'm sorry but it's gotta be done"

"It's Saturday man!" Alec whined

"There's a few voices to be recorded and then I've got a meeting with the storyboard artists and then you're free to do whatever" Seth explained and smiled as everybody nodded in agreement, "What's the meeting about?" Michael asked Seth who sipped his coffee and then said "We can discuss details in the conference room if you're all present" all of the storyboard artists stepped forward making Seth smile and say "Excellent we can get underway, I'll see you guys a little later"

"Oh yes you will MacFarlane we want details!" Mila said and winked at Rose who laughed and then followed the rest of the guys into the conference room for the meeting. She was actually looking forward to moving into a new room while theirs was being refurbished; at least it was big enough to escape depressed, weepy Michael!

* * *

><p>"I really don't understand why we're out here" Nicky said confused and getting impatient.<p>

"Just wait, they'll be out soon enough and I wanna see it for myself" Harriet grumbled as she crouched down in the bushes near the FOX studios waiting to catch a glimpse of Seth and Rose. She and Nicky had been sitting in a cafe not far from the studios when they overheard two women talking about Seth's proposal to Rose.

So she wanted to see it for herself, as if that bitch got engaged before she did! As if she was still dating Seth! She thought they were broken up after what she did at Seth's party. Humiliating Rose was the best thing she'd ever done, but to hear that she was still in a relationship with Seth made her blood boil. She wanted to see it for herself and if it was true then she'd stop at nothing to destroy that relationship.

If she couldn't have Seth then Rose couldn't have him either!

"You're really going to believe what those two women were saying?" Nicky asked as she watched Harriet stare at the building like a possessed woman.

"They work at the studios so it must be true" Harriet replied not once taking her eyes off the studios, they must be in there somewhere and once they came out she'd see for herself if the rumours were true. And if they were, she'd make Rose's life a living hell once more.

"I don't see what you need me for" Nicky said getting confused again,

"Duh you're a reporter"

"So?"

"So I need your help with something"

"As long as it's legit and doesn't get me fired"

"Oh don't worry this story will be juicier than any other you've told"

"I like where this is going" Nicky replied with a mischievous smile on her face, she'd been looking for a good story to help her climb the ladder, and if Harriet could help then she'd use her for it!

"So are you in?" Harriet asked with a wicked smile on her face making Nicky smile back, "Yes, I am definitely in"

* * *

><p>"You've turned him into a soppy mushy dick" Alex said disgusted making Rose laugh and throw a pillow at her, "He's not that at all!"<p>

"He so is! Chasing you through an airport? Getting all mushy with compliments and now a sickly sweet proposal? Eugh I can feel the vomit in my throat" Rose laughed again yet was now wary of Alex's serious tone to the comment, was it so bad that Seth was expressing his feelings more?

Rose cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably on the couch making Alex look at her, "I didn't mean it in a bad way"

"Of course not"

"I honestly didn't! It's just strange to see this side of Seth that's all; it's so unusual for him to be this happy and cheerful"

"Oh"

"Especially in the morning, he's normally such a dick in the morning snapping at people because he's tired"

"He's still like that now" Rose said confused making Alex laugh, "Oh honey he's far from what he once was! He's a completely different man and it's all because of you"

"I haven't done anything"

"You've done everything to change him"

"And that's a good thing? People seem to prefer the old Seth, you included as I can tell you're not keen on him anymore" Alex was surprised at Rose's sudden burst of honesty but she said calmly "Like I said Rose I'm just not used to this side of him, I've been around him for years and not once has he been in a relationship that's lasted this long"

"That's because they were all gold diggers"

"Yes I know that, so it's strange for all of us to see him so happy with a genuine level headed woman with a brain" Rose couldn't help but smile at that, she was happy she was making Seth so happy... he did deserve it after everything he'd been through!

"So" Alex said making Rose look at her as she sipped her water, "Have you thought about when you'd like to get married?"

"I don't know to be honest, I mentioned my idea of my dream wedding to Seth but we haven't discussed it since"

"Oh god, it's not gonna be a stupid fairytale wedding where we have to dress up is it?" Alex said looking disgusted making Rose laugh and say, "No don't be ridiculous!"

"Good because I don't think any of us could put up with that" Alex replied while laughing making Rose smile and say "I said I wanted to get married on a beach somewhere at sunset"

"Now that sounds perfect" Alex said grinning, "Did Seth seem up for that?"

"I don't know, like I said I mentioned it but nothing came of it so I'm not sure what he'll want"

"Honey, Seth will do whatever you want and won't have a problem with it"

"So if I said I wanted us to have a naked wedding he wouldn't object?" Rose said jokingly making Alex laugh and say "Well maybe he'd object to that one"

"I heard naked, what are you girls talking about?" Danny asked as he flopped down onto the empty couch, with Alec with him.

"We were discussing wedding plans" Alex replied.

"And naked wedding came up?" Alec asked confused making Rose shrug and say "It might be a possibility"

"So instead of a wedding, you'll basically be starting an orgy?" Danny asked making Rose make a disgusted noise and say "Yeah, maybe not a naked wedding" making Alec and Danny whine and complain at the same time.

Rose looked confused and said "So you'd both get naked and not care about seeing each other's dicks?"

"Yeah good point" Alec said and put a hand defensively on his crotch making everybody laugh.

"My idea of a perfect wedding is on a beach, but like I said to Alex I really need to discuss it more with Seth when we're at home" Rose said as she tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled at the guys, "I'm sure he won't have a problem with that" Danny replied with a bright smile, "Have you thought about the destination?"

"Ooo how about Hawaii?" Alec said excitedly but Rose shouted "No!" defensively making Alec just stare at her wide eyed, but then he remembered and said "Shit I'm sorry Rose"

"It's okay Alec don't worry" Rose said with a tight smile, of course she'd love to get married somewhere like Hawaii but because her dad lived there she wouldn't step foot there, not now, not ever.

"Let's change the subject" Alex said noticing the tension was rising and Rose was looking pretty sour, "What was your meeting about earlier Rose?"

"Seth is refurbishing the storyboard artist's room and we're moving further down the corridor"

"That's pretty cool, Seth's needed to update that room for years" Danny said, "Are you moving into the spare room?"

"Yeah into that room we snooped around in a few weeks back" Rose replied with a bright smile making Danny grin, "Oh man you're so lucky! That room is equipped with the newest and coolest technology! You'll be drawing quicker on the computers instead of paper"

"It'll be tricky at first but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it"

"When have you gotta move your stuff?" Alex asked

"I'm supposed to be moving it now" Rose replied realising she was actually supposed to be working and not sitting around.

"Well get to it then" Alex said bossily making Rose just stare at her, "Yes mom" is all she said making Alex narrow her eyes and say "Don't make me get bitchy" is Lois's voice making Rose laugh and say "Okay okay I'm going" then she waved to the guys and headed down the corridor to start moving her stuff to the other room.

But she felt somebody pick her up from behind and she started laughing, as she knew it was the guys playing games, "We can't leave you!" Alec said is a desperate voice making her laugh again and say "Put me down you dick!" he did as she said and she stared at him and Danny who smiled and said "We're free so we can help you"

"You mean you want to play in the new room" Rose said as she looked at both men who looked at each other and said "Yeah" at the same time making her laugh again, "You big kids" she said as she walked further down the corridor with both of them following her like puppy dogs.

But she turned around and said "You know, you can walk with me instead of behind me"

"We know" they said together and then stared at each other, "Dude, don't copy me" is all Alec said making Danny say "You copied me!"

"Guys it doesn't matter" Rose said as she smirked at both men who were glaring at each other, "Just because I'm cooler than you" Alec said smugly making Danny stare at him and say "Dumbass" then he walked towards Rose and started laughing at Alec was pretending to get tearful, "I thought you loved me man"

"I do Alec, I do!" Danny said dramatically as he ran towards Alec and hugged him while both of them pretended to cry; "I think you guys should get married before me and Seth" Rose said and laughed at both men as they walked hand in hand towards her.

Rose loved days like this, where everybody was happy and they could joke about without it turning serious. Some people hated going to work but Rose loved it, there were always things to do and things to play with, it was like a child's playground!

"Where do you want us to start?" Alec asked as they walked into the room and looked around, some of the guys had already moved their stuff so it was looking pretty empty, but Rose had a fair bit to move and it couldn't be messed up.

"Be careful moving some of my storyboards, they're in order and Seth will kill me if I mess them up"

"Yeah we'll leave that to you" Danny said making Rose roll her eyes and say, "You just want to move my toys don't you?"

"No" he replied innocently as he stared at all of Rose's toys she'd collected, it was memorabilia from the show but the guys always wanted to play with the dolls and little action figures, they were just like big children!

"Just put it all into boxes and I'll move my paperwork" Rose said making both men grin and start to move her stuff into boxes. She was pretty sad that they had to move rooms as it felt like her second home in here, everybody knew where everything was and everything was close to hand when you needed it. But of course it had its downside; it was too crowded and because there were so many artists coming and going it was getting too much. So the good outweighed the bad and Rose smiled and got on with packing her stuff up.

* * *

><p>Seth was sitting on one of the couches drinking a bottle of water, he'd just finished voicing Stan and he was extremely winded and very tired. He loved doing it but it seriously took it out of him! He sighed as he rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, his thoughts drifted to Rose and he soon smiled. He couldn't believe that they were engaged and soon to be married; he couldn't get the image of Rose smiling out of his head. He was terrified she'd say no but seeing her crying out of happiness reassured him that she loved and needed him as much as he loved and needed her. They were perfect for each other and he couldn't wait to spend his life with her happily married.<p>

Seth opened his eyes slowly but jumped when he saw one of his assistants sitting next to him, "Hayley" is all he said surprised making her smile and say "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I've been trying to get your attention for a while now"

"Sorry I must have crashed"

"You look tired"

"I am yeah, voicing Stan really kills me"

"But it'll be worth it" Hayley replied with a big smile making Seth smile back at her. He'd always liked Hayley from the moment he hired her. She was an assistant for looking after American Dad when he wasn't around, she made sure everybody was doing their job and looked after meetings when he couldn't be present. She was a godsend really and he was glad he'd hired her.

Of course he'd found it funny that her name was Hayley but he never said anything, he kept it to himself.

She flicked her long blonde her behind her and said "So...There's rumour going around that you got engaged last night"

Seth smiled at that and said "I can put those to rest and confirm it's true"

"Congratulations, I'm really pleased for you!"

"Thank you Hayley that means a lot"

"Does that mean you'll be absent from work for a while?

"Why would I be absent?"

"To celebrate your engagement and make wedding plans"

"Nah both me and Rose will be working and planning the wedding at home" Seth replied while still smiling, he just couldn't stop these days... things in his life were perfect!

Hayley smiled but looked a little disappointed, just like many other women, she had a HUGE crush on Seth and working with him was a dream come true. But now he was engaged it was a definite sign he was off the market for good. Hayley didn't have a problem with Rose in the few times she'd met her, but of course the jealously was still there and probably going to be there for a long long time.

"I'm really happy for you Seth" is all Hayley managed to force out, there was no point crying and causing a scene because she knew he wouldn't tolerate it. So he had to pretend she was happy for him and get on with her job.

"That's sweet of you Hayley, thank you" Seth said with another bright smile, but he checked his watch and saw it was nearly 4pm and he knew he had to see how the guys were getting on moving into the new room.

So he downed the rest of his water and said "I gotta head off and see the guys"

"That's okay" Hayley said getting up from the couch and smoothing out her mini skirt hoping Seth would notice. But he was in his own world and she frowned quickly before he said "Is there anything else I need to do before I head out?"

_Besides break up with Rose, unfortunately no _is all Hayley thought but instead she smiled and said "Nope you're good to go, I'll send your recordings to the guys and let you know if we need you for anymore voices"

"Thank you Hayley, I'll see you again soon"

"Bye Seth" Hayley replied as she admired him from behind as he walked down the corridor to head back to the Family Guy studio.

When he was out of sight she pulled a face and then flopped back down on the couch. She couldn't help but mull over what happened earlier in the day while she was heading into work with her co-assistant Candice. They were stopped by two women; Hayley recognised one of the women as she'd seen her in the studios before, but the other she didn't recognise. They were asking both Hayley and Candice questions about Seth because they wanted an inside scoop on Seth's relationship with Rose. Of course they both refused and walked away leaving both women furious, but now Hayley was thinking about going to talk to them.

She knew that they were probably reporters trying to get the inside scoop on Seth, she'd been told hundreds of times by the FOX executives and Seth himself, to never talk to the paparazzi or reporters who hung around the studios. But there was something about the two women that appealed to Hayley, it would be quite fun and daring to spread some gossip about Seth and Rose.

They were too lovey dovey and needed bringing back to reality, because a few of the women, including Hayley, were sick of seeing Seth so loved up and happy. He'd changed too much and things were different, he barely spent any time over on American Dad as he preferred to stay with Rose over on Family Guy. She'd heard about the scene in the airport and it made her gag, it wasn't the Seth she knew at all!

Hayley stood up from the couch and then stopped to think about it, could she really do this? It would mean risking her job if she was found out, and then she'd never be able to find another job like this ever again. But then she thought about how close she was to Seth before he met Rose, they'd been out a few times and they'd spent countless hours talking and making each other laugh.

Seth was an unbelievable friend but then he met Rose things changed, he was distant and barely had time for a conversation because he was spending all of his free time with Rose. It made Hayley angry and the jealously was too powerful, she needed to get rid of it and talking to those two women would help relieve some of it.

So with that in mind, she decided to grab her things and head downstairs to go home, hoping to catch the two women.

* * *

><p>"We've been sitting out here for hours and they haven't come back, and we haven't even seen Seth and Rose" Nicky said to Harriet who sipped her fourth coffee and said "Believe me, they'll come back and talk to us"<p>

"But getting information from FOX is impossible, it's airtight and I cannot dig up anything on Seth without his lawyers defending it"

"But they won't know who gossiped and talked to us"

"Harriet you clearly haven't figured this out have you? There's camera's everywhere surrounding this building!" Nicky said angrily but Harriet looked at her and said "Everything will work out, stop worrying" Nicky just huffed and slumped back into her chair, they were still sitting outside of the coffee shop watching the building, hoping to catch the two women again. They both looked like they were ready to talk but then they both went into the building without a second glance.

Harriet was getting pretty frustrated about it but wouldn't let it show, she'd been banned from the premises thanks to Seth. So she had to hide out and try to catch somebody so they could talk and get all of the gossip to bring Rose down. It just wasn't fair that Rose could have everything, why did she get it all? What the hell was so special about her?

She was a freak loser who didn't deserve Seth. Harriet was hell bent on getting this story printed and she just needed some more gossip and then Nicky to publish it, but there was nobody to talk to. But when she looked up, she saw somebody walking towards them with their hood up and sunglasses on. Harriet was confused at first, but when she recognised the designer handbag she grinned mischievously... she knew she'd come back and talk to them.

"Who's this?" Nicky said confused as she was watching the woman walk over to them.

"The final piece of the jigsaw" is all Harriet said and grinned again, this was it; her story could finally be published!

Rose was going to lose everything once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a whirlwind few weeks for the Family Guy crew, they'd been planning this trip for months and now it was finally time to head to New York and perform Family Guy Live.

Rose was pretty nervous about doing it because she'd never been on stage before and now she was going to be surrounded by some very talented people, while being watched by hundreds of people. The tickets had sold out in minutes when they went on sale, people had gone crazy over it and now tonight was the night they finally performed.

Seth had hired on orchestra and flown them out to New York the day before to rehearse and set up the instruments so that they were prepared. He'd even called a table read for everybody going so they could practise and rehearse before the final show. Rose didn't know just how obsessive Seth was for every little detail but she definitely knew now, because he was giving her acting tips for the voices she was providing for the episode. He'd been driving her nuts all day but she knew he meant well because he wanted the night to be a success so he didn't disappoint the fans.

They'd been awake pretty early rehearsing and now it was time to board the plane and head to New York. Everybody was excited to fly in Seth's private jet because it was equipped with state of the art equipment. It even had 2 bedrooms if he was flying long distance; he'd thought it all through when he'd purchased the plane a few months back. Rose always wondered whether she'd be able to join the mile high club and now today she might be able to.

Rose, Danny, Alex, Alec, Seth, Mila and Mike were sitting in the large cabin area getting settled and making each other laugh, everybody was so buzzed about tonight the excitement and energy was unbelievable. They were free to move around now and Rose wanted to find where Seth had gone. He'd vanished after the captain took off the seatbelt sign and hadn't been seen since. She couldn't stop thinking about him and wanted him really badly, so badly she'd started squirming around in her seat. Luckily none of the others had noticed, she didn't think she could stand having it ripped out of her before the show tonight otherwise she'd mess up.

So to end her torment, she decided to get up to go and find him. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you went after him" Danny teased making Rose turn around and try not to blush, "I don't know what you're talking about" Rose said innocently making Danny laugh and say, "Everybody wants to join the mile high club" which made Rose look down at the floor, she knew she'd be busted!

"It's not like that" she tried to defend herself but it was no use, they'd figured it out and were now doing impressions and making sex noises causing her to blush and say "Guys cut it out!" but they just laughed even more.

"At least I'm getting some" she said and Danny and Alec stopped laughing and looked hurt which made Rose start to laugh at them both, "Suckers" is all she said before turning around and heading into one of the bedrooms. It was a lucky guess and she was happy to find Seth in there, he was lying on the bed and he looked so adorable sleeping in just his boxers.

At first she felt bad for intruding but her libido was through the roof and she wanted him desperately. So she closed the door quietly and then locked it to stop the hooligans from getting in and disturbing them. Then she slowly walked over to the bed while unbuttoning her shirt and then she popped the buttons on her jeans and slid them off. She left her bra and panties on as she gently climbed onto the bed so she was sitting beside Seth. Then she slowly leant over his chest and gently kissed all around his nipples and then left a trail down to his boxers.

Seth began to stir and then opened his eyes and smiled when he saw what Rose was doing, "I've always wanted to join the mile high club" Seth mumbled sleepily as he wiped his eyes from the sleep and then propped himself up on his elbows and watched Rose kiss her way back up to his neck. She got to his lips and then smiled before kissing him softly, but Seth soon deepened it and pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him. she could feel his erection and he was a hard as stone making her smile against his lips.

Seth smiled too and said "You're so beautiful"

"So are you, inside and out" Rose replied as she planted gentle kisses all over his face as Seth started to caress her breasts through the material of her bra. But he soon disposed of it and dropped it onto the floor next to the pile of clothes. "Won't they hear us?" Rose murmured as she stifled a moan as Seth was tugging gently on her nipples making them harden.

"It's a soundproof room" Seth said reassuringly making Rose smile and say "In that case you can fuck me as hard as you like" making Seth laugh lightly and say "I'll do anything you want baby" Rose smiled again before kissing him and pushing him back down to the bed so he was lying flat. She slowly glided her hands up and down his chest before leaning down to kiss and suck at his nipples causing him to groan and run his hands through her long hair.

Rose felt the butterflies in her tummy when he groaned; she loved doing that to him as it turned her on even more. She was soaked through her panties and she wanted nothing more than to ride him to an amazing orgasm while screaming his name out. But Seth had other plans; he wanted to taste her gorgeous pussy so he rolled them over and smirked as Rose looked quite surprised. He looked so fucking sexy with sleep mussed hair and his bedroom eyes made her squirm with excitement.

Seth peeled her panties off and before she could say a word his lips were on her tasting her sweet juices, Rose moaned and gripped the sheets because it felt so good. She was that turned on she knew it wouldn't be long before Seth licked and sucked her into a mind blowing orgasm.  
>Seth couldn't help but groan when he licked and sucked at her, she tasted heavenly and he knew she was close so he sucked hard on her clit and soon she was moaning and calling his name out as the orgasm tore through her. It was that intense she was bucking off the bed but Seth kept sucking until she spiralled into another one.<p>

Rose tried to push him off and squeaked out "No more" making Seth grin and kiss both of her thighs before trailing kisses up her tummy to her breasts. He was harder than stone at this point and needed his own release but he always put Rose's needs before his own, so he kissed both of her breasts before trailing kisses along her neck while rubbing himself along her now extremely sensitive clit.

"Seth, oh please" Rose breathed out before he sealed his lips over hers while guiding himself into her at the same time. She gasped and clawed at his back because he felt so damn good inside her, "I love you" she moaned out before Seth kissed her passionately once more. "I love you too" Seth said back and groaned loudly because it felt so good. But the pressure was building inside Rose again and she wanted to be on top, "I've gotta be on top" she moaned out and Seth rolled with her so she was now on top of him. He slid deeper inside causing her to moan and run a hand through her hair while the other squeezed one of her breasts.

Seth wanted to kiss and touch her so he sat up causing Rose to stop moving so she could readjust her legs and wrap them around him. They started to move together but Rose couldn't help but pull away from Seth's kiss to moan onto his shoulder, "You're so amazing" is all she moaned out before moaning loud again as she was getting close to another toe-curling orgasm. "I can't wait for you to be my wife Rose" Seth said as he kissed her shoulder, "To have and to hold, in sickness and in health" Rose couldn't help but smile at that and kissed him once, but Seth soon picked up the pace and started to rock her causing her to gasp and groan out loudly, "That feels so good" Rose squeaked out but had to push Seth back down so she could ride him properly.

She loved this position now and loved watching Seth when he came hard for her. So she began to pick up her rhythm and could feel her core tightening as the orgasm was building fast now, Seth was moaning loudly as well which caused it to hit the same time Seth called out and came so hard he could see spots in his eyes. Rose called out loudly and started to shake with aftershocks from a powerful orgasm. Seth gently pulled her down and rolled over so she was on top again, the sweat dripped from his forehead onto her breasts making him smile, they'd never had such passionate sex before and it was amazing!

"That was incredible" Seth murmured as he kissed her breasts before resting his head on her shoulder. Rose was still recovering from her orgasm and just moaned causing Seth to laugh and say "Powerful orgasm?"

"As always" Rose replied with a smile as she kissed Seth's head and smiled as he rested on top of her, these were their most intimate moments, where Seth was emotionally raw and open which made Rose love him even more. Nobody else got to see him like this, so intimate and passionate, so loving and tender and it made Rose's heart flutter every time she thought about it.

"I can't wait for you to be my husband" Rose whispered softly as she could feel Seth falling asleep on top of her, she didn't mind as she loved having him so close. Seth moaned softly before kissing her shoulder once more and soon he drifted off into a peaceful sleep with his whole world wrapped around him.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this" Rose said panicking as she paced back and forth behind the curtain. It was 10 minutes before show time and everybody was standing behind the curtain listening to the crowd. They were in fits of laughter while watching Family Guy videos on the screens which were psyching them up for the show. It was a mixture of clips from the show and some behind the scenes videos which included Rose and Alex talking in stupid voices, the fans seem to really like Rose but she was nervous in case they actually hated her instead.<p>

News of their engagement broke out to the paparazzi and some people had said some harsh things out Rose, which upset her quite a lot. Seth had tried to reassure her but some of their words did hurt.

"Rose just breathe okay? You'll be fine" Mila said as she took Rose's hands, "Calming breaths, like this" Mila helped Rose and soon she felt a lot calmer and smiled, "Thanks Mila"

"It's okay, it can be nerve wracking performing at these things but the fans always love it and they have a good time"

"I'm just worried they'll hate me"

"Why would they?"

"Because I'm engaged to Seth"

"Ignore them babe, there's a lot more lovers than haters out there, and by the reactions to the video of you and Alex, you're a hit!" Rose smiled again but could still feel the nerves deep down. So much she started pacing again in her heels; everybody had to dress formally so Rose had decided on a little black dress and black high heels, so high she was almost taller than Seth. He'd bugged her about wearing the diamond ones he'd brought her but she didn't want to give the wrong impression to the fans, so she'd decided on a simple black pair which matched her dress.

She'd thrown her hair up with hair clips so it was messy yet elegant at the same time and a she'd added a single white rose to add some colour. She was pretty nervous about her appearance but the moment Seth had seen her she knew she'd chosen well. He'd had a hard time keeping his hands off her when she stood in front of him to show him her outfit. "So beautiful" is all he said before kissing her senseless.

When they'd woken up on the plane, they knew they'd never live it down and they were right. When they exited the bedroom they were rewarded with applause and plenty of jokes but they didn't care, they'd both had the time of their lives and officially joined the mile high club, so they let the jokes slide.

"Hey guys, everybody ready" Rose stopped pacing when she heard Seth and he grinned when he saw her, he knew she was nervous so he walked over and said "Just relax Rosie, you'll be perfectly fine"

"I know, I'm sorry I'm just not used to this" Rose replied and smile as Seth took her hands and said "This is your life now Rosie and I'm gonna be with you every step of the way" then he kissed her softly and said "See you out there" then he walked to the front of the line and waited for his cue from the orchestra. The Family Guy theme started and he walked out calm with a grin on his face. The fans went absolutely crazy, Rose was grateful they'd been given earplugs because the noise was incredible!

Seth warmed the crowd up with a few jokes and voices before introducing the rest of the cast, first it was Alex and then Mila, then Seth and then it was Rose. The nerves were building again but Mike took her hand and said "Breathe!" before grinning stupidly making Rose laugh, she could feel the nerves drifting but they came back when it was her turn to go out.

"I can't wait to introduce you to this next young woman" Seth was saying down the microphone over the noise of the crowd and the orchestra, "She's wonderfully talented and she's my best friend in the whole world" the crowd started to cheer louder as Seth continued, "She's my beautiful fiancé Rose Daniels" Rose walked forward and one of the crew pulled the curtain back and she walked on stage to a huge applause, she was so surprised! People were catcalling and cheering loudly as she walked very carefully, not to make an ass out of herself by falling, towards Seth who grinned and took her hand and kissed her lips softly. The crowd cheered again as she walked towards her seat with Alex and Mila grinning at her, "See?" Mila mouthed and Rose grinned at her. She felt stupid for worrying so much now; the crowds were happy and were cheering again as Seth then introduced Mike Henry who came out and started to do impressions of Cleveland to make the crowds go wild.

Eventually everybody was introduced and seated and Rose smiled when Seth was sat on the stool next to her with Alex on his other side. Seth started to talk to the fans with everybody else soon joining in making jokes and laughing with and sometimes at each other. Even Rose got some good laughs while making jokes and doing impressions and she couldn't help but blush when Seth was staring adoringly at her.

She thought nobody had seen until Alex got the whole crowd to go "Awww" making both Seth and Rose laugh pretty hard. But Rose could see the blush still lingering on Seth's cheeks, but he seemed too happy to notice or even care. It had been a success already and they hadn't even done the table read yet!

"Right let's get started with this table read" Seth said as Peter making the fans go crazy once more, they were in for one helluva treat!

* * *

><p>Rose was sitting on her stool clapping along with the audience as Seth was singing "My drunken Irish dad" with Danny. They were really into the song and the rest of the cast were laughing and also clapping along. The table read had been a huge success and Seth had credited Rose for the hard work that went into the episode to make it such a success. The fans completely adored her which made her relax and really start to have fun with both the crowd and the rest of the cast. The night flew by and now Seth was entertaining the crowd for an hour by singing songs from previous episodes and he was having fun while doing it.<p>

But his final number was coming up which was "Down's syndrome girl" so once the crowd had settled down and Danny was sat down once more, the orchestra started and Seth started singing as Stewie.

Rose watched in fascination as Seth was singing, she never got tired of watching him take over a room with his amazing voice. The crowds always sat with open mouths as they watched him perform because he was so damn talented. He'd even threw in a surprise tonight by showing the audience his tap dancing skills, which Rose knew nothing about. Since when could he tap dance?! Was there anything this man couldn't do?!

Rose was distracted from his performance for a minute because somebody took and squeezed her hand, she turned her head and smiled when she saw it was Alex. All she could do was smile because the orchestra was so loud they couldn't hear each other, but Rose knew that Alex was proud of her and it made her grin back. They'd have a good night after the show finished drinking and probably singing the night away if Seth found a karaoke bar. But right now they were all watching him finish off the song and soon the audience burst into applause as the final notes ended leaving Seth standing there grinning goofily at the crowd. He could never ever take a compliment! People adored him, he must know that by now!

"The wonderfully talented Seth MacFarlane!" Alex said down her microphone making the audience cheer once more. Everybody stood from their stools and all stood in a line in front of the orchestra and held hands as they bowed together. The crowd gave them a standing ovation and Rose couldn't help but smile as Seth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, but she scrunched her face up because he was so sweaty. Seth just laughed and they bowed once more before leaving the stage leaving the fans wanting more. Of course Seth would go out for the encore and sing "Bird is the word" because the fans loved it so much.

He started the lyrics from behind the curtain and then burst out on stage when the orchestra started playing along. The fans went crazy!

"That was amazing!" Mila shouted making Rose grin and say "I know!"

"You were so good!"

"So were you!" Both women hugged and laughed as they had to shout to each other because their ears were ringing and the orchestra were pretty damn loud!

"I can't believe you were so worried!" Danny shouted to Rose, "They loved you!"

"I want to go back out!" Rose shouted back

"Well get ready because we are now!"

"What?!" Rose said confused but had to go along with it as they all walked back out for to take another bow together. It was hard to leave the fans now; Rose wanted to carry on all night! But it was getting late and of course Seth had planned a massive after party so they had to save what energy they had left to party well into the night.

Seth walked towards Rose and held her hand and grinned at her, he was so proud of her! She'd overcome her fears and had made the audience laugh with her impressions and hilarious jokes, she was just unbelievably talented. "I love you" Seth said in her ear making her smile and say "I love you too" before kissing him softly. The crowds cheered as Seth deepened the kiss and then hugged her tightly. They walked off stage hand in hand and then joined the others backstage.

"That was so much fun!" Alex said and grinned at everybody while shouting "Group hug!" then everybody piled forward for a group hug to celebrate their success. It had been a fantastic night and everybody had loved the table read and the fantastic music that followed. Now it was time to party! And with the mood Rose was in, she felt like she could party all night and couldn't wait for it to start!


End file.
